The New Girl is Who?
by don't-even-ask1
Summary: Emily is not a normal girl. She has secrets, more than she cares to count. So when she enters Camelot and meets Sir Leon she tries not to fall for him, in vain. What will Sir Leon do when she is kidnapped? What lengths will he go to? Will Arthur and Leon accept her once they learn her secrets? Read to find out! (I, as a writer, developed a lot from chapter 1-the last chapter)
1. New Girl in Town

_Chapter 1_ – New Girl

** So this is my first story. Please forgive me if it's terrible. I've read many fanfics but never published any of my own. I love feedback even if it's bad! Please review and make me better! I should update at least once a week if not frequenter (is that a word? Eh! Who cares!). So review! PLEASE! Oh, and continue reading new chapters. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, sadly. Wish I did…**

**Disclaimer 2: I live in America and Season 5 is still coming out. Please do not ruin the ending for me! It's sad, I've heard that much but I want to know nothing else. Thanks again.**

A girl wearing a long black coat passed through the gates to Camelot. She had come to see an old friend. One she had not seen since he had healed in her kingdom more than ten years ago. She had been injured in sparring practice. Her stupid father. He had yelled at her for not bearing the pain and ending the fight. He had then slapped her once he saw she was crying. She had never cried again.

...

_ Pull it together, Emily! God, I'm getting weak! What would Father say if he saw me like this? Well for one, he'd execute me for seeing me after he banished me._ I laughed, amused at myself. What have I come to? Thinking of my father in a time like this?

I strode through the streets trying to find the entrance to the castle I was looking for. Why must everything be so complicated?

Since it was very early morning, no one was out except some Knights of Camelot patrolling the alleys. I tried to avoid them, hoping to cause no attention to myself but with my luck, they soon found me.

They approached me from behind. "Who goes there?" I chuckled, only an arrogant Knight of Camelot would say something like that!

I turned around and saw a group of knights heading toward me. They were a house away and there was no way to get away. I would have to contain my tongue. They strode with such confidence, such superiority; they would not take much of me disrespecting them.

"Reveal yourself!" said a different knight. They drew their swords. They meant business. I sighed. Very well, there was no avoiding this. _I just pray they don't recognize me!_

I threw back my hood and most of the knights hid gasps. They were not suspecting to see a woman. I wear pants and carry a fine sword, so most men think me to be a man. Idiots.

"Yes? Is there something you need?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"What is your business here?" said the first knight. They let their swords droop but did not sheath them. The knight eyed my sheath wearily. He must know I would not carry a sword if I did not know how to use it.

"I was hoping to find an old friend of mine but I know not where he lives now. Perhaps you know him?" They said nothing so I continued, "He is a physician by the name of Gaius." The knights looked at each other. Apparently the name rang a bell.

"We know of him," said the second knight, "why do you seek him?"

They were much more difficult than I originally thought they would be. "I have recently been forced to seek a new home. I was hoping he could provide a safe haven 'till I found alternative means." I hate talking formatively. I would rather have just given them my opinion of their nosiness.

The knights sheathed their blades. I let go of the subconscious worry that this would turn into a fight. _Thank God!_

A third knight spoke, "Gaius is the court physician," _(figures Gaius would get promoted to a position of honor in an anti-magic kingdom. How ironic.)_ "He lives in the physician courters in the west wing. Do you know the way?"

_No stupid, if I knew the way I wouldn't be asking you! _ "No, I'm afraid I don't," I said sheepishly. I was slightly embarrassed for not knowing my way around Camelot! Camelot was famed for its magnificent King Arthur and Queen Guinevere as well as its strong and loyal knights. And I had to admit, the Knights of Camelot were a force to be reckoned with.

The first knight spoke, "Sir Elyan and I will escort you to Gaius quarters."

This was much more courtesy than I expected. I had to take a moment before I could form the words to respond, and this time they were sincere. "Thank you."

Two knights started towards me, and I had to calm my natural battle instinct. _They mean no harm._

As they neared, I curtseyed, ever so slightly; after all I was a servant in this disguise. They slightly bowed and slowed till I joined them, and we started walking to a section of Camelot I had not yet explored.

"So what is your name?" Sir Elyan inquired. I looked at him; he looked genuinely interested.

"My name is Emily." No last name, I would start over here in Camelot. "What's yours?"

The other knight responded, "My name is Sir Leon, and this is Sir Elyan."

I was getting a good feeling about these knights. They were not the arrogant snobs I had originally thought. "Pleasant names. I assume both of you are nobles."

This was more a statement than a question, but Sir Elyan stated, "Actually, I am the son of a blacksmith."

This was news to me! Camelot, allowing a commoner to be a knight! The Camelot! Apparently, my incredulous look was easily seen. "Sir Arthur knighted me after I helped him escape Camelot when Morgana had taken over. He also knighted three other peasants that day."

"Surely you can understand my confusion. The first Code of Camelot says, well, that that should not happen!"

Elyan merely nodded, a smile touching his lips. "Arthur broke it, because he thought we had proved ourselves."

"He must be quite the King."

This time Sir Leon responded, "He is." Sir Elyan nodded sincerely with his eyes saying how much he owed the King.

We reached the castle and Sir Leon pulled a key from his belt and unlocked a door. We stepped through it and he relocked it. We continued walking in silence and I saw Sir Leon wanted to say something but was debating with himself. He almost said something twice but stopped at the last minute.

I could not stand it anymore so I asked, "Sir Leon, you seem to want to say something."

Sir Leon pursed his lips and stopped walking. Sir Elyan stopped and looked worriedly at his friend. Leon came to a decision and asked, "You cannot find your way around Camelot, yet you know so much about it."

Uh-oh. I asked, "What do you mean?"

He continued, "Well, you are familiar with the Codes of Camelot. Most knights don't even know them until they must abide by them. You mention Gaius but you do not know he is the court physician. Plus, you give us your first name but no last."

_Oh crap. How am I going to get out of this one? Think, think, think! Improvise Emily! You've done this so many times before. I could depose of these two knights. They would not be hard to overpower, but then the alarm would be raised and the other knights had seen me. I want my home to now be in Camelot._

I decided to talk my way out of it. "Most people in outside kingdoms know of the Codes of Camelot because it's their hope." When the knights looked at me quizzically, I continued, "Most, myself included, hope to live in Camelot. Knowing the Codes of Camelot gives us a hope we will be citizens someday. Call it what you will but it helps us sleep at night."

The knights seemed to swallow this. Sir Leon continued, "But what of your last name? And how do you know Gaius?"

"Gaius did not just work in Camelot. Long ago, he helped my mother give birth to my baby brother and heal a sword wound in my arm while passing through our town. As for my last name, I hope to start a new life here in Camelot, and the way I see it, with a new life, comes a new name."

Sir Leon nodded, "Very well." I sighed, relieved he bought it. It was not all total lies, but there were enough falsehoods to make it a lie.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. I was partially terrified that suddenly either knight would piece together the clues and unsheathe his sword and point it at my throat, accusing me. Luckily for me, neither did. Gaius' quarters could not be reached soon enough! Once we reached them, I was about to head in when I realized the knights meant to follow me. _What?_

"Thank you for escorting me here my knights; it was really too kind of you."

They nodded but did not move. Sir Leon said, "It was our pleasure and we want to check with Gaius and make sure this is okay. You understand, don't you?" Sir Leon looked at me suspiciously.

This was a test, I was sure of it. "Of course that's fine! Why wouldn't it be?"

I hesitantly pulled open the door. Light just started to pour in through the window and I could see two figures up and about. One moved quickly and fluidly; I knew that wasn't Gaius. The other wasn't facing me so I said, "Gaius?"

The figure turned around, surprised to hear a voice. I saw his face, _yep that's Gaius._

"Emily!" Gaius practically ran to me and locked me in a bear hug.

"Gaius, it's so good to see you! It's been too long."

He extended his arms with his hands on my shoulders to get a good look at me. "It really has, hasn't it?" He laughed. "Last time I saw you, you barely up to my waist!"

I laughed and said, "But Gaius you haven't changed a bit!"

He hugged me again, and my worries about Gaius not being my friend anymore vanished.

Gaius looked beyond me and noticed the knights. "What are they doing here?" He looked at me sternly. "Surely you're not in trouble already?"

The knights squirmed uncomfortably, not wanting to admit they had not trusted me. I laughed. "Not yet, Gaius. I just couldn't find your house. Little did I know you worked for the _King_ now!" I forced a little accusation in my voice no one but Gaius would pick up.

He addressed the knights, "It's good you found her, otherwise she might have really gotten into trouble! Thank you so much for your help!"

The knights took their cue and left after pleasantries.

Then, I remembered the other man in the room. He looked at me and said politely, "Hi, my name is Merlin; what's yours?"


	2. Surprise!

**So, I'm writing this hoping it's decent. This story had been swirling in my head for awhile, and it was just dying to come out! So here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it. This chapter is kind of long and uneventful, sorry! It will pick up soon; I promise!**

**By the way, Emily is like 16-20; however it fits in your head best. Forgot to mention that!**

_Chapter 2- _SURPRISE!

"Hi, my name is Merlin; what's yours?"

_Gaius had a ward? There was no way I could keep my secret, well more like secrets, around him! This ruins _everything_!_

"Hello! My name's Emily!" I said with as much happiness as I could muster. "Gaius never informed me he had a ward." It was hard to keep bitterness from my voice and from Merlin's face, I could tell I hadn't.

Gaius intervened between us. "Merlin became my ward maybe four years ago. His mother was an old friend of mine, and he needed a place to stay," his eyes narrowed, "as I suspect you do now."

Gaius was smart, I'll give him that. "Yes, I was planning to stay here, but seeing as you already have company, I'll just live at an inn until other reservations are made."

I turned to walk toward the door, but Gaius blocked my path. "Surely, you could stay here?" It was more of a question then a statement.

I looked at Gaius right in the eyes and said, "You know I can't. You know why I can't." I hated being so cryptic, but right now the boy could not know my secret.

Merlin added, "If she rather not stay here, that's her decision." I was struck odd at that; Merlin was being impolite! He didn't want me to live here with Gaius! I studied Merlin's face but could not detect on his emotionless face whether it was for personal gain or not.

All of sudden, I got a magic rush. I only got these when in the company of a power magician. The sensation was not entirely painful, but it was not pleasant. It felt as though someone was slowly burning my blood. My body temperature rose and a little perspiration broke out on my forehead. I had to get out of here now.

I could not tell if the rush was from Merlin or Gaius. I knew Gaius had magic, but I could not be sure of his actual power or skill. My eyes narrowed in suspicion; it had to be Merlin. Gaius was skillful but not that powerful. Now that I looked closer, I could see the power emanating from Merlin. I could feel his magic, vast and great. _Emrys_. The word popped in my head. _Emrys_, again it said. _ No way, that can't be Emrys; in the Druid legends, Emrys will bring peace to the land, uniting all of Albion._

Now, I wasn't so sure if I wanted to leave. I always wanted to meet Emrys.

Gaius, still standing between me and the door, took a hand on my shoulder and led me to face Merlin. He put his other hand on Merlin's shoulder and looked at us both in the eyes.

"Now, you know I love you both." Merlin and I nodded. Gaius had been a friend to me more than once. He continued, "Then, you know I wouldn't say this if I didn't think it would help."

I looked at Gaius confused, horrified he wouldn't say what I thought he was about to say. I looked at Merlin and saw the same look of terror on his face.

"You both have powerful magic." My eyes widened at what Gaius was saying. He continued, looking at us both in turn, "Your magic is about at the same power, skill, and level."

All three of us took a second to let it sink in. After the second, my anger rose to the surface. "That's how well you guard my secret! Thank you so much Gaius! Who else have you told: maybe some knights or even the King himself?" I knew my anger was just panic disguised as fury. Gaius knew it too.

"You know I guard your secret well, but you both need to know about the other. I am almost positive your fates encircle the other."

Merlin had said nothing yet. He seemed to be thinking. I decided not to say anything until he did. And he did take awhile! After long thought, he looked at Gaius, very somber, and asked, "Do you trust her?"

Gaius did not even hesitate. "With my life."

Merlin exhaled, clearly relieved. Fine then, if this boy could take it, so would I!

"Very well; there's nothing to do about it now," I admitted. I turned to Merlin. "So are you a sorcerer or warlock?"

He smiled, clearly pleased I knew my magic. I smiled back, surprising myself. "Warlock. Are you a witch, priestess, or sorceress?"

_I like him. He genuinely cares. He has an honest feel about him._

"None." Merlin tilted his head, clearly confused. I explained, "I'm a charmess."

"Charmess? I've never heard of that!"

I smiled and replied, "I would hope not! We try to stay out of public record and mind." Realizing Merlin was still completely out of it, I began the long story of the charmess:

"Charmesses are very rare. There's only one person blessed with the power of a charmess once every half millennia. Obviously, it must be a girl. The story of how the charmess cycle started is very old and incomplete.

"Long ago, a dragon was about to be slaughtered by men on a hunt. The dragon was wounded hiding in the woods, knowing he would be found and killed soon. A girl, a sorceress, from a nearby village found the dragon and heard his story. She felt deep pity for the dragon and swore to protect him; she cast a powerful shielding spell over him and kept it there for three days and three nights, until the hunters had come and left.

"The spell had fatigued her and as she lifted the spell, her magic exhausted her and started to suck the life from her body. The dragon, now fully healed and safe, couldn't let the girl, his protector, die. Even today, not much is known about what he did. He could have added some of himself into the girl, or maybe even gave her some of his magic, but he saved her.

"She had extraordinary magical power after that. However, her magic was different from other magicians. Her magic was not compatible with the spells everyone else would use. She had to learn a completely different magic. This magic was powerful, and not many could face it. This girl, being very noble, used her magic only for good. She stuck with the dragon for the rest of her life and became his rider.

"When she died, she used the last of her magic to create a spell that would pass her magic to another girl every 500 years. Ever since, the original charmess' magic has been passing from person to person, until it came to me."

Merlin's face was utterly blank. He seemed fascinated but still skeptical. I hated not being able to read people. I pride myself on being able to tell much from a person after only a couple hours.

Finally Gaius spoke (I had forgotten he was even there), "I've never heard that story in my life."

I nodded, "Not many have." We stood in awkward silence for a long time. I knew the two men would need time to think.

Merlin snapped out of his reverie and thought out loud, "Where will Emily sleep?"

I suggested, "I can sleep out here with Gaius."

Gaius objected, "Nonsense! You can take Merlin's room." He thought for a moment and added, "As long as Merlin is fine with it."

Merlin smiled and insisted, "She'll sleep in my room. I can get a cot in here with Gaius." He started to walk to the door but stopped when he had an afterthought. "As long as Gaius doesn't snore too loudly."

I snickered, unable to contain myself. Gaius did snore loudly sometimes!

Merlin started to walk to the door, when he looked back to me and asked, "Do you want to come with me, Emily? I can show you around the castle."

I smiled; I was really beginning to like Merlin. "Of course."

….

"So wait, you are Emrys, and you still Arthur around as if you were his puppy?"

Merlin and I were lugging an extra cot we got from the servant quarters back to Gaius's apartment. It was really heavy, and we were on the same side dragging it through the hallways.

"I wouldn't say like his puppy…"

I laughed. "What like then?"

Merlin hesitated before responding. "I'd consider him more my friend than boss."

"That'd be nice to have a decent king."

Merlin tilted his head with a silly grin on his face. I couldn't help but feel happy around him! "You have no-"

"Hello there, Merlin! You were late with breakfast, about an hour late! Lucky for you, Gwen is a good cook."

I turned around to see where the voice was coming from. There was a blond walking toward Merlin and I followed by four knights. All were wearing the distinguishable red capes with the Pendragon insignia embroidered on. I recognized two of the knights to be Sir Leon and Sir Elyan.

I could only assume the leading blond was the famous Arthur Pendragon.

Arthur addressed Merlin, "Oh and who is this? Your new girlfriend?" He turned to me and suggested, "You should run now, while you still can. Run far and hard, my friend."

Merlin turned a shade of beet red. "No, not really."

I introduced myself, "My name is Emily, my King."

Arthur smiled at Merlin. "My King, did you hear that? That's how you address a king!"

I couldn't help myself; I had to say something. "Oh please, I wouldn't expect this for long. I just don't want to cause any trouble for you on my first day." I smiled temptingly.

Arthur was taken back. I could see he was not expecting that response. He laughed, "I guess I should thank you for that!" He looked at me attentively, taking notes of my pants, my hair up, and my sword. "And, just where are you from?"

Apparently, nobody in Camelot has seen a girl with a sword before. I wore pants, because they are easy to fight in. My brown hair is up because it is too long to leave down without it getting in my eyes and obstructing my view during fights.

"I'm from a bit of everywhere. I haven't had a home in a long time."

I could see Arthur's head turning with all of this new, strange information. "Interesting…" He shook his head and continued, "Where are you taking that cot?"

Merlin answered, "To Gaius's quarters. Emily here is moving in with us."

Arthur and the knights all raised their eyebrows. Did they seriously think a girl living with a guy meant something like that? Wow…

I might as well set the record straight, right _now_. "Gaius is an old friend of mine, and he's providing me a place to stay until I make other arrangements."

Arthur nodded knowingly; I wasn't sure if he understood, or still thought it as…never mind. Who cares what that prat thinks?

Arthur instructed, "Well then, Leon, Gwaine, help these two get the cot to their quarters."

_Just wonderful._

Merlin interrupted, "That's not necessary. We're doing fine."

Arthur laughed, "Yeah dragging that cot around the castle, it will take you a week till you get to the third floor."

Merlin sighed in defeat. I guess he knew he would never change Arthur's mind. The two knights stepped out around the king to the cot and picked it up without Merlin's or my help. At least, I wouldn't sprain my back dragging this monstrous cot to the third floor.

Arthur instructed the knights, "Once you're done meet back at the training grounds; we still have training to do!" The knights nodded and started the long walk.

Arthur and the remaining knights continued to walk, passing us and turned around a corner and out of sight.

"Nice to see you again Emily," Sir Leon commented.

"You too," I replied earnestly.

The other knight, Gwaine, was very…handsome. I did not know how to describe it. He had strong features and great hair, though not as good as Leon's.

Gwaine complained, "We have to carry this the whole way to Gaius! This is unfair!"

Leon smiled at him and replied, "We'll get out of some training for this."

Gwaine considered the idea and smiled. "Nice!"

Sir Gwaine turned to me and asked, "Why are you hanging around the likes of Merlin?"

Merlin interjected, "Wait why-?"

I interrupted saying, "Because Merlin is kind and honest. He isn't the kind of person who will take advantage of anyone and will genuinely help me and care for me without trying to manipulate me." I stared long and hard at the knight, daring him to say something more.

He laughed. The arrogant knight laughed. I remembered why I hated knights again.

Between his laughs, he managed to say, "Wait a second, Merlin isn't dating you! That makes so much more sense!" Leon joined in laughing.

Merlin flushed and answered, "That's what you thought? You really are an idiot Gwaine." He then started laughing with Gwaine. I even felt myself laughing.

I thought Merlin was really strange. He seemed to be friends with everybody. As we continued on our way, many servants and knights alike greeted Merlin. He must have earned their friendship. I really wanted to learn more about what Merlin did.

The conversation between Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine, Merlin, and I was mainly pushing each other's buttons and witty comebacks. It was fun to just joke around for a while, not worrying or thinking about anything of importance.

Too soon we arrived at Gaius's chambers. The knights carried the cot through the door and dropped it in the middle of the walkway. I sighed and said, "I guess that will suffice for now. I'm not sure where Merlin wants it." I looked at Merlin seeing what he thought. He didn't know either.

"I'll ask Gaius," Merlin grinned. I laughed; that was a Merlin thing to say.

Merlin noted, "I really should be getting on my chores. I have to get Arthur's armor from the armory for training." He sighed. "See you guys later."

Merlin left the room, leaving me standing awkwardly with the two knights. I didn't know what to do or say.

Sir Gwaine cleared his throat and asked, "So what are you doing for the rest of the day?"

I sighed and replied, "I'm not sure. I'll probably go for a run and maybe work on some drills. That is if Gaius doesn't have any errands for me."

Sir Gwaine smiled; I knew that smile. It was mischievous, like he had a plan in place. _Oh God, what's going to happen now?_

Gwaine suggested, "You could come to our training session. We'd welcome you, and it'd be a wonderful place to get some practice with a sword. Leon here helps run the training."

I looked at Leon; there was no way I was going to trust what Gwaine said. He nodded and confirmed Gwaine's claims, "It's true. Sometimes we invite high swordsmen, and I think there's no rule against bringing a woman."

I did not think I could decline their offer without seeming discourteous. "Fine, I agree."

_This is not going to end well._

….

**So, what'd you think? Two updates in two days! Nice right? So PLEASE review! Give me your opinion! **

**Oooooh! One thing and this is kind of a spoiler: should Emily end up with Leon or Merlin? I was kind of thinking Leon because in the show there is no love interest for Leon, and honestly, Leon doesn't have a solid character in the show…there's no **_**drama **_**with him! So review and give me your opinion! **


	3. The Knights and Training Session

**So, how do you think it's going so far? I think it's decent. Read on! Shout outs go to Silmarilz1701, DandelionViolet, and blahnik33 for the reviews! Thanks for the help and keep it up! This chapter's for you!**

**This chapter also contains some fighting; I've never described fighting before so if you could review and tell me what I did wrong and what I did right, that'd be beautiful! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin (though I wish I did), and if I did the knights would be shirtless much more often!**

**Disclaimer 2: I wrote this while listening to music so if it doesn't make sense you can blame my favorite Youtube playlist comprised of mostly The Fray, Lifehouse, and Daughtry! Blame them! **

**Disclaimer 3: First minor swear word!**

***If you haven't noticed, I love the aspect of the knights! The brotherhood is touching! (Just wanted to mention that!)**

_Chapter 3- _The Knights and Training

"Leon! Gwaine! It's about time you got here! Honestly, how long does it take to carry a cot?"

I was walking to the training grounds inside the castle courtyard in a clearing. I was following Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine after being backed into a corner in a conversation and forced to come to this training. It was just my luck this training session was being led by Arthur.

The training area wasn't overly big. It had just enough room to fit approximately 75 knights comfortably. At this particular training session, at the most 50 knights were there. There was a sword rack that held the finest swords in all of Camelot made by the royal blacksmith. What I wouldn't give to try one of those swords out!

Arthur was walking to us, dressed in his armor. I could see Merlin behind him his eyes bugging when he saw me. No doubt he thought that I had gotten into trouble. Honestly, that was highly likely. My loose tongue and attitude got me into many predicaments before; most I had talked my way out of. Though some I fought out of.

Every knight's attention was on me. That meant there would be no screw-ups today. I don't think I could ever live it down. Plus, Leon and the other knights might make good acquaintances or maybe even friends! Who knows?

Leon replied to Arthur, "We had to go the whole way to the west wing while listening to Gwaine's mindless chatter. I think we made good time."

Arthur laughed, "I suppose you did!" He glanced at me and raised his eyebrows in a silent question to the knights.

"She's here to train with us. She is obviously an experienced swordsman…woman, actually," Leon explained. He looked at me to see if he offended me. I shrugged. I didn't care; you get used to it after a while. He continued, "You've had to notice she walks with confidence and has the reflexes of an expert warrior."

Arthur looked at me, but I pretended I was not paying attention to the praise. I was trying not to be flattered but they made it just so damn hard!

Arthur sighed and said, "Yes. I know." He turned to me. "Are you here entirely of your own free will? Do you want to be here?"

I laughed, "Not exactly…" I looked accusingly at Gwaine and continued, "But I do want to be here." I had an afterthought so I added, "as long as it gives me decent practice." I smiled mischievously.

Arthur laughed. "You got guts. I like you; you can stay. Try not to get in the way."

I brushed past him to Merlin and teased, "Try to keep up."

The knights laughed and Arthur declared to all knights, "Find a partner! We'll start with some sparring with _dull_ swords! Did you hear that Gwaine? _Dull_ swords!"

Merlin explained privately to me, "Gwaine once used a sharp sword during a dull sword drill and injured a new knight. Luckily the wound was only in the shoulder and not very deep."

I snorted, "Figures."

Arthur pointed to me and instructed, "You go with Leon. He'll show you what to do."

I looked to Sir Leon who motioned me over to him. I said goodbye to Merlin and jogged to join Leon. Leon led me to a sword holder that held all dull swords. He looked at me up and down and picked up a sword, tested it, and put it back down. Leon looked around more and saw one. He picked it up, tested it, and passed it to me.

I twirled it in my hand. The balance was extraordinary! It seemed to fit right in my hand.

Sir Leon asked, "Will it work?"

I nodded. "It's perfect." I looked around and saw some knights starting to spar. "So, you just go wherever and start to fight?"

Leon nodded and said, "Yeah and of course, you'll have to lose your sharp sword."

I looked at my sword and nodded. "I suppose."

Leon led me again to an area where no other knights were and took off the belt his sword was attached to and threw it on the ground some distance away. I did the same.

Leon entered his battle stance and asked, "Ready?"

I nodded and Leon attacked.

He started hesitantly, which was expected because it was probably his first time fighting a girl. Or at least one of the first. Men always find it hard to fight women, which is understandable.

Leon swung an overhand blow. I deflected it easily, meeting his blade and flicking it off to the side. He was surprised to see it deflected and not blocked. I rarely blocked strikes in battle. Because I was female, I wasn't as strong as a man (which I absolutely _hated_ to admit), so I couldn't block since blocking was mostly about strength.

His balance was off so I swung a decent side hand blow at him. He blocked this and followed with a thrust. _Odd pairing, I noted. At least his fighting still isn't predictable._ I deflected barely in time because of my surprise. He then followed with an attack consisting of sidearms, overhands, underhands, and thrusts that was so quick I had trouble deflecting all of them. I started giving ground.

Leon's skill was impressive; I'll admit. Sadly for him, it wasn't good enough. I started to bring out my best weapons: grace and speed. Both things were men almost never had in abundance.

I stopped giving ground and started dodging blows. At a particular high sidearm, aimed for my head, I ducked and at the same time, stuck out my leg to sweep his legs. He barely jumped in time. Then, I started my attack.

Leon's face became beaded in sweat as he slowly gave ground. I started to give my signature quick, hard blows that were varied so much you couldn't tell what would come next. Leon's main focus became blocking all my strikes. After he deflected a thrust, he tried a desperate sidearm at my sword arm. Unfortunately, Leon made contact and my whole arm went numb. I knew I would drop my sword soon. So I jumped back quickly for a much needed break. Leon didn't follow; he needed a break too.

It was then I realized most of the knights were watching our battle. I couldn't lose this. No matter how much I suffered, I would not lose in front of so many, especially to a knight of Camelot.

I switched my sword to my left arm, which was just as adept in sword as my right. I attacked again with an overhand blow. Leon was not prepared for my sudden strike. Again, his main focus was deflecting my attacks. He did not give ground this time though. It was a dance; I attacked and Leon defended, neither gaining nor losing ground.

This went on for a while, which felt like hours but was more likely minutes. It was tiring, fighting such a skilled warrior for such a long time. Especially on the offensive. I jumped back again, needing a break. Leon's breath was coming in gasps; I can happily say I was not at that point yet. We started to circle each other, waiting for the other to strike. This time around, Leon struck first.

Leon lunged at me, exposing himself, making it easy to dodge. He continued in his momentum, passing me. As he passed, I struck the back of his knee (low I know, but hey, I was tired). He knelt and I knocked the blade out of his hand. I stood behind him, one hand holding his hair pulling his head back, exposing the throat, the other holding my dull blade at his throat and waiting for his submission.

Sir Leon gave it with a nod. I released him and relaxed. I felt drained. Sir Leon was clearly a formidable opponent. I shook out my right arm; I could feel a bruise swelling where Leon struck me. I looked and sure enough there was.

Leon stayed in a kneeling position for a moment. Finally, he got up and faced me. I always compliment a fearsome opponent.

"Your fighting ability is amazing, Sir Leon. It has been a while since I met someone with skills matching yours," I sincerely complimented.

Sir Leon smiled a tired smile, "I am clearly not as good as you, Emily." Leon looked beaten, like his spirit had been broken. I realized then that he had just been beaten in front of many of his brother knights, by a girl no less!

I had to restore some of his honor. "Don't feel too disappointed. I have been training with a sword ever since I could walk." Sadly, this was no exaggeration.

Sir Leon nodded, seeing what I was trying to do. "Thank you, Emily. You have no idea what it means." He looked around at the knights gawking at us.

I just now studied their faces. They were in a mixture of disbelief, disappointment, and anger. I guess it hadn't gone over well.

"Well done!"

I turned in the direction of the voice and saw a small giant. I was slightly intimidated, though only just.

The giant continued, "I have never been able to best Leon, yet you do it in one try! Most impressive."

The knights staring at Leon and I started to break up, making it a little less awkward.

I looked up at the man in wonder and replied, "Thank you. And you are?"

The man smiled and introduced himself. "I am Sir Percival."

"You, sir, are _huge_!" I couldn't help it. I was in awe.

Percival laughed a booming laugh. "I get that a lot."

Behind Percival, I saw Arthur approaching. His face was impossible to read. _I hate when people are good at controlling their emotions! God, give me some hint whether to run or smile!_

I smiled shyly at the approaching Arthur. "Hello, Arth-I mean sire."

Arthur looked at me judgingly and then broke into a smile. "Call me Arthur! I can't believe you defeated Sir Leon." He looked around. "Many of our finest knights could not do that!"

Arthur was clearly impressed, and I smiled. I wouldn't be hung for defeating a knight. _Thank God!_ "Thank you _Arthur._"

Merlin walked up behind me and examined my arm delicately. I hesitantly let him finger it, until he reached the spot around the elbow where my bruise was forming. At this, I gritted my teeth and took my arm back forcibly.

Merlin eyed me wearily. "Leon laid a blow didn't he?"

I sighed and replied, "Yes, and it's fine, Merlin."

"Oh really?" I nodded and he continued, "Then why won't you let my touch it?"

I was getting backed into corners in conversations a lot lately. "Because…um…I don't want you worrying."

Merlin nodded, clearly not satisfied. "Sure…"

I punched him playfully on the arm (with my uninjured one). "Shut up!"

"Ow!"

"Suck it up," Arthur and I spoke in unison.

I smiled at the irony of Arthur and I agreeing on something. Arthur tried to hide a smile, but it poked through. It turned into a laugh.

"If you want to be worried Merlin, check Sir Leon's knee. It felt like a solid blow," I suggested.

We all turned our attention to Leon who was slightly favoring his leg. "I'll be fine," he insisted.

"Like hell you will. Sit down; let me have a look," Merlin commanded.

Sir Leon clearly wanted to protest but with a look from King Arthur he sat down and allowed Merlin to examine his leg.

I moved to Sir Leon and knelt opposite of Merlin. "I placed the blow where it wouldn't hit anything important, but it will still hurt." I looked at Leon and said, "Sorry, I could've been more careful."

Sir Leon grunted when Merlin found a tender spot. He assured me through gritted teeth, "It's not that bad. I'll live."

Merlin finished the examination and explained, "It'll be an ugly bruise, but Emily was right when she said she didn't hit anything important."

Leon smiled and got up. He limped a little when walking over to Percival and Arthur, but he tried to hide it. Merlin looked at me and asked, "Is your arm numb?"

"Yes," I admitted.

Merlin said sternly, "Gaius will give you a spread to put on that."

"Fine, couldn't hurt."

I walked over to the group of knights with Merlin following. I tried not to favor my arm, but in all honestly, it hurt!

When I joined the group, Leon eyed my arm and asked concerned, "Your arm isn't bad is it?"

I smiled and reassured, "It'll be a nasty bruise but that's it. I've had worse."

Leon smiled, clearly relieved. I smiled back, honored he cared at least a little.

Percival and Arthur continued their previous conversation. Percival whined, "We have to get up how early?"

"Five in the morning." Seeing Percival's face he added, "It's not that bad."

"Why do you have to get up so early?"

Percival turned to me, pouting. "We have a tournament at the end of the week. Arthur says we have to get up early for the first part so we can fit everything in two days."

"Ooh, fun!" I said sarcastically.

Sir Percival nodded.

Sir Leon noted, "You'll need the early morning practice if you want to beat me!"

Arthur snorted, "Emily doesn't."

Leon rolled his eyes. "So it starts now. The teasing huh? Well, let it all out. Throw it on me; I can take it!" He looked at Arthur, Percival, and Merlin, daring them to say something.

Finally, Percival snorted, "You got beat by a girl."

"And I'd love to kick your butt, too. Name the time and place," I defended.

Percival's face lost all color. "Uh..."

Leon laughed and smiled at me. I felt my heart flutter. _What? This isn't right? No, focus on building a life, Emily._

I smiled back a bit hesitantly. I changed the topic. "How do tournaments work in Camelot?"

Arthur looked at me, "It's a difficult thing to explain."

Leon suggested, "I can explain it to you, if you meet me here tomorrow morning after my patrol duty."

My heart fluttered again. _Will you stop that!?_

"That'd be wonderful."

Merlin added, "I better get Emily to Gaius, to get her arm looked at." He looked at Leon. "I'll bring you some salve for your leg later tonight. I'll be back soon."

Merlin started to lead me away when Arthur called, "Merlin, don't forget you have to polish my armor, do my laundry, write my speech for the tournament, and muck out the stables."

Merlin and I turned around to address the group of knights. "Thank you so much sire for reminding me."

Sir Leon looked at me and smiled goodbye. I smiled back.

Merlin, of course, noticed the exchange. As we were walking away, he raised his eyebrows in an unspoken question. "Shut up!" I teased as I punched his arm.

"I didn't say anything!" Merlin defended.

"You didn't have to!"

….

**So, how was it? Please leave a review! Also, can you tell me how the 'fight' scene went? I tried my best, but as I said, I'm a newbie at this!**

**Also, if you haven't PM'd or reviewed me for the Emily/Merlin or Emily/Leon thing yet, you should. I want your opinion!**

**One more thing, do you think I did okay with showing the knights' personalities? If not, tell me how I could do better!**

**The next chapter should be up sometime over the weekend and don't worry the action will pick up very soon!**

**Thanks for reading, as always! **


	4. Fighting the Urge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**And as always, REVIEW please! I love reviews! It brings me indescribable joy! **

**This chapter is written in Leon's POV!-I'm trying something new.**

_Chapter 4 – Fighting the Urge (Leon's POV)_

As I walked away, limping, from the training grounds, I found it hard to maintain my dignity. Emily just beat me in a sword fight, and I got injured! Even worse than that, _Emily_ got hurt. I had hurt a girl in a swordfight.

_Why did I try that desperate side arm? And, of course, that was the one hit Emily couldn't defend! What if I broke her arm? What would Gaius say? How could I stand myself?_

_Emily seemed fine, but what if she's not? What if she's hiding the pain like I'm hiding mine? How could I hurt her?_

I continued mentally beating myself up until I reached my room in the castle. I stumbled through the door, slammed it shut, and looked around. I stood there, contemplating my life.

_Why did Arthur have to pair me up with Emily? Why couldn't it have been Gwaine or Elyan or even Arthur himself?_

_Why did Emily seem so distraught when she hit me on the leg? She doesn't seem like the merciful type. Does she think of me…like that?_

I stood there for an unknown period of time. Finally, I snapped out of it and pulled off my armor and shirt. I kicked off my shoes, ignoring the pain in my knee.

I belly-flopped onto the bed and asked out loud, "Why on earth do I feel this way about her? I've never felt so…distracted."

I didn't even notice how beautiful Emily was until after the battle; she stood there, exhausted, having no idea I couldn't take my eyes off her. I watched her finger her shark tooth necklace carefully, worriedly, when Arthur approached. I enjoyed seeing the relief and joy on her face when she saw Arthur wasn't going to punish her.

Then, I practically made a fool of myself when I suggested she meet me tomorrow after patrol. I could still remember what the knights said after Merlin and Emily left.

Percival had arched his eyebrows and said in a singsong voice, "Leon? Do you have a new love interest?"

Arthur looked quizzically at me. "I don't think I've _ever_ seen you interested in a girl. It's…weird."

I blushed. "No!" But I could tell I said that a little too quickly in a too high of octave.

By their faces, I could tell they had noticed. _Great, just great…_

"What's going on over here, princess?" Gwaine walked up and looked at us, wondering what had just gone down.

"Leon got his butt kicked by a girl," Percival informed him.

"Thanks Percival," I muttered sarcastically.

"Wh-what! That's…wow, Leon." Gwaine put his hand on my shoulder. "You know I'll never let you live this down."

I nodded; I knew that was coming.

"That's not even the best part!" Percival boasted.

"Percival, if you dare I swear-" I started to say threateningly.

"He likes her too!"

I hit the back of Percival's head. "Do not!"

"Do too!"

I shook my head, sighing. I would never convince these stubborn knights. They were like children. Very immature children.

Arthur joined in, "Then why are you meeting her tomorrow?"

Gwaine giggled. "He's what?"

"They're meeting here to _talk about the rules of a tournament in Camelot_," Percival clarified.

Gwaine's grin got bigger. "Oh-"

"Don't you dare say anything Gwaine," I threatened.

Gwaine's smile just got bigger until it looked like he would burst.

I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going to my room to rest my leg." I turned and walked away fuming.

"He's just hiding his red face because he knows it's true!"

I whipped around, trying to tell which one said that. I looked closely at each of them but for the life of me, I couldn't tell which one said it. So, I continued limping up to my room, where I was now.

"Ah! Why? Why me? Why now?"

I rolled onto my back and looked at the ceiling. I didn't even feel myself drifting off to sleep.

…

I woke up to knocking on my door. I rubbed my eyes.

_How long was I asleep?_ I looked out the window; the sun was setting. _Awesome, I just lost a day. Great job, Leon._

I stood up and waited until the head rush left before walking to the door and opening it. I definitely did not expect to see Emily.

I stuttered, trying to compose myself, "H-hi Emily. What brings you here?"

Emily's eyes widened at me and then looked up to make eye contact with me. _What's her problem?_ I looked down and saw myself shirtless. _Oh crap, way to embarrass yourself, Leon._

"Merlin was busy so he sent me with the salve for your knee." She held out the bottle for me to take.

I took it and muttered, "Thanks."

When she didn't leave I asked, "Is there anything else?"

Emily looked at her feet and murmured, "Gaius wanted me to take a look at your leg and make sure it's fine."

"Oh. Uh, yeah; sounds good." I backed away awkwardly from the door. "Come in."

Emily hesitantly stepped through the door and glanced around the room. I immediately wished I had tidied up or at least remembered where I put my shirt.

"So, how's your leg feel?"

I walked to the table in my room and sat down in a chair. I replied, "Not bad. It could be worse."

I swung my leg onto a chair near me. I started to roll up my pant leg. I casually asked, "How's your arm? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Emily laughed and looked at her elbow. There was a bruise covering her elbow. I felt a twinge of guilt when I saw it. "It's a little stiff and Gaius said not to use it extensively for a while, but it will be fine." She smiled a sad smile. "I've had worse, much, much worse." She shuddered.

I wanted to comfort her, to make sure she knew she would never be hurt again. _Wait a second, what's going on with me?_ I felt my heart rate increase. _No, I cannot have a crush on a serving girl. Nothing can happen between us._

Emily snapped out of her trance and announced, "Anyway, let's have a look at your leg."

She examined the bruise. "It doesn't look too bad." She fingered it tentatively, watching my reaction. I grimaced when she hit the heart of the bruise. She stopped and fingered her necklace.

"Sorry," Emily apologized.

"It's okay. No harm done."

Emily nodded and then realized, "It's just a regular bruise. The salve will help a lot. Gaius said the inflammation should go down by the tournament."

I opened the bottle and dumped some of the concoction onto my hand. The stuff smelled terrible. I wanted to gag.

Emily's nose wrinkled and she complained, "Is that how my medicine will smell?" She coughed. "I don't want any anymore!"

I scoffed. "Wait till you have to drink something he makes for you. Then you'll be begging for this stuff."

Emily laughed. She looked so pretty when she laughed.

I applied the stinky potion to my leg and felt tingles where it touched.

Emily advised, "You should wash your hands. Gaius made sure to tell me to make sure you didn't eat it. No matter what."

"He didn't have to worry about that!"

"I'm starting to realize that."

I stood up, not knowing what to do now. I didn't want her to leave, but I didn't want to make myself look like any more of a fool.

"You're still going to explain the rules of a tournament to me tomorrow right?" Emily asked out of the blue.

I stuttered, "Yeah of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Emily blushed and looked at her feet. _She's so cute when she's embarrassed_. "Well, I didn't know if your leg hurt too much or if something else came up or…"

"Or what?"

"Or you didn't want to meet me." Emily quickly added, "I'd understand of course, if you didn't want to. I could ask someone else."

"No, of course I want to meet you tomorrow!" Realizing how that sounded I continued, "To talk about the tournament…rules. Yeah…"

Emily smiled at me. My heart skipped a beat. She was so beautiful.

"That sounds great! What time should I meet you and where?"

"Uh…patrol ends at around 11, so noon at the tournament grounds."

"Cool." Emily looked around nervously. "I should be getting back. Gaius will be wondering."

I stuttered, "Oh yeah. Yeah of course." I walked across the room to the door and opened it for Emily. She stepped through and faced me.

"Thank you, Sir Leon. You're much too kind."

_She said, '_Sir_ Leon,' why does she have to be so formal?_

"You're welcome." Emily started to walk away so I called, "And Emily?"

She turned around. "Yes?"

"From now on it's Leon. There is no need to be so formal." I forced a smile on my face though I felt like screaming at myself.

"Goodbye then Leon."

"Goodbye Emily."

…..

**So, what'd you think? Did you guys like the Leon POV? Which one did you like better the Emily POV or Leon POV?**

**How did I do on this chapter? I know it's filler/fluff or whatever but I felt like there had to be an awkward conversation between Emily and Leon! **

**As always, PLEASE REVIEW...and follow. I know a lot to ask but I know you can do it! **** Thanks so much guys for reading! Next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. The Meeting and Complication

**Sorry I haven't updated since Sunday…v-ball season has started along with softball and I'm just a little overworked and tired! But don't worry! I will still be updating (between me and all my readers: this takes priority over hw…ssshhhhh…don't tell anyone). **

**Shout-outs go to DandelionViolet, libertyrunmom, and castofmerlin! Thanks for the reviews and advice! **

**Disclaimer: I do not nor claim to own Merlin.**

**I've had my snack and drink, now it's time to write! Here's chapter 5! REVIEW please!**

_Chapter 5-_The Meeting and Complication

Emily POV

As I walked to the tournament grounds, I started to wonder what I was doing there. I, (in this city) a serving girl, was meeting with a knight (from Camelot!) so he can explain the rules of a tournament. Surely I was crazy.

_Relax, Emily. Treat him like anyone else. Treat him like he doesn't make your heart beat fast, or the thought of him doesn't send chills up your spine._

_What the heck! I had known this guy for two days! And I was already starting to fall in lo-…_

_NO! DON'T EVEN THINK THAT WORD! That can't happen to me, or him. It's too dangerous for the both of us. Not to mention insane._

I decided to stop talking to myself before I really did go insane.

Merlin had already described where the tournament grounds were so I had an idea of where I was going. I was supposed to go to the training grounds and walk east. Simple enough.

Turns out my lack of directional sense had other ideas. It took me ten minutes just to find the training grounds, and then another five to tell which way was east. I do not do well with directions.

Finally, I stumbled upon the tournament area and stood there waiting. It was a little after noon but I couldn't expect a knight of Camelot to be on time to a meeting with a _serving girl_.

"Hello Emily!"

I turned around startled to find not Leon, but Sir Gwaine. "Hi, Sir Gwaine."

"What are you doing here?"

"Apparently you know why," I snapped. These arrogant people were the type that got under my skin.

"Indeed I do." He laughed. "Indeed I do. Sir Leon should be here any minute."

"Wonderful," I replied sarcastically.

He leaned in toward me. His face was suddenly serious, somber even. "Just don't hurt him. He's been through a lot and he has a lot of pressure on him. _Arthur _puts a lot of pressure on him."

I didn't know what to say. Gwaine actually cared about someone? What?

I managed to stutter, "I'll remember that."

"Good." He straightened and walked off, passing Leon.

Leon walked up to me (not limping anymore, thank God) and looked at the fast disappearing figure of Gwaine. He asked, "What was he here for?"

Leon wasn't wearing his normal uniform. He seemed to be dressed casual in a simple shirt (though still made out of high quality fabric) and simple pants. He wore the same boots. His sword was belted across his pants. He seemed more relaxed, more at ease, in these clothes. It did look good on him.

"He was here to joke around with me, still upset I made fun of his hair yesterday," I lied.

Leon laughed, "He is overly attached to his hair."

"So true."

Leon looked around uncomfortably. His eyes rested on me for a moment before he spoke, "So, what do you want to learn about tournaments in Camelot?"

"Everything! I want to learn about what the events are, how scores are calculated, who participates, what the prizes are..." My voice trailed off as I became lost in my thoughts. Camelot was famed for her tournaments, though no one from where I'm from has ever been welcome in one.

Leon clapped. "Well then, we had better start over here…"

My Camelot tournament education began.

…..

Leon and I were sitting in the stands that had already been set up for the tournament. We had been talking for over six hours and the sun was beginning to set. We had talked about Leon's childhood to my favorite sword drills to what Camelot had been through in the last couple years. This Morgana lady sounded like she really hated Camelot.

"So are you participating in the tournament?" I asked once the conversation had slowed.

Leon smiled. "Yes, I am."

"Do you think you could win?"

"Well, Arthur's not competing, so I'll have a good shot. The sword competition should be easy but the jousting will be difficult. Many of the knights are adept in jousting."

"I think you'll win."

Leon's eyes widened and he looked at me. "Really?"

"Yes. You're really good at sword fighting, trust me I know, and as for jousting…" I looked at him, sizing him up. "You have the upper body strength needed, and assuming you're decent on a horse, you'll be fine."

Leon accepted the compliment with a surprised face. "Thanks Emily. That means a lot."

"You're welcome." I was surprised to find I was sincere.

I looked at the sunset enjoying the peace it brought. I sighed, knowing I had to go home. "It's getting late; I should be getting back."

Leon stood up. "I'll walk you back."

I stood beside him. I thought, _A few months ago, I would have refused any guy who offered to walk me home. Look where I am now._ "Sure."

He jumped off the side of the platform and held his arms out to me so I could jump down. I put my hands on his shoulders and he slowed my fall as I jumped down. When he took his arms away, I felt deprived.

Where he had touched, I could feel little tingles dancing on my arms. It felt nice.

We walked in silence, heading for Gaius's chambers. After a while, Leon asked, "Will you help me with my sword fighting?"

I was shocked. I had never imagined Leon coming to me for help. I stuttered, "Uh, s-sure. But why?"

Leon shrugged. "You clearly out-matched me. You have a different style of fighting I've never seen before." He looked into the distance remembering our fight. "It's based entirely off of grace and agility."

"I've found strength fighting is not on my side, ever. Especially against opponents like you."

"Like me how?"

I sighed, not knowing how to describe it. "Being a swordswoman, I don't have as much strength as a man." It took all my effort to admit it. "You are an example of someone who has been training in strength for all his life. Am I right?"

Leon laughed. "Yes."

"Fighting with strength would not work for me. You would defeat me easily. Therefore, I fall back on speed and agility. Both things few swordsmen have in great quantity."

Leon nodded. "That makes sense."

"It keeps me alive."

"That's good."

I nodded, living was good. "So about training you, do you mean for the tournament?"

"I was hoping you would. Fighting you reminded me that if I came across you in combat, I would be dead. Plus, fighting with speed and agility will make me better. That's something I should always be striving for."

Suddenly, I remembered what Gwaine said, about Leon having a lot of responsibility. "When was the last time you had a day off?"

Leon started, surprised from the question. He recovered quickly, as I suspected he would. "I'm not sure. There have always been so many things to do, so many knights to train, so many quests to complete…" Leon trailed off.

"You should take a day off sometime. It will do wonders."

"I wish I could, but I can't. I have to be there for Arthur. He's still transitioning to King and needs help with all the responsibility that takes."

I muttered, "You're always so noble."

"What?"

"Nothing!" I assured Leon.

We walked in silence, neither of us having anything to contribute to the conversation. We reached Gaius's door before it became too awkward.

"Thank you Leon. I've learned much," I thanked.

"Think nothing of it." Leon was about to walk away before he added, "So will you help me with my sword training?"

I blushed. He really wanted my help. "Of course I will. When should we meet?"

"Tomorrow, at dawn. Is that okay?"

"That's wonderful, see you there."

"Goodbye Emily."

I walked through Gaius's door, exhausted, tiring of keeping up the façade of being a servant. It was tiring!

Merlin was waiting for me with a huge grin on his face.

I hesitated. "What?"

"That's wonderful, see you there," he mocked me.

"You dork! You were spying on me!" I accused.

He held up his fingers. "Just a little," he confessed.

I jumped for him but missed. He ran away from me, hiding behind Gaius. I chased him around Gaius until we stopped for breath.

"Gaius! He was spying on Leon and me!" I complained.

"Merlin…" Gaius started.

"But Gaius! She's in love with him!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"HUSH UP!" Merlin and I both looked at Gaius. "You are acting like brother and sister! Now go to bed and think how to apologize to the other in the morning."

"Yes Gaius," we replied meekly. I may stand up to legions of warriors but there was no way I was risking an angry Gaius.

So I went to bed and apologized to Merlin in the morning.

….

Throughout the week I helped Leon in sword fighting. Leon made a lot of progress. He started to fight with agility and grace. Eventually the day of the tournament came and I wished him luck.

"You won't need luck. You have skill," I encouraged Leon. That was my way of wishing luck.

We were walking together to the tournament grounds where the sword fighting part was being held.

"Thanks Emily. Your faith means a lot."

Leon and I had grown close but it was still awkward around him. I really didn't want to do anything stupid. Still we learned a lot about the other and I learned just how noble Leon really was.

I also made contact with other knights. Primarily I met and talked with Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, and even the King Arthur himself. They all had become used to the fact that I was a girl and they didn't mind it anymore. That was nice.

Leon and I walked to his tent. We said our goodbyes and he handed me his wallet to keep. We had agreed previously that I should keep his wallet while he battled. I went to find a seat in the crowd. I watched two rounds. The rounds were Sir Gwaine vs. Sir Alioy and Sir. Percival vs. Sir Jeift with Gwaine and Percival emerging as victors. There was a slight intermission before the next round. I went to get a snack but I left Leon's wallet in my bag entrusted in the safety of one of the nicest and most honest stable boys, Derion, who was sitting beside me.

As I was about to approach a stall selling delicious looking sandwiches, I felt hands grab me around the waist. The hands had obviously come from the alley behind me. I started to gasp at their audacity when a hand clamped over my mouth. I started to struggle, but the hands were too strong and I was caught off guard. The hands dragged me to an alley where another man appeared with a cloth. He used the cloth to cover my mouth and nose.

I didn't breathe and wiggled out of the man's grip. I started to yell and run before the hands found me again. This time the cloth was put over my mouth directly. I tried not to inhale but eventually I had to.

Everything went black.

…..

**So….what'd you guys think? I crammed this chapter in between some homework and practice so I apologize if it's a bit…ya know…bad. Please review and tell me what I did right and wrong! **

**Another updater should come by the end of the week (probably on Friday) but if not then definitely two chapters over the weekend!**

**So…REVIEW please! It brings me incomparable joy and brightens my day every time I read one! Advice is welcome! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Tricks and Whatnot (Part I)

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday…I was too tired and sore!**

**This chapter was too long so I separated it into two (hence the 'Part 1' and 'Part 2').**

**There is some suggestive stuff in here…nothing happens…it **_**just suggests it**_**. Read with caution.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

_Chapter 6-____Tricks and Whatnot_

**Leon's POV**

The first day of the tournament was over. The crowds were dispersing, either to the tavern or to home.

That day, I had won all the matches in sword fighting. I had beat Sir Elyan and Sir Aldric. It had been much easier than I expected. Emily's lessons must have really helped.

I was exiting my tent when I thought of Emily.

_Tonight will be the night. I'll ask her to meet me tomorrow for dinner. I will do it._

I had tried to muster up the courage all week but failed. Today I would.

I looked for Emily in the stands but she wasn't there. _She said she would wait in the stands until I left my tent. Where could she have gone?_

As I searched for Emily, I saw one of the stable boys, Derion, looking through a bag that looked curiously like Emily's. I watched him for a moment, suspicions rising when I saw him pull out my wallet. I pushed through the crowd to Derion.

"What are you doing with Emily's bag?" I accused.

Derion looked up to me with fear in his eyes. Maybe I had put too much harshness in my voice.

Derion whimpered, "She left it with me and never returned. I don't know where she went."

Derion looked like he was about to cry and it was then I noticed how young he was. He was 14 summers at most. He had to be terrified of a knight, especially one accusing him.

My face softened. "Where did Emily go?" I felt panic rising up inside me.

"S-she said she was going to get a snack. She said she would be back in ten minutes. She was going to share with me." His voice was guilty, not like he committed a crime, but like he knew who did.

I had to force my voice not to show any concern. "When was this?"

"Two hours ago."

My dam broke. "Two hours! She said she would be back in ten minutes and it's been two hours! You didn't think to tell anyone?"

Tears slipped down Derion's face. "I didn't know what to do…I'm so sorry." He started to sob.

"What part of town did she go to?" Derion didn't answer; he just continued to sob.

I picked him off the ground and held him by the shoulders. "Where did she go?"

Derion mumbled and continued to cry. I shook Derion roughly, urging him to tell me. "Where!?"

I saw Elyan, Percival, and Gwaine run up to me. Their faces had similar expressions of worry printed on them.

Elyan looked at me holding Derion forcibly and asked, "What's wrong?"

I dropped Derion as all the strength left my body. "I…I don't know. He does though."

I felt panic overwhelm me and it brought a new surge of strength. I grabbed Derion again and demanded, "Where did she go?"

Derion sobbed, "She went to go get a snack."

"Yes but where?"

"She said she would check Monty's, east two streets."

I dropped Derion, and he collapsed. Derion said, "I went to look for her but I couldn't find her. I only found this." He held up a necklace, a shark tooth necklace. Emily's shark tooth necklace.

"No." I grabbed the necklace and examined it. The chain had been broken, like it was ripped off in a fight.

_Don't jump to conclusions. You don't know what happened, _a voice in my head warned. _She might have just lost it._

I couldn't ignore the facts. Emily was missing. Her necklace had been ripped off her neck. _Why?_

"You should go Derion," Elyan advised.

Derion picked himself off the ground and started stumbling toward the stables.

Gwaine turned to me. "Who were you talking about?" Gwaine knew who I was talking about. He was scared to hear it confirmed. He had taken a liking to Emily in the past week. Everyone had.

"Emily. She-she's missing," I confirmed. "This is her necklace and bag."

The other knights let that sink in. They seemed to be handling it better than I was.

Percival asked, "How long has it been since anyone has saw her?"

"Two hours."

"That's not that much," Percival said thoughtfully.

"It's enough to worry!" I snapped.

Percival's face showed shock. I had never snapped at the knights before. I did not feel remorse. I was past feeling at this point. I was too worried about Emily.

"Maybe we should go look for witnesses before mentioning this to Arthur," Gwaine suggested quietly.

Elyan and Percival nodded so I followed them to Monty's.

…

Monty, the owner of the snack shop, said, "I've nev' heard of this here girl. Is she some kind of friend of yours?"

I nodded. "Are you sure? She was coming here for a snack."

Monty confirmed, "I'm positive. I would've remembered this girl." He suddenly thought of something. "You should ask my son, Desmond. He was in line all day and mingling with my customers, making sure we're keeping them happy.

"Where would he be right now?" I asked. I wanted to find this Desmond and demand to know where Emily was.

"Well, he'd be near the tavern 'ight now. He always loves a drink before bed." Monty laughed.

Gwaine led the way to the tavern.

….

"That girl was so…hot!" Desmond laughed drunkenly.

"What?" I said clenching my teeth. My stare dared him to say more.

"She was smoking hot! She wore pants though, kinda strange for a girl but still…" Desmond whistled. He was clearly drunk. If he wasn't, I would have already punched him.

I was about to give this Desmond a piece of mind when Elyan intervened, "What happened to her? Where did she go?"

Desmond's face saddened. "Some other guy got to her first. He dragged her into an alley and they didn't come out. Shame, she was far too pretty from him."

"What did this guy look like?" Elyan asked.

Desmond squinted, struggling to remember. "He was ugly, with scars."

"Did she seem to want to go with him?" Gwaine continued.

"Well, she seemed surprised, then angry. I assumed she was angry because he scared her. Then, in the alley, I heard some screaming but I thought they were just having some fun."

"Some fun? What on Earth could be so _fun_ to scream?" I growled. I was definitely agitated by this man's foolishness. Who on Earth would think that she would want to be dragged into an alley?

Desmond looked at me. "Well you know…_that_."

I felt fury rise up inside of me. Before I could say anything, Gwaine asked, "Did you see this man again?"

Desmond hiccupped. "No. They just disappeared." He looked at me. "Is she your wife or something?"

I blushed. "No! Just a…friend."

"No one can just friends with such a beautiful lady."

"Watch your tongue!"

"Leon," Elyan cautioned. "Let's take a walk."

"Fine," I snapped. We weren't going to get anything else out of this drunk.

Gwaine, Elyan, and I left the tavern. I simmered in silent anger. _How dare Desmond suggest such things? To a knight, no less!_

"Leon, do you want to talk about it?" Elyan asked concerned.

Gwaine nodded, agreeing with Elyan. "You're worrying me lately."

"I'm…" I didn't know what to say. I definitely was not fine. Emily was gone, probably kidnapped by who knows who! I didn't even get to tell her…

"I'm lost. I haven't felt so lost in a long time."

Elyan and Gwaine looked worriedly at me.

"What?" I asked.

Gwaine shook his head. "I think we need to tell Arthur. We have some proof now. And it will clearly be the end of you if we don't find her."

Elyan nodded. "Come on Leon."

I nodded, too tired and confused to have any opinions of my own.

…..

**Emily's POV**

I woke up in total dark. I blinked trying to remember what happened. It came back to me in a rush.

Leon's tournament. Getting a snack. The hands around my waist. Unable to use magic to fight them off. Smelling the sleeping potion and letting the black consume me.

After my memories returned, I concentrated on the present. I was hanging by chains around my wrists. My shoulders were on fire. I stood up, letting pressure of my shoulders. By relieving the pressure I only made it worse. I gritted my teeth against the pain.

I reached for my magic hoping to break out of the chains. Something stopped me from reaching it; my magic seemed slippery and I couldn't concentrate hard enough to catch it.

_Great. I have no magic. I'm going to have to get out of this the hard way._

I looked around searching for a possible escape. I was in a small room, probably in a dungeon. The walls were stone and dewy. There was a solid metal door opposite of me. There were no windows. I could see no escape.

_Okay, so no plan to escape…I'll just have to improvise when the time comes. I can do this._ I didn't believe myself.

_At least my knights and father aren't here to see me. They would definitely have something to say about this._ I laughed in my head. _My knights would make fun and my father would demand I find my own way out._

I decided the only thing I could do was to wait for my captor to make himself (or herself) known. And he did, maybe ten minutes after I regained consciousness.

I heard the footsteps first. Next I heard a key in the lock. The door swung open, revealing a man standing there. The man was tall and muscular, with many scars. I had never seen him before.

"Are you enjoying your stay?"

I decided to play his game, for the time being. "I'm afraid I'm a little sore."

The man laughed. "There's not much I can do about that. You'll just have to suck it up, Emily."

_Great, he knows my name. I wonder if he knows who I really am._

"Who are you and why am I here?"

"Surely you recognize me? I am quite popular in these parts."

"I've been this area for a week." I thought being the least specific as possible was my best option.

"Tsk, tsk. Very well, I shall explain. I am Aragorn, professional kidnapper. I have been working Camelot for months now. It is great Camelot has an honorable king now. King Arthur couldn't live with letting anyone die so he always pays the ransom, although he has never gotten the ransomed back."

"So I'm going to die."

Aragorn smiled evilly. "Yes, but you will be fun to kill."

"Why?"

"I've never killed one with magic as powerful as yours."

_I really am screwed now._

I bowed my head and shoulders in mock defeat. "What do want from me?"

"I want to break your spirit. I want to break you."

"I will endure any torture you put me under. I will not give."

Aragorn grinned an insane grin. "I always love a challenge."

He procured a knife from thin air.

"You're a sorcerer," I accused.

"Yes, and that's how I'll break you." His eyes glowed and the knife flashed a brief light.

He walked towards me. He stretched out his arm with the knife and slid it down my arm. A trail of blood followed where the knife touched. The pain that emanated from the cut was unimaginable.

I screamed. The pain wasn't just in my arm. It was everywhere. The spell was a powerful one. It traveled the whole way down my body and got stronger with every passing moment. But Aragorn didn't stop with just my arm. He created an incision on my other long and both of my legs.

I couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain. It overwhelmed me, filling my mind. My voice gave out; I stopped screaming and just twitched in pain.

"Do you give?" Aragorn asked cruelly.

"N-never," I managed.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"No…" I mumbled after Aragorn stormed out of my cell. I heard the door lock. The pain was going down by now.

_Leon and the knights should be looking for me by now. I think…_

"Leon, please find me soon," I pleaded.

With that, I let the darkness consume me again and I passed out.

**Part 2 is up now! Review!**


	7. Tricks and Whatnot (Part II)

**Here's Part 2!**

_Chapter 7- Tricks and Whatnot (Part II)_

…

**Leon's POV**

"The girl-" Arthur started.

"Emily," Percival interrupted.

"_Emily_ has gone missing you say. She was the one Leon was keeping an eye on right?" I nodded. "And just how long has it been?"

"Three or four hours."

"That's it?"

"Desmond saw her dragged into an alley that she never emerged from. That's enough for suspicion, isn't it sire?" Elyan said.

I couldn't think straight. _Who would take Emily? I mean she had only been in Camelot for a week! She couldn't have made enemies that quickly, could she?_

Percival, Elyan, Gwaine, Arthur, and I were conversing in the throne room. Merlin and Gaius were by the door, trying to not show any alarm but were failing miserably. I could read Merlin's face like an open book. He wanted to be out looking for Emily right now. Gaius seemed sad but accepted the situation. It's like what he said on the first day, Emily had a nose for trouble.

"It is odd, especially with Aragorn running around." Arthur thought for a moment. "Send out search parties. We can't assume it's Aragorn until he sends his ransom note."

As soon as Arthur finished his thought, the throne room doors flew open. Sure enough, Aragorn's messenger was standing there, letter in hand.

The messenger didn't speak, he never did. He just handed the letter to Arthur and left. Arthur didn't even try to capture the messenger. He had tried before with no success.

I stared at the letter in Arthur's hands with an increasing amount of worry. _Emily had been captured by Aragorn. No one ever came back alive from Aragorn._

Merlin and Gaius realized that too and I saw them staring at the envelope with just as much resentment as I.

Arthur's steady hands opened the envelope and he read the note to himself. Arthur looked up to Gaius, then Merlin, and finally me. "I'm sorry. Aragorn has Emily. He is demanding an awful amount of money. Even though he'll still…" Arthur trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished even though everyone knew what he was going to say.

_Even though he'll still kill her once he gets the money._ _That can't happen. I'll die trying to save her before that happens._

Arthur looked at me, expecting me to say something. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I didn't know what to say.

Luckily Gwaine covered for me. "We can't let her die, Arthur. Not after we met her."

Arthur nodded. He liked Emily too. "We could stage a rescue mission."

Everyone nodded. It seemed to be the only option.

Percival spoke up. "One problem: we have no idea where she is being held."

Arthur sighed, "I know."

Merlin cleared his throat. "I could reach out to some contacts...they'll be able to find her."

Arthur looked incredulously at his servant. "What contacts?"

Merlin looked guiltily at the ground and said, "It is better you don't know sire."

Gaius nodded. "I will do the same. I'll ask around."

"Good, go do that."

Merlin and Gaius left. I was pretty sure I saw tears running down Gaius's face. The other knights had noticed too.

Queen Guinevere entered the room. "What's happened?"

Elyan looked at his sister and said quietly, "Emily's been kidnapped by Aragorn."

Guinevere looked at me. I had previously discussed Emily with her, trying to hide my feelings, but Gwen saw right through me. She knew I had feelings for Emily.

"What are you going to do?"

This question seemed directed at me, though Arthur answered, "We're sending out a rescue party, once we find her of course."

I was having trouble holding myself together by now. Emily was gone, probably dead by now. If not, then she would be soon. I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Can I retire to my rooms sire?" I managed to ask.

Arthur looked concerned at me. He knew something was wrong. "Yes of course Sir Leon."

Gwaine offered, "I'll go with you."

"No," I insisted. "I need to be alone right now."

I walked out of the throne room, dangerously close to crying. There was no way I could cry in front of the knights. They needed to see me as strong, as their tough second-in-command.

However as soon as my door closed, tears slid down my cheeks. I didn't even try to stop them. There was no stopping this.

After awhile, there was a knock on my door. The tears had stopped by now and I was just sitting on the floor by the wall, thinking. I didn't reply or get up to get the door. I hoped whoever it was would just leave me alone. I should have known better.

The door opened and Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival walked in. They saw me near the wall and looked concerned. I stood up, hoping the tears had dried and left no sign of their presence.

"Yes?" I inquired.

Elyan asked concernly, "Leon, are you okay?"

I knew giving them a dishonest answer would not satisfy them. "I will be. Once I go on the rescue mission."

The knights looked among themselves. They were hiding something from me.

"What are you hiding?"

"Arthur has ordered you to stay here, to not go on the rescue mission," Percival shamefully admitted.

"What!"

Gwaine quickly added, "He thinks you're too emotionally attached."

"I am not!"

"Admit it Leon. You love her." Elyan looked at me skeptically.

"I don't _love _her. It's just an…" I struggled to find the right word. "attraction."

Gwaine snorted. "Sure…"

"I'm still going on that mission!" I demanded.

"But Arthur said you aren't," Percival argued.

"Damn what Arthur said!" The knights looked at me surprised. I guess they never suspected I'd go against Arthur. Until today, I never thought I would either.

"Please," I pleaded, "let me go. I've never asked you for anything else. Just this once, disobey Arthur for me. For Emily."

The knights looked at each other.

"Please," I begged. I was practically on my knees.

"You've never gone against Arthur before. Why now?" Percival questioned.

"It's for Emily. I can't sit here while she…" Tears sprang to my eyes. _Damn, now? Now is when I want to cry?_ "While she is with that Aragorn."

Elyan bargained, "Let us think about it. The search party doesn't go out 'til tomorrow at noon. We'll think it over together, tonight."

"Fine."

Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan left, clearly more concerned than they had been when they came in.

I shut the door and went to my bed and collapsed.

_Elyan and Percival won't go against Arthur. Gwaine will want to but Percival and Elyan will convince him not to._ Realization dawned on me. _They won't let me go with them._

I stood up and gathered a bag with clothes and supplies. After the search party left, Arthur would surely put a guard on my door.

_But by then, I'll be long gone_, I thought as I climbed out my window.

….

**What'd you think? Review and give me your opinion!**

**Do you want Emily to be tortured or not? I'm still on the fence about that and it will honestly be up to you guys whether she will or not.**


	8. Running and Threats

**So to all my followers…sorry for the wait (3 days this time!) but it's been a rough couple of days. As always review!**

**Also, I came across this AMAZING Merlin crack…check it out! It's called **_**Merlin Text Messages**___**by K. A. Carlyle. It is freaking HILARIOUS! Check it out…after you're done reading this chapter of course!**

**Also, for my rant, THERE WAS VERY FEW REVIEWS! I am very disappointed in you guys! *shaking head* Very disappointing! I need reviews for advice for how the story should go!**

**Shout out to DandelionViolet for reviewing! You rock! Also thanks for your help! This story would be lost without you! It would not make sense at all and probably just be some rants and ravings from me!**

**Honorable mentions go to libertyrunmom and castofmerlin!**

**Continue reading! I love you guys!**

**-During this chapter- Can you guys tell what I'm hinting at? I'm trying some foreshadowing! **

_Chapter 8- Running and Threats_

**Emily's POV**

I woke up to an empty room. _Thank God! _My arms and legs were bloodstained and stiff. I stood up, giving my shoulders a break from taking all my body weight. Everything was so sore; I couldn't pick one thing that hurt more than anything else.

_Where is Aragorn? He should be here soon, shouldn't he?_ I heard footsteps outside my door. _Speak of the devil…_

Even though I heard footsteps, no one entered my cell. I found that highly peculiar. Then, I heard voices.

"She won't give up any information. She's too strong." It was a man's voice, low and gruff. _I don't recognize that voice…_

"I agree. If she was able to stand the Knife of Aberlinne, then she can stand almost anything." _That's Aragorn, no doubt about it._

A new voice, a woman's voice, inserted, "That was physical torture. What if we try other forms of torture?"

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked too eager sounding for my comfort.

The woman spoke again, "Well she did take a liking to Sir Leon rather quickly…"

I could tell Aragorn was smiling maniacally, even if I couldn't see him. "Wonderful!"

_No. They can't! Leon has nothing to do with this! Leave him out of this!_

I started to struggle against my bonds, renewing my efforts to get free, ignoring the growing pain from all over. I reached for my magic, but as usual, it slipped away from my grasp.

The metal door creaked open and Aragorn stepped through. Seeing my renewed efforts to get free, he smiled.

"Heard us did you?" Aragorn smiled.

"You'll never get to him! He's under the best protection there is!"

Aragorn smiled, knowing something I did not. "Actually, he left Camelot an hour ago. Searching for you." Aragorn wicked smile increased. "The best part is that he's alone, with no protection."

_Searching for me? Why would he do something so stupid?_

"Leave him out of this! He's done nothing to you!" I pleaded desperately. I couldn't stand to think what Aragorn had planned for Leon, a knight of Camelot.

"He has everything to do with this." And with that, Aragorn turned on his heel and left.

_No!_

…...~….

**Leon's POV**

I ran. I ran away from Camelot, away from Arthur, away from my responsibilities. I was running to Emily, though I had no idea where she was.

I hadn't been able to take a horse because the stable boys were in the royal barn. Arthur had already warned them to be on the lookout for me. I was forced to go on foot. Fine with me!

_Where should I go? I could hide out in the forest or Ealdor or maybe I could run to the plains._

I never really decided. I just ran into the forest and kept running. I stopped running when I couldn't breathe anymore. I stopped by a tree, leaning onto it for support. My breath was coming in ragged gasps. I could feel a painful stitch in my side.

_How long was I running? It felt like minutes but was it? _I looked at the sun. It was setting. _I must have been running for an hour! _**(A/N: I looked up how long it takes to run a marathon and it said (for the fittest runners in the world) it took two hours. So, we are going to just say Leon is in EXCELLENT condition****! And that he can run for an hour****)**

My energy was depleted past the point of even considering to continue running. I looked at the clearing I stopped in. It seemed like a decent place to set up camp. I considered not building a fire but then realized, _No one from Camelot probably even knows I'm gone yet. Plus I can't risk predatory animals sneaking up on me during the night._

I gathered wood and sticks and built a fire. I sat next to it enjoying its heat. The sun had set by now, taking with it the warmth of the day. Out of my provision bag, I took some bread and cheese. I ate it slowly, savoring the taste of every bite. Since I was often on missions, patrols, quests, etc., I was used to rationed food and this satisfied me. Though tomorrow I would definitely hunt for some rabbit or deer. Hell, I would settle for squirrel.

I took a swig from my water canteen. Water was the most important thing to ration. I would need it in the following days, especially when Arthur discovered I was gone. There were few streams clean enough to drink out of and refill my water canteen near here.

As I lay down to sleep, gently stoking the campfire, I started to think.

_Was it the right thing to leave Camelot? What will Arthur think? What will the knights think? It'll be a shock. It was a shock to me! _I laughed. _They might think I've been kidnapped. After all, it's a little out of character for me just to disappear._

_I should have left a note explaining my reasons. Arthur will be so disappointed. _That was the fact that hurt the most. _I let my king down. I pledged my loyalty, my life, to him and I'm leaving him alone for a girl. A serving girl no less!_

_But, she's more than a serving girl. She has an air of confidence and courage. She has the strongest spirit I've ever seen and she's not afraid to say what she thinks. That's not the characteristics of a serving girl…is it?_

_But, I wouldn't change my decision if I could do it over again. Emily can't die. I have to help her and if I'm under house arrest, I can't do much. I had to get out while I still could. Elyan and Percival wouldn't have gone against the King. At least I don't think so. What if I misjudged them? What if they would deceive the king so I could look for Emily?_

_What will happen when they find my empty chambers? Will the warning bell sound? Or will they check for me first? I guess they would check the training grounds first; that would be the mostly likely place I would go if I hadn't left. Then maybe the tavern. Then, I don't know. But after a while, they'll figure out I ran away._

_I ran away. The great Sir Leon, 2__nd__ in command of the knights and defenses, ran away. I ran away from my problems instead of facing them. What kind of coward am I?_

_But I didn't run away. I'm running, but it is towards Emily, not away from my problems._

_I shouldn't have fallen for Emily. I shouldn't love her, but I do. I love Emily._

Eventually, I fell asleep in my thoughts.

Zzzzzzzzzzz…..

….

**Still Leon's POV (but in dream-form)**

I was running through the forest; I couldn't tell from what I was running from, but I knew I had to run and get away. I had to get away now.

I looked over my shoulder back at whoever (or whatever) was chasing me. I couldn't see who it was. I just heard the footsteps getting closer. A new surge of panic urged me to run faster.

I turned back around to look where I was going. The trees seemed to reach out for me. They wrapped their limbs around my torso, slowing me down. I fought them off.

"No, no! Let me go!"

One particular tree limb reached for my foot and tripped me. I fell hard. The tree limb grabbed my foot and held me up by my foot. I struggled but I couldn't get away. The people (or whatever else) chasing me were getting closer.

I stared at the bush where they would emerge from. I stopped struggling; I had accepted my fate. I would die at the hands of the chasers.

The pursuers eventually pushed their way through the brush and came out of the bush. To my surprise, it was Arthur, Merlin, and the knights: Percival, Gwaine, and Elyan.

Arthur walked to my hanging figure. "Why Leon? Why are you running?"

I replied, "I can't let her die. I just…I just can't."

Arthur's face showed one emotion: disappointment. "For a serving girl, Leon? She's only a serving a girl! What would your family say?"

"Guinevere was a serving girl!"

Arthur's face remained unchanging. "That's different. I am King. I can do what I want. You are only a knight. Certain things are expected from you."

"No-," I started.

"You're a disappointment Leon," Arthur interrupted. "You failed all of us. You abandoned us."

That was my biggest fear: disappointing Arthur and the knights. I had failed them. I had abandoned them. And for what? Emily? She was just a serving girl!

"_No! Don't think like that! You love Emily! Fight it Leon! You know who you love, and who will accept you. Damn the consequences! Who do you love Leon?" _The thoughts weren't mine but they sparked ones that were.

"I love Emily and I would sacrifice myself for her!"

Arthur smiled grimly. "Fine. If that's your choice." He snapped his fingers and the branch released me, dropping me on my head.

"Umph!" The wind was knocked out of me. By the time I had recovered and stood up, Arthur and the knights were gone. But Merlin remained.

Merlin urged, "Find her Leon. Find her. She needs you. You need to save her before it's too late."

I nodded and turned and ran. This time I wasn't running from something. I was running to something: Emily.

…

**Emily's POV**

I was worried sick. Leon had left to find me all by himself? What on Earth was he thinking? One man against Aragorn and all his forces. He was insane!

But it was sweet…still insane…but sweet.

_Why is Leon by himself? Did no one else want to take the risk just to save a serving girl? If they only knew who I really was. No one would be eager to save me. They would execute me if anything. Arthur would anyway._

_What is Aragorn planning for Leon? If he hurts Leon, at all, in any way or form…I swear I will…God I don't know what I'll do! But it will be unpleasant, I can guarantee you that._

As the day (or was it night…?-there were no windows to tell) wore on, I could feel my magic start to return to me. It got dangerously close. One more hour, I was sure, until the drug they had given me wore off and I could use my magic to get out of here.

Even though Aragorn knew I had magic, he had underestimated the strength of my magic and its ability to regenerate. _Figures an arrogant man would._

I heard footsteps and the door to my measly cell opened. I looked up hesitantly, worrying to find Aragorn with a new torture or even worse, Leon. Instead there was a servant. Or I thought it was a servant, indicated by his worn, stained clothes.

I decided to let him speak first. The man was average height with dirty blond hair and a muscular stature. He had a sword strapped to his belt and by his stance, I could tell he knew how to use it. He seemed to be just of age, maybe three years younger than me

The man looked up. He began hesitantly, "I know you. I know where you're from."

"What?" I asked worried. If he knew where I was from, then I was in for a lot more trouble than just torture.

"I know where you hail from," the man clarified. "I know who you are."

_Oh dear God._

"Please, whatever you want, I can get you it, just don't tell Aragorn," I pleaded.

The man snorted. "If I wanted to tell Aragorn, you would already be dead, or worse."

"Than what do you want?" I inquired suspiciously.

"I am Anton. And I want to free you from this prison, my princess."

…~…..

**Duh, duh, dun! Reveal! Well, not reveal but still!**

**Sorry there was so much thinking by both Emily and Leon in this chapter. I just couldn't do it in dialogue since there was no one for them to talk to. Unless Leon talked to some trees…hmmm…**

**Anyhoo, review and give me your opinions! I don't know if I actually want to capture Leon or not so help me figure out the rest of the story!**

**This is pretty much chapter by chapter now…there is no plan anymore. Well, there is still another complication I am throwing in but then that's it! Until the sequel! Shhh…keep that to yourselves!**

**Anyhow, it's bedtime for this student and I really need to get my homework done!**

**Check out **_**Merlin Text Messages**___**by K. A. Carlyle! As usual it is HILARIOUS! **


	9. The Capture and Pain

**This chapter goes out to DandelionViolet, who gave me the most amazing idea! Thank you for continuing advice and ideas! Keep 'em coming!**

**So, chapter 9-I'm in a great mood so I decided to give you guys back-to-back updates!**

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't own Merlin. I don't claim to. I am not making any sort of profit…at all!**

**There is some beefed up swearing in here…not like f-word but like the b-word pair…yep…read at your own discretion.**

_Chapter 9__- The Capture and Pain_

**Leon's POV**

I woke up to a twig crunching somewhere in the forest. My honed knight's instincts told me that it was not an animal.

I got to my feet and drew my sword, my eyes never leaving the tree line.

_Did the Arthur and the knights already catch up to me? I suppose it's possible. If they did, how can I fight them? I can hurt the very people I trained, can I?_

_No, I can't. If it's them, I'll ask them to let me go and if they refuse, I'll surrender. I'm not hurting my knights. Sorry, Emily._

My worries about the intruders being Arthur were squashed when a mercenary burst out of the tree line holding a sword above his head. He screamed a war cry and rushed at me.

I thrust my sword through his stomach before he could even bring his sword down in a strike. He dropped to the ground. I heard pounding footsteps behind me and turned.

_Oh no._

At least 15 heavily armed men charged at me, screaming battle cries. I couldn't fight 15 men all by myself.

_If the other knights were with me, sure…but with only me, I'll be dead in seconds._

I started to retreat when more men came out of the forest behind me.

_More men! This is overkill. This is bound to be a slaughter._

The mercenaries started to circle me, closing me in. I readied my sword, prepared to fight to the death.

"Surrender! You have no chance of winning," one mercenary called out.

"Never! I never surrender," I shouted back. I brandished my sword, ready for the grueling fight.

The man smiled evilly. "Even if it will cost Emily her life?"

I stuttered, "W-what?" _These warriors must be Aragorn's men_. _Now, I want to fight them and show them why they should have never have touched even a hair on Emily's head._

_But I can't. They said they would kill Emily. I can't let Emily die because of my thirst for revenge._

"We have your precious Emily. If you want her to remain alive, you will surrender peacefully and come with us." There was no mercy or hesitation in his voice. This man would kill Emily without any second thoughts.

_He said that she'll __remain__ alive…that means she's still alive…_ I exhaled my subconscious worry that Emily was already dead.

_I have to surrender. Emily won't die because of my pride._

"If I go with you, what will happen?"

The mercenary smiled, pleased to see I had swayed. "You will be taken to where Emily is, and probably be tortured for information on Camelot's defenses."

I could take torture. I would die before giving up information that would hurt my knights or citizens of Camelot.

"Fine. I'll go with you." I dropped my sword in defeat. The mercenary circle moved in closer until two men restrained my arms behind my back. They then tied them, very tightly, and pushed me forward to meet the man I had 'negotiated' with.

_First, I disobey Arthur, now I'm surrendering. What is wrong with me lately?_

_It's Emily. She's changed me._

I was roughly shoved to the ground. I could feel bruises forming on my knees by the sudden drop.

One of the men holding me whispered in my ear, "Not so legendary and mighty now, are you Knight of Camelot?"

I looked at the man who had whispered to me only to be backhanded across the cheek by the man I was kneeling to. As I recovered from the strike, he said, "No one looks away from me when I am addressing me. Understand?"

I nodded, worried I would do something else to anger him.

"Good. Now the rules: no escaping, no back talking, no talking at all unless you are addressed. You are to treat each and every one of us as your almighty superiors. Got it?"

I nodded again.

"If you don't, Emily will be tortured, very painfully."

There was no way I would let that happen. "I understand."

"Address me as 'Your Almightiness' or 'Sir Aragorn'."

_This was Aragorn? This was the despicable man who had been ransoming people just to kill them anyway? I should have known. His ego is bigger than Arthur's was five years ago._

I scowled and was slapped again. This was getting on my nerves. I was definitely going to have respect issues with these men.

"Do not show any negative facial expressions. If you don't like it, keep it to yourself."

"Fine."

"Fine, what?"

"Fine, Sir Aragorn," I said trying to hide my distaste.

Judging by Aragorn's expression, I didn't cover my emotions too well.

Aragorn frowned and turned to another sword for hire. "Get the horses. We'll make him run all the way to the hideout." He turned to me. "Hope the knights of Camelot are worthy of the reputation of legendary physical abilities. If not, there's a good chance you'll die before we get to torture you."

_Just great. I get to run even more. God, I hope they don't live far from here._

I was forced to stand and led to horses. They connected my bound hands with the horse's saddle with a piece of rope ten feet long.

Aragorn mounted the horse and took off. I stumbled behind after him trying to match the horse's pace.

_This is going to be a long day._

…..~….

**Emily's POV**

I was awake when the door to my cell creaked open. Anton had left five minutes ago and I was wondering who would visit me.

It was Aragorn. _What is he doing here?_

I saw in his hand he had a vial of a green potion. It must have been the substance suppressing my magic. I knew that even if I struggled, he would still force the tonic down my throat. I decided to just drink it.

"I know it's a little early for it but I'm leaving soon and I want to be sure you take it."

He lifted my chin up and opened my mouth. He wasn't gentle but wasn't unnecessarily harsh either. The vial's contents poured back my throat and I could feel my magic sliding away from my grasp, _again._ Another half hour and I would have had my magic back. Then I would have shown him what I really thought of his accommodations.

"Where are you going?" I could feel the potion tiring me out but I resisted the urge to sleep.

"I'm going to find you some company." The reply struck me cold.

The symptoms were taking effect and I was having trouble keeping my eyes open but I had to ask the question. "What company?"

"Sir Leon, of course!"

And with that, I fell asleep.

…~…

I woke with my shoulders aflame from the pressure of holding my body weight. I groaned, relieving them of the pressure. I couldn't tell if it was better with or without the pressure. I felt little difference.

I struggled to remember what happened before I was knocked out.

_There was a potion to take away my magic. I drank it and it tired me immediately. But I tried to stay awake…why?_

_Wait, Leon! Oh my god, did Aragorn find him?_

I looked up dreading what I would see. Unfortunately, my worst suspicions were confirmed. Leon was chained up similar as I was, arms chained above his head, on the wall left to me. He was slumped, unconscious.

"No! Leon!"

Leon didn't even move.

"Leon!" Tears were in my eyes now. _What had I gotten Leon and myself into?_

"Leon! Please wake up!" I pleaded, praying he was alright.

This time I got a reaction out of him. He moaned and his eyelids fluttered open.

"Oh Leon! Thank God! You're alright!"

"Wh-where am I?" Leon asked groggily. He stood up and grimaced once his shoulders were no longer under constant pressure.

"We are in Aragorn's hideout. I don't have anything more specific than that."

That got a reaction. "Aragorn! We have to get out of here!"

I couldn't help it. I had to be sarcastic. "Really? I hadn't thought of that."

Leon's face drooped. "Sorry. I just don't know how long I'll hold out from not making fun of the men."

"Why can't you make fun of them?" I asked curious.

"Just…because."

I scoffed. "That was real convincing."

Leon didn't get a chance to reply before the door opened. Aragorn stepped through. I don't know how he fit his giant ego through…

"Have you two caught up yet?"

I replied, "We were just getting there."

"Oh, sorry to interrupt. Please, go on. Pretend I'm not even here."

Leon scowled at the man. "The moment's passed. What do you want?"

_Man, when Leon is angry, he is so hot! Wait, what am I thinking? Focus on the problem at hand!_ I could feel my gaze drifting over to Leon, lingering before I looked back at Aragorn.

"What do I want? Hmm…let's think." Aragorn faced Leon. "I want you to tell me every detail you know about Camelot's defenses." He turned and faced me. "And I want you to break, painfully if necessary."

I laughed, "Yeah right."

I looked at Leon. Concern was written all over his face. He looked at me with an expression of…fear/pity.

"I'll be fine Leon. Worry about yourself." I needed to reassure Leon. He had enough to worry about.

Aragorn smiled at me. It wasn't a kind smile. "So you think you'll be fine? Let's try to convince your knight over there otherwise."

Aragorn's eyes flashed a brief gold and the knife appeared. The knife he had first used on me. I thought the knife's name was Knife of Aberlinne.

My face showed a brief expression of fear before my composure reasserted itself. Leon looked at me with apprehension. I shrugged. I needed him to know I'd be fine.

"I can take it," I resolved.

"Let's take the pain up a notch." Aragorn's eyes burned gold and the blade hummed.

Aragorn walked up to me and cut a long incision on my arm. I had to try really hard not to scream. Aragorn frowned, frustrated at my control.

He made a cut on my other arm but my resolve held. He tried each of my legs and I let out a whimper. I couldn't even feel the blood dripping down anymore. I could only concentrate on the pain.

_The pain. It hurts so badly, much much worse than it did the first time. The pain is at least tenfold. I can't scream. If I scream, Aragorn wins and Leon will worry. He can't worry. He can't worry about me. _The pain overtook my thoughts after that.

I slumped in my chains; my legs couldn't take the pressure anymore. My head fell forward. I didn't want to use any muscles I didn't have to. But by going limp, it put pressure on my arms that made them burn with new vigor but I didn't care. It would hurt either way.

I continued to whimper until the pain depleted enough for me to regain control. Knowing I didn't scream gave me a confidence I hadn't had before. It made me feel in control of the situation. It gave me hope.

I couldn't tell how much time had passed. It felt like minutes.

After the pain finally went away I stood again. I could tell the bleeding had stopped. The pain was bearable by now and I looked around the room, expecting to see Aragorn. Surprisingly, I didn't. I only saw Leon.

Leon was leaning against the wall with his head down.

My voice cracked, "Leon…are you okay?"

Leon's voice was hoarse and full of pain. "Am I okay? Are you seriously asking that? After all that you just went through?" Leon looked up to make eye contact with me and I could see tears on his cheeks.

"Leon." I didn't know what to say. "Oh, Leon."

"I'll kill that son of a bitch." Leon's voice was low and so full of pain it made my heart cry.

"No, Leon, don't. He has magic; he'll kill you before you even get close," I pleaded hoping he would heed my words.

"He hurt you. He put you through pain. He made you hurt."

"But I'm fine now. Nothing matters now. We're both okay."

"No you're not!" Leon shouted. "You were just tortured Emily! You suffered for a straight hour! And Aragorn caused it! The crazy bastard is sick!"

I felt tears running down my cheeks. Leon had seen me in pain, so much pain. "Leon, it will be fine. I'm just happy it was me, not you." I paused, thinking at the possibility. "If it was you, I don't know what I would do."

Leon looked at me in confusion. _At least this is different the blind rage._ "You're happy it wasn't me. Are you insane?"

"No, I'm just in love."

Leon sighed. "So am I…so am I."

…~…..

**Ta-da! The ninth chapter! Enjoy, comment, and follow. All that jazz. If you have any creative ideas for how Leon and Emily are rescued, feel free to PM me or review. That isn't finalized yet. I'd love to have your ideas!**


	10. The Escape

** Thanks for the reviews I got! I used the advice to come up with a way for them to escape! Enjoy! I'm not home tomorrow on Saturday so don't expect a chapter…I might have one or two up on Sunday though!**

**The beginning is a bit repetitive, I'm sorry.**

_Chapter 10__-The Escape_

**Leon's POV**

Emily's whimpering form broke me. Seeing her in so much pain just snapped something inside of me. She was usually so beautiful, happy, content. But now, it was completely different.

"Stop it!" I screamed at Aragorn. "Stop it! Torture me, not her!"

Aragorn stepped back from Emily's slumped form, admiring his work. He looked at me, a look of pure insanity on his face. "It's quite admirable. She has endured more pain than the average man could endure. And look, she's not even screaming. It's rather impressive."

"Stop! She doesn't deserve this!"

"No, she doesn't deserve it. But I want her to break. Every once in a while I get this one person who won't break from physical torture." He gestured to Emily. "She has a will of steel. Emily will never break through physical torture."

"Then why are you hurting her?" I asked desperate for answers.

Emily let a whimper. Her body started to convulse. Aragorn stared at her with sickening fascination. The convulsions got violent before her body relaxed again. I felt tears slide down my face. I couldn't watch this, but I couldn't take my eyes away.

"Stop." My pleading had decreased to a hopeless whisper.

Aragorn turned and looked at me. "No." He walked out and slammed the door shut. I could hear the lock click.

For the next hour, I watched Emily whimper, convulse, and grimace through the pain. I couldn't stop the tears and I couldn't look away. I felt that if I looked away something worse would happen. I cried for what was probably an hour. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore and I looked away. I slumped against the wall looking for some sort of support.

Eventually, Emily's episodes stopped and she was limp for ten minutes before she looked up and asked, "Leon…are you okay?"

Emily's voice was exhausted and pain filled. It broke my heart.

I replied, trying to keep my voice steady, "Am I okay? Are you seriously asking that? After all that you just went through?"

I looked at her and saw concern on her face. I could have laughed. She was concerned about me? She had been just been tortured to the brink of human tolerance.

"Leon, oh Leon."

I felt sudden anger sweep through me at seeing her sullen face. "I'll kill that son of a bitch."

"No, Leon, don't. He has magic; he'll kill you before you even get close." Emily's eyes pleaded with mine. I couldn't look at her in the eyes. Seeing her in that much pain hurt too much.

"He hurt you. He put you through pain. He made you hurt." I hoped she would see my point of view. Of course she didn't. She was blind to her own pain.

"But I'm fine now. Nothing matters now. We're both okay."

_Nothing matters? We're still trapped in this son of a bitch's castle with no escape! He'll probably be back to torture us again; I can't see Emily go through something like that again._

_Emily thinks she's okay. She was just tortured, very painfully. How can she say something like that?_

"No you're not!" I couldn't contain my pain anymore. I was tired of hiding it. Tears flowed down my cheeks and I didn't bother to try to stop them. "You were just tortured Emily! You suffered for a straight hour! And Aragorn caused it! That crazy bastard is sick!"

All my anger was directed at Aragorn. _He is the reason for all of this. He captured both Emily and me. He hurt Emily. He'll probably do it again…I want him to pay for his crimes. By me, preferably._

"Leon, it will be fine. I'm just happy it was me, not you. If it was you, I don't know what I would do." Emily was absolutely gorgeous when she was intent on making you believe something. If this were different circumstances, I would have kissed her. But the setting wasn't right, plus we were chained to the wall. _Focus on the task at hand, Leon. Think about Emily later. _I focused my thoughts, though it took a lot of effort.

_She's gone crazy. Maybe it's from the torture. Why would she want to suffer for me? Unless…_

"You're happy it wasn't me? Are you insane?"

Her next words left me momentarily speechless. "No, I'm just in love."

_Emily loves me! _I could have screamed for joy, if the situation wasn't so dire. _She really loves me!_

_It still doesn't change our situation. We are still stuck in this hellhole, waiting for the next torture. But it doesn't matter now. Emily loves me! I can stand anything now!_

"So am I…so am I." I loved Emily.

We sat in silence for awhile. I don't know what Emily was thinking about but most of my thoughts revolved around her.

The first time I met her. _It had been early morning and she had been wandering the streets of Camelot. I thought she was a man because she had been (and still is) wearing pants, had her hair up, and was (is) carrying a fine sword. I immediately thought she was pretty and was drawn to her in an instant. But, being a noble knight of Camelot, I had squashed my thoughts. I had seen Gwaine's eyes flash with surprise and then attraction. I had been sure then she would end up in bed with Gwaine. Now, that thought infuriates me._

Then, the second time I saw her. _I was following Arthur looking for Merlin. Arthur wanted to quarrel with his manservant to start his day. Since, I am (was, I guess) the perfect knight, I offered to help my king. Little did I know I would come across Emily, again! She had said she was moving in with Merlin and my reaction was immediately surprise. I hadn't known Merlin had the skill to date someone this attractive. Then when she explained further, it all made sense. She and Merlin were just friends._

Emily wasn't thinking about what I was thinking because she asked, "Any ideas for escape?"

I shook my head. "I have no ideas. This cell seems really secure and unless we can get out of these cuffs, we're stuck."

Emily sighed. "That's what I thought you would say."

…..~…..

**Emily's POV**

Leon and I conversed until we decided we should sleep and recover our strength. My arms and legs still hurt but much less than before. The pain was but a memory now.

I slept uncomfortably and dreamlessly. I woke to Leon's voice.

"Emily, are you awake?"

I replied groggily, "I am now. What's wrong?"

I looked at Leon and was pleased to find him more relaxed.

Leon smiled sheepishly, "Nothing. I just woke up and wanted to know if you were awake."

_He looks so cute when he's embarrassed._

"Well, I'm awake now."

"I'm feeling better already."

I smiled, unable to control myself. Leon just made me happy; I had no control over it.

There were footsteps outside of our cell. Leon looked at me worried.

I assured him, "We can get through this. Together."

Leon nodded and smiled. I could tell the smile was forced, but it still helped me.

Aragorn walked through the door carrying a whip. I could see where this was going. I sighed and accepted my fate. I had been whipped before; I could take it.

"Are you ready?"

I replied confident, "Yes."

Aragorn smiled a terrible grin at me. "Oh, it's not your turn." He turned to Leon. "It's his turn."

Leon bowed his head, accepting his fate. I, however, did not. I struggled against my bonds. "No! Don't hurt him! Whip me instead! Please!"

Leon shook his head. "It's my turn Emily. Please let me take my turn."

"No! Aragorn don't listen to him! Whip me! Please…" I started to cry. "No…"

Aragorn said smugly, "I told you I would break you."

He looked at Leon and explained, "I will hold the Knife of Aberlinne against Emily's throat. If you try anything, she will die a painful death. Do not test me." He looked at Leon for understanding before continuing. Leon nodded submission. "I will magically unlock your bonds. You will remove your shirt and face the wall." Leon nodded again.

Aragorn faced me and drew the knife and held it against my throat. His eyes glowed a brief gold and Leon's chains unlocked. Leon rubbed his wrists never taking his eyes off against the knife. He pulled his shirt off. Usually it would have had an effect on me, but now, it just reminded me of what was to come. Leon slowed turned around, facing the wall, and raised his arms up to the bonds. Aragorn's eyes burned gold again and the cuffs locked around his wrists.

Aragorn took the knife away from my throat and sheathed it in his belt. I tried to convince him once again. "Please Aragorn, don't do-"

My words were cut off when Aragorn slapped me. "Do not talk! I am tired of your disrespect and lack of understanding. I have something special for you after this whipping is done. Something that will please me greatly and make both you and the knight cry."

I didn't talk back. I was too busy trying to control my anger. It surged up within me bringing my magic dangerously close to my grasp. If I got my magic back anytime soon, this man was in for a nasty surprise. You do NOT mess with a charmess.

Aragorn eyed me expecting me to talk back. When I didn't, he nodded clearly pleased. "That's better."

Aragorn slowly unwrapped the whip and walked to face Leon's back. He raised his hand and brought it down in a swift _crack_! I winced at the sound of the whip. Leon didn't say anything. On Leon's muscular back there was a strip of blood from his shoulder blade to the small of his back.

Anger welled up inside of me bringing my magic closer than ever. I could feel it, just out of my grasp.

Aragorn looked at me and smiled. He raised the whip again and brought it down. This time Leon gave a small cry of pain. The cry was enough to strike pain deep into my heart. It was also enough to give me access to my magic. It was only a little magic, enough for maybe one spell but it would do.

As soon as I could feel my magic in my grasp, I used my anger to fuel it. The little magic I had access to I used to incinerate Leon's chains and to bring his sword here. This exhausted me immediately. I used too much magic for what my body was ready for. _Oh well._

I saw Leon stand up and look at me incredulously. I shrugged unable to form words of my exhausted tongue. He grabbed his sword and attacked Aragorn. I struggled to stay conscious now. But I needed to make sure Leon lived.

Aragorn was caught off guard. He never expected such a quick attack. He didn't even have time to draw his sword before he found Leon's sword protruding in his chest. His eyes showed surprise and then shut. His body went limp and he fell to the floor. Leon pulled his sword out of Aragorn's chest. He grabbed keys off of his belt.

Leon walked over to me and started to test keys in the lock of my cuffs. He said softly, "You have magic."

Then everything faded to black.

…..~…..

I woke up somewhere in a hallway. Someone was carrying me, arms under my back and knees. I stiffened and opened my eyes. I started to shout in alarm when I heard a familiar voice say, "Don't yell. They haven't realized we have escaped yet. We can still make it out quietly."

I looked up to see who was carrying me. It was Leon. "Wh-"

"Shh…don't talk so loudly," Leon whispered.

"Where are we?" I asked as quiet as I could.

Leon chuckled to himself. "After you freed me and I killed Aragorn, we made it out of the cell and now I'm trying to figure out how to get out of this damn castle." We came to a new hallway and Leon peered around the corner, checking for mercenaries. When he found none, he continued down the hall.

Horror struck me. "Do you know?"

Leon looked at me carefully. "Yes, I know you have magic." I gasped. A Knight of Camelot knew I had magic. Before I could say anything, Leon continued, "And no, I don't care. I still love you as much as before. And no, I won't tell Arthur."

I sighed. "Thank you Leon. You're much more than I deserve."

"Please Emily, I don't think I could go back to how I was living before I met you."

"Still…" I started.

"Don't say anything. Just sleep. That magic exhausted you." Leon hugged me closer to him.

I yawned. I laid my head against Leon's chest. "I love you Leon."

"I love you too Emily."

I fell asleep, content to know Leon would get us out. And that Leon knew my secret and accepted me. Well, he knew one of my secrets…

…..~…

**So as always, review! How was the death of Aragorn? I know it was really quick but it will be described in better detail next chapter! So review! Give me ideas! I usually incorporate everyone's ideas in!**


	11. Getting Away

**Like all writers, I am bribed with reviews! If I open up my inbox and find a lot of reviews, there's a good chance I'll sit down and write a chapter or two. Yes I know, just another writer begging for reviews, but reviews inspire me…they give me the ideas for almost everything that has happened.**

**So Chapter 11…**

**I don't own Merlin.**

_Chapter 11__-Getting Away_

**Leon's POV**

_Why can't I find my way out of this stupid castle?_

Currently I was trying to find an exit from Aragorn's castle without being discovered by his men. That was a lot harder than originally thought. Especially carrying Emily.

I looked at Emily's face. She looked serene, peaceful even. It was quite a difference than her usual worried face. It was a good difference. She had not woken yet since performing magic.

She had broken my chains magically. I had not seen that coming.

_Emily has magic! She would be executed in Camelot. What was she thinking coming to Arthur's realm? Everyone with magic stays clear of Camelot!_

_Arthur would have me turn her in. I'm not sure if he would execute her or not. His position on magic has slowly been changing ever since Uther died. Still, I can't take the risk. I'll just hide her from Arthur. Maybe she should stay away from Camelot altogether. She could stay in a village just out of Arthur's reach…Ealdor maybe. I'm sure Merlin's mom would take her in._

_But, I don't think I could take being away from Emily. Am I really that unselfish? _I nodded. _I have to be. Emily's life is at stake. I have to let her go._

Pain struck me at the thought of leaving Emily in Ealdor. I didn't have a choice. It would be the only place that she would be safe and that would take care of her.

_But can I hide something like this from my King, the person I swore to protect with my life? I should be able to trust him with my life, on and off the battlefield! So why can't I tell him?_

I entered a hallway that had few torches. I stayed close to the wall, ready to run one way or the other, or take a risk and duck into a room. Luckily, no mercenaries came down the hallway.

Emily started to shift positions and her body tensed. Her unfocused eyes flickered open. She opened her mouth to say something, whether to scream or speak, I do not know.

I interrupted her, "Don't yell. They haven't realized we have escaped yet. We can still make it out quietly."

Emily's eyes fixated on mine. Her voice was raspy like she hadn't had a drink in days. She started to speak, "Wh-"

I whispered, "Shh…don't talk so loudly." I looked around to see if any of Aragon's men had heard us. There were no footsteps. _Whew!_

Emily's face softened as she strained to keep her voice low. "Where are we?"

I chuckled. She really was out of it. Usually she never asked stupid questions. I decided to give her a break. "After you freed me and I killed Aragorn, we made it out of the cell and now I'm trying to figure out how to get out of this damn castle." The hallway ended connecting with one crossing it perpendicular. I peered around the corner and finding no mercenaries, continued down the hall.

Emily's face paled. "Do you know?"

Even though she was cryptic, I caught the meaning in her words. "Yes I know you have magic." Emily gasped so I quickly continued, "And no I don't care. I still love you as much as before. And no, I won't tell Arthur."

Emily sighed in relief. "Thank you Leon. You're much more than I deserve."

My heart leapt at this. She really did love me. This beautiful, magical, girl in my arms loved me, almost as much as I loved her. "Please Emily, I don't think I could go back to how I was living before I met you."

"Still…"

Emily was obviously struggling to stay conscious by this point. "Don't say anything. Just sleep. That magic exhausted you." I hugged her closer to my bare chest.

She snuggled close to me. "I love you Leon."

I felt indescribable love for Emily. "I love you too Emily."

Emily fell asleep almost immediately after that. It was comforting to have her breath against me. It gave me a reason to try harder to find a way out. Emily was counting on me to find a way for her.

I would.

I spent the better part of a half hour wandering hallways aimlessly, all the while holding Emily. I guess this would count as my training for the week.

As I looked for a way out, my mind wandered back to the moment Emily used magic.

I had just felt the second lash at my back and this time I had been unable to mask my pain. I had silently fumed at myself. _Idiot! Don't give this creep any satisfaction!_ Around that time, I noticed the chains around my hands had vanished. _Poof_, gone! I stood up and looked at Emily, instinctively knowing Emily had done it. _How?_ I asked in an unspoken question. Emily shrugged, too exhausted to answer in words. I had stood up, feeling the familiar and comfort weight of my sword. I drew it immediately, battle instincts taking over. Aragorn's face was a mix of surprise and anger. It didn't stay that way for long. I thrust my sword through his chest not giving him a chance for a spell. As much as I wanted that son of a bitch to suffer, I just couldn't do it, not with Emily watching.

Aragorn's body had slumped to the floor. I withdrew my sword and sheathed it. I reached to his belt and retrieved his keys. Numbly, I walked to Emily's chains not sure what to say. Finally I mustered up the courage to say, 'You have magic.' And then Emily blacked out. Terrific timing. I had carried her away from the cell since then and was desperately searching for a way out. I still had Aragorn's keys.

**(Back to present time now…goodbye flashback)**

_It's only a matter of time until Emily and I are found. We can't wander around much longer._

I had been walking in a direction for almost a half hour when I found the outer wall. _About time._

In between the wall and me was a brief courtyard. There seemed to be no guards. I could just see a door along the outside wall. I weighed the risks against the benefits and decided to take the risk. I had no other options.

I slowly crept from my hiding spot still holding Emily. I looked around me searching for anybody around. I saw no one. I increased my pace. I reached the door and set Emily on the ground. It was a nice reprieve for my muscles. Even though I had been training for this for as long as I could remember I was still sore. _Thank goodness Emily is fit and small…and a woman._ I stretched briefly and searched my belt for Aragorn's keys. I took them out and started to insert one after the other in the lock. There were at least ten on the key ring. _Who needs so many keys?_

"Oy! What are you doing?" an unknown voice said.

I turned towards the voice and saw three mercenaries with one horse facing me, swords drawn. They had emerged from the same opening I had come from. There was maybe twenty feet separating us. _So this is how it has to be._

I drew my sword and faced them. The man at the point instructed to one of the men, "Darius, go get some guards."

One of the men in the back nodded, sheathed his sword, and took off running back to the opening. He disappeared and the other two men approached obviously looking for a fight. Well, they'd find one.

They attacked first. The lead man attacked with an overhand which I blocked and sent a thrust after him. He easily blocked. The second man sent a side arm towards me. I blocked this and immediately blocked the first man's underhand. I replied with a quick side arm back at the second man. I felt it make contact and the man dropped, dead. It was just me and the first man now.

The first man attacked with renewed effort. His attack was nerve racking. It was a barrage of overhands, side arms, under hands, and thrusts. This battle reminded me of fighting Emily except this man wasn't as quick. I thought back to Emily's training. _ '_Be quick and decisive,' she had told me. 'Operate moves your opponent won't expect. Keep him guessing.'

I stopped blocking the man's blows and started deflecting and dodging them. This slowed the man down. He had to recover more after each strike. More and more time passed after each of his strikes until I could get a quick thrust in. He blocked eyes wide. He realized he would lose. He was right.

After I did an overhand, I stepped toward the man. This close proximity made swords ineffective. I dropped my sword; I heard it clatter against the ground. I drew my knife from my belt and plunged it into the man. His eyes went wide before he went limp. He dropped to the ground unfeeling. I took back my knife and sword, sheathing them both.

I walked to the horse and gathered his reins. I led the horse to the door. Emily and I could cover more ground on the horse than on foot. I tried one more key in the lock to the door and it fit. The fates were finally shining upon me.

I opened the door wide and picked up Emily. Her eyes fluttered open at my touch. She didn't say anything though.

Emily watched as I lifted her onto the horse. She was stable enough to remain there until I boarded behind her. I put my arms around her and held the reins. She leaned back into me. The touch was encouraging.

I flicked the reins and the horse cantered out of the castle. I turned around and my heart skipped a beat. There were ten mounted men following us. I couldn't take them alone. Emily and I would have to outrun them. I dug my heels into the horse urging him to go faster.

The sun was setting and behind me. Since I had no idea where I was, going west wasn't going to hurt.

The horse raced along the edge of a forest. Slowly, inch by inch, the chasing men gained on Emily and me. We couldn't keep this up forever. After a while I would have to confront them. But I would still get as far as I could. The horses raced, in a competition that would undoubtedly end in death.

Emily lost consciousness again soon. _Dang, why is her magic having such a dire effect on her? If only she could help me fight, in sword or with magic._

We continued on for an hour until the horses were much too close for comfort. I turned into the forest deciding this was the best place for confrontation. I slowed my horse down and waited for the other men to attack. They never got the chance.

Without warning, cross bolts pierced the chests of six men. The six men fell from their saddles, unmoving on the ground. The four men left looked uneasily at one another. They were mercenaries; they only fought if they were sure they probably wouldn't die and if they got money. The mercenaries knew they would likely be impaled with more arrows if they stayed longer, so the cowards fled out of the forest leaving me with the unknown threat.

I looked at the surrounding foliage seeing no one. How was I supposed to fight someone (more likely some people) if I couldn't see them? I couldn't maneuver into a reasonable fighting stance with Emily leaning on me.

_But I have to try…don't I?_

I heard a horse neighing from somewhere in the forest. I immediately turned to face the area where the sound had come from.

"Silence that horse won't you?" The voice sounded familiar, very familiar…

"Sorry, he's hungry." That voice I recognized from hearing far too many excuses from.

"Gwaine?" I asked hesitantly. "Is that you?"

Five horses stepped out of the surrounding woods each with a rider I recognized. I sighed, relief flooding my features.

Arthur, Merlin, Elyan, Gwaine, and Percival stood atop their horses. All but Merlin were clad in armor and donning swords and several knives.

Gwaine looked at me and critically pointed out, "You look like crap."

I smiled forcibly. "Thanks so much for your opinion Gwaine."

Merlin looked worriedly at Emily and asked me, "Is Emily okay?"

I nodded. "Emily is fine, just a little exhausted."

I turned to look at my king, a little scared to see what he thought. His face was a mixture of disappointment and concern. I winced.

Percival mentioned, "The sun is all but set and we need to camp. This place is as good as any."

Arthur nodded and dismounted. He still had not said anything. He just continued to eye me wearily.

Everyone followed Arthur's lead and dismounted. Percival and Gwaine helped took Emily (who was still unconscious) and laid her down on a blanket. Elyan and Merlin had started to get supper ready while Arthur gathered firewood.

Arthur. I needed to talk to Arthur and explain my reasoning. I could only hope he would forgive me after that. After all, I had disobeyed my king. Guilt flooded through me as I dismounted. I defied my king for a girl. I was slightly disgusted with myself.

I shook the feeling off though. Emily mattered more than my loyalty.

Emily groaned on the ground and shifted positions. All the knights eyed her suspiciously. Only Merlin went to her side. I was too numb to feel anything at the moment.

Emily's eyelids flickered open. Her eyes moved about taking in her new surroundings. Seeing Merlin hovering over her she visibly jumped.

Merlin muttered, "It's okay. We're here now."

Emily tried to sit up but Merlin forced her down. "Let me up. I've been unconscious for the past couple of hours and I need to stretch."

Merlin sat on heels knowing it was useless to argue. Emily slowly sat up and rubbed her head. She saw the knights all gawking at her. Her expression turned to confusion. "Okay, what the hell happened?"

Her eyes found mine and I smiled to reassure her. "We were riding to get away from Aragorn's men and the knights struck them down. We're safe now." I moved to her and knelt by her. I gripped her hand not caring that the knights were there to see. I didn't care anymore. "We're going to be okay."

Emily smiled, though the smile never reached her eyes. "For now maybe…"

I snorted. "Always the optimist."

"You know me."

I laughed and looked at her in the eyes. "You need to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Emily looked at me skeptically. "Promise?"

"I promise."

"Fine." Emily laid back down and curled into a ball.

"Sweet dreams." I kissed the top of her head and in no time, she was asleep.

As I stood up, I felt the gazes of the knights and Merlin. I looked at each of them in turn, ending with Arthur.

Arthur shook his head and said seriously, "We need to talk."

…..~…..

**A whole chapter in Leon's perspective! Wow!**

**What did you guys think? I stayed up on a school night to write it so sorry if it has crappy grammar or whatnot. I'm not even going to check grammar and spelling until tomorrow.**

**So as always review and tell me what I did right and wrong and how to improve.**

**Oh, and also ideas are welcome!**


	12. Waking Up

**So, we're off school today so I decided to write a chapter. So here's chapter 12!**

**Leon and Emily are both in early-mid 20's. And also, I forgot to mention Anton in the last chapter so I'm throwing him in now.**

**Shout outs go to DandelionViolet and libertyrunmom for reviews and ideas…both of you contributed something for this chapter! Woo! Thanks!**

**Thanks to K. A. Carlyle for reviewing as well!**

**I do not own Merlin.**

_Chapter 12__-Waking Up_

**(Still) Leon's POV**

"_We need to talk."_

I sighed in defeat. I knew this was coming. "What about?"

Arthur looked at me critically. The look in his eyes said he was done putting up with this. He waved his arms for emphasis. "Everything."

Gwaine put on his best innocent face and interrupted, "First, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Whipping." I blew off the question. "Does anyone have an extra shirt?"

Everyone's eyes flew wide. Arthur spoke, "What whipping? What for? Why?"

I answered, "Aragorn was a sick son of a bitch."

Merlin's eyes widened as he caught the meaning of my words. "Was? Is he dead?"

I nodded. Elyan's usual face of calmness was now so comically confused I could've laughed if I wasn't so tired.

Percival suggested, "Let's sit around the fire and discuss this. It's useless to just stand around and talk." He turned to Merlin. "Is Anton comfortable with coming out?"

Merlin shrugged.

At that moment, a man stepped out of the woods. He wore servant's clothes. I assumed this was Anton. Anton did not look too intimidating. He was average height with considerable muscle. A sword was strapped to his waist and seemed to be of decent quality, unlike his clothes. This led me to believe he valued his ability to stay alive more than how he looked.

Anton stated, "I must be going back now. I have led you to Emily and your knight." He wasn't asking permission but he wasn't demanding to go. He was just informing Arthur.

Arthur nodded. "Thank you for your assistance."

Anton looked at me in the eyes and warned, "Take care of her, Knight of Camelot. She is worth more than you know." His face was deadly serious.

I nodded. Emily was more important than anything right now.

This man, this Anton, was very cryptic and mysterious. Anton mounted a horse I had not noticed before and rode off in the direction of Aragorn's castle.

Gwaine had already grabbed a shirt from his saddle and threw it to me. I pulled it over my head ignoring the slight protests of my sore muscles and two whip marks on my back. My stomach growled. I had completely forgotten about eating. I thought back. _The last time I ate was…before I was captured._

I ignored the confused looks shot my way and sat around the fire. I looked into its flames waiting for the questions to start.

Everyone followed me. Arthur sat across from me with Percival at his side. Merlin sat beside me and Gwaine and Elyan sat on the remaining sides.

Arthur started the flow of questions. "Is Aragorn dead?"

I didn't hesitate. "Yes."

Arthur looked at me skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure my sword went through his chest."

Arthur raised his eyebrows.

Percival asked the next question. "You mentioned something about whipping…were you whipped?"

"Sort of…only twice."

Merlin cleared his throat. "Maybe you should start at the beginning."

Elyan inserted, "Before you ran away."

Arthur shot me a look of disappointment at that. I felt guilt flood my features. "About that…I'm sorry."

Arthur nodded, showing understanding. "Just go on with the story."

I nodded hesitantly starting the story. I would give as little detail as possible.

"After Elyan, Percival, and Gwaine left my quarters, I realized I would never go on that rescue mission." I smiled sheepishly. "So, I snuck out my window. After I ran into the forest, I was soon captured by Aragorn. He used me against Emily and vice versa. It felt like hell."

Arthur asked quietly, "Were you tortured?"

"No, except for the two whips. Emily was tortured much more." My stomach churned at the memory of Emily being tortured.

Arthur's eyes flashed to Emily. "Did she break?"

I laughed sharply. "No. She wouldn't give up." I looked at Emily feeling a mix of protective instinct, love, and pity.

The knights all raised their eyebrows, unbelieving. Arthur looked at me, making eye contact. "You realize I have to punish you for this, right?"

I snorted. "I don't care. Emily's alright and nothing else matters." Arthur was about to say something but I interrupted, "I don't care if you take away my knighthood. I regret nothing."

Arthur was speechless. Gwaine's face was priceless. I laughed at the sight of it.

Percival suggested, "We should eat and then get some sleep. We all have a lot to think about."

Arthur and Gwaine nodded numbly. Merlin rose to get blankets from the saddle bags. He gave one to each of us and two to me. I knew what to do with the extra. I moved to Emily and covered her with the blanket.

Emily didn't even stir. I didn't want to wake her up to eat, but she hadn't eaten in such a long time. I decided to finish eating before I would wake her up.

Merlin dished out some stew for each of us. We all ate silently. I quickly downed my share and my stomach grumbled for more. I looked sheepishly at Merlin and he took my bowl and filled it up again. I ate this bowl slower, my stomach finally pacified.

After I finished, Merlin gave me a bowl of food for Emily. I shook her shoulder and she woke up grumbling. She rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up. "What?"

"Here's some stew." Emily eyed the soup with hungry eyes. She took it and with some restraint ate it slowly. However, before she was done with half the bowl, she shoved the bowl into my hands and stood up quickly. She ran to the edge of our campsite and retched into a bush. I stood up and followed her. I rubbed her back, comforting her the best I could. When she was done, she wiped her mouth and looked at me tiredly. She looked at the bowl and observed, "You still want me to finish that."

"You haven't eaten in days."

Emily looked pleadingly at me. It took enormous effort, but I stood my ground. She took the bowl hesitantly. Emily ate a small spoonful. Her face grimaced as her body rejected the nourishment. But this time, she kept the food down. She took another spoonful, then another and another. When it looked like she was about to be sick again, she handed the bowl back to me.

"That's all I can eat."

I looked at the remaining food and sighed. "Fine. But you're eating more for breakfast tomorrow." I looked worriedly at her. She should be eating more than a couple mouthfuls after not eating for days.

Emily nodded. She looked too tired to argue. After stumbling back to her bed, refusing my help, she climbed into the covers and was out like a light.

I sighed and moved to my own spot. I gave the half finished bowl to Merlin. The knights were all lying down but making worried eye contact with me. Whether the worry was for me or Emily, I don't know. I smiled trying to reassure them, but I could tell they saw through the façade. I laid down, ignoring the looks, and fell asleep exhausted after everything that had happened.

….~…

**Emily's POV**

I woke when I heard a clatter of noise. Voices followed it.

"Merlin!"

"Perfect timing man. You made Elyan jump like a girl."

"Here let me help you pick those up."

I groaned as I remembered whose voices they were. The knights of Camelot and the King of Camelot were camped with me. I could only pray Leon kept his promise.

_But, I know Leon wouldn't betray me. He will stick by my side. Arthur won't hear of my magic through Leon or Merlin. I don't deserve such good friends…especially when they don't even know my biggest secret. I can't tell them though. It's safer for them if they don't know._

I opened my eyes and immediately saw Gwaine's face directly above me. My immediate reaction was to attack, as it was ingrained into me since I was a child. However, I recovered before I hit Gwaine. Gwaine's face smiled as I came to my senses.

"What the hell Gwaine! It's terrifying to wake up to your face!" I rubbed my eyes trying to calm my nerves.

"That's not what the ladies say…" Gwaine's eyebrows rose suggestively and I punched him playfully in the arm as I stood up.

"You're such a dimwit."

Gwaine smiled. "We're about ready to move out. You'll ride with Merlin."

I nodded. I figured Leon was in trouble with King Arthur.

I looked around the campsite. Elyan and Percival were packing up, Merlin was preparing breakfast, and Leon and Arthur were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are Leon and Arthur?"

Elyan looked to me. "They went to scout the area."

I realized Leon was probably getting chewed out. I felt guilty. Leon shouldn't be getting in trouble for something I did.

Merlin looked at me carefully. He announced to everyone, "Breakfast is ready."

Immediately everyone swarmed around him. He handed out bowls of…oatmeal? Merlin handed a large bowl to me and I made a face at it. "You expect me to eat all of this?"

Merlin nodded. Gwaine looked at me expectantly. "Leon told us you haven't eaten in days. So, eat all of that. And then drink some water."

I sighed knowing I wasn't getting out of this. I sat down and started to eat the oatmeal. It was very plain but edible. I finished it though it took most of my willpower to keep it down. I handed the empty bowl to Merlin. "There. I finished it." I added softly, "I just hope I keep it down."

Merlin nodded.

Gwaine tossed me a water canteen filled to the top. "You have to drink all of that by noon today."

"What!"

Percival nodded. "Right now you're dehydrated and starved."

"I can still take care of myself!"

Elyan agreed with Percival. "Once you've eaten and drank."

I had to count to ten until I was calm enough to reply. These knights thought I couldn't take care of myself. They thought I needed _their _help.

_But you do need their help_, said a voice in the back of my mind._ You and Leon would be dead right now if it were not for them._

I hate it when my conscience is right.

I swallowed and said, "Fine, but don't expect me to be happy about any of this."

Gwaine nodded and asked desperately, "Okay so tell us what's going on between you and Leon. He won't tell us _anything_!" Elyan and Percival nodded in agreement. Merlin wasn't looking at me but I thought I saw a trace of a smile on his face.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked suspiciously. _Why wouldn't Leon tell them anything?_

Gwaine smiled, "Just ya know…wanting to know what's going on with my friend's love life. Just the usual…"

"You can ask Leon, Gwaine. I'm not going to tell you about what Leon thinks."

Percival caught up on this and asked, "Well, what do you think Emily?"

I looked at him in the eyes and said, "I think it's a very bad idea to fall in love with him…but I don't think I have a choice in the matter."

Gwaine's eyes widened with this new information. His eyes glinted mischievously. "Does he feel the same way?"

"Ask him." I made my voice very final.

Gwaine's shoulders sagged. "Fine."

I turned, facing away from Gwaine to hide my smile.

….~…..

**Leon's POV**

"So why are we out here Arthur?" I asked.

Arthur and I were 'patrolling for mercenaries and trying to find the safest way back to Camelot.' That's at least what he told the knights and Merlin. We saddled and mounted our horses and rode toward Camelot.

Arthur didn't even look at me. "Looking for the best route back to Camelot."

"We both know that's an excuse Arthur. Why are we really out here?"

Arthur pulled on his reins and his horse stopped. I did the same. Arthur said tentatively, "I wanted to talk to you privately."

"What about?"

"You and Emily."

I knew where this was going. "I love her Arthur. You can't do anything about it." I sighed and continued, getting excited now, "You can't even talk without being a hypocrite! Guinevere was a servant and you married her!"

"Leon. It's not that. It's that you disobeyed me for her." Arthur looked at me, lost for words. "You have never gone against me, ever! Not even when you were sure I was wrong."

"Sire-" I started.

"That's not even the worse part!" Arthur interrupted angrily. "You ran away instead of trusting me! You didn't trust me to get Emily back!" Arthur continued in a softer voice, "I've trusted you all my life, on and off the battle field. I entrusted my doubts of my father to you. Why didn't you trust me Leon? I could've helped you…and Emily."

I was speechless. "I don't know Arthur. I just…I wasn't sure if you could help. I wasn't sure even if you _would_ help! I couldn't take that risk."

Arthur nodded, understanding. He turned away from me and faced the sunrise. "I know…it's just…you could've, you should've trusted me."

"I know that now. At the time…I don't know…I just wasn't thinking straight. Think what you would have done if it had been Gwen."

Arthur's eyes grew misty. "I don't want to think about that."

"I understand. It's hard to see the one you love in pain." My own eyes grew watery and I held back tears. I would not cry in front of my king.

Arthur looked at me worriedly. "Did you see Emily tortured?"

My response came out strangled. "Yes. It's the worst thing you can possibly imagine."

"At least you got Aragorn back."

"Still would've liked to make him suffer. A quick death was too good for him."

Arthur was surprised by this. Usually I was against making anything or anyone suffer but Aragorn…I would have liked to see him slowly burn.

Arthur added, "I cannot imagine what you and Emily went through."

I nodded. Arthur had no idea. "What will happen when we get back to Camelot? Will I be reprimanded?"

Usually, knights who disobeyed the king were whipped. That would have a certain irony to it.

Arthur shook his head. "You will have a week off. Call it time to think over what you did wrong."

A week off...I hadn't have a day off since…a long time. "Thank you, sire."

"Please Leon. Just because I'm King now doesn't mean you address me as sire. It has always been Arthur."

I nodded. "We should be getting back. They'll be wondering where we got to."

Arthur agreed, "Very well."

….

Unfortunately, I couldn't see the green eyes following Arthur and me back to camp. The green eyed person rushed to make sure she made it back to camp before we did, so she wouldn't have to deal with us until after the others were taken care of.

…..~…..

**Who can tell who 'green eyes' is? Hmmm…**

**The next chapter there will be more action…I promise. After this slight hiccup in the journey back, there is one more complication!**

**As always, review!**


	13. The Witch

**This was hard to write…frustrating too. Hope it is much more fun to read than it was to write.**

**Still got some mild language and I do NOT own Merlin. I don't make any money off of this. It's purely entertainment for those who bother to read.**

_Chapter 13__-The Witch_

**Emily's POV**

"Merlin! Are the bed rolls packed?" Elyan called.

Merlin did not even look up from packing Arthur's pack. "I took care of that first thing after breakfast."

We had just finished breakfast and Percival and I were going to wash the dishes in a nearby stream.

"We'll be back in ten, twenty minutes at most," Percival told Gwaine.

Gwaine, being Gwaine, was sipping out of his wineskin, which mostly likely contained mead. "Don't get lost. Princess wants to leave as soon as he gets back with Leon. Their discussion is probably already done by now. No doubt Leon convinced him."

Percival smiled and nodded. "We'll be quick."

I led the way. Percival insisted on carrying all the bowls and, despite my best efforts, he did. I didn't like it…pity is not suited on me.

However, with no burdens, I was free to sprint through the trees. This was something I always liked to do as a child, and it never wore off. It gave me the illusion of freedom, even if it is just for a few minutes. Percival tried to keep up but couldn't due to the bowls and his knack of almost falling.

I soon reached the stream and I quietly listened to its sound until Percival caught up.

Percival came loping up, seeming to step on every branch on the ground that his feet could reach. I cringed as my peaceful moment was interrupted and the pleasant, constant sound of trickling water was drowned out by thudding footsteps and cracking twigs.

"Why did you have to run so fast?" Percival huffed.

Percival was in great shape but did not have the grace or instinct to sprint through the trees. When running in the woods, every step must land on a spot where it will be supported by solid ground and not rolled in one direction. "Sorry. You demanded to take the bowls, so I decided to run."

Percival flashed me a look of skepticism. "Sure…"

I stuck my tongue out at him. Childish, I know, but he was deserved it!

"Here let me take half of the plates." I struggled to take the bowls out of Percival's giant arms without any of them crashing to the ground.

Once we both had our share, we kneeled by the stream and started to rinse out the bowls. I didn't speak and Percival said nothing until I was on the second bowl.

"So you like Leon right?"

I coughed, surprised at the question. _Not very subtle. _I recovered quickly. "If I said yes, how would you react?"

Percival smiled. "Probably a combination of disgust, pity, humor, protectiveness, and happiness."

"Why disgust?"

"Knowing Leon likes someone and wants to, well, _bleck_! It's just…disgusting."

"Okay, I can see that…why pity?"

"Love can make you do stupid things. Love can hurt you too…sometimes it's better not to know the hurt."

Percival looked meaningful at me. I ignored him and continued, "Humor?"

"Well, you have to know I see Leon as my superior, even though we are equals. He trains me, he has been a knight longer than I, and he is second-in-command. Knowing he loves someone is…amusing."

I snorted. I had been there. You sometimes forget your boss can have feelings too. "Protectiveness?"

"Love can hurt. Leon is my friend, and I don't want to see him hurt." Percival looked at me with a strange glint in his eye. "Leon took a big risk coming for you. He could have been fired or lost his knighthood!"

My breath caught in my throat. "I didn't know that."

Percival nodded. "It was very stupid. But it proved to Arthur that Leon was in love with you. We immediately set out after him the next day."

"Leon is so _stupid_. Why would he do that? He could have lost everything!"

"Or he could have lost _you_. Right now, you are everything to him."

"I shouldn't be," I whispered to the stream. I didn't know if Percival heard or not. _Honestly, I don't care either. A real couple in love would have no secrets. Yet, I can't bring myself to tell Leon. I don't have the guts. I'm such a coward._

Percival sighed. "This wasn't supposed to make you sad. You just need to realize how much Leon means to Camelot. He is always there for Arthur and besides Merlin and Gwen, he's Arthur's rock."

I sighed. I didn't trust my voice to talk.

"Okay, let me talk about the last one. I'm happy about this relationship you have." Leon looked at me to gauge my reaction. "Love can be a great thing if you're with the right one. And I think you're the right one for Leon."

My eyebrows rose.

Percival made note of my reaction and added, "Leon deserves to be happy. He has sacrificed so much and gained so little. He is always there for us, no matter how many times we aren't there for him."

"He's too noble for his own good."

Percival laughed, "Too true…"

Suddenly from the direction of our camp, I heard startled shouts and warning cries. Particularly I heard Elyan's voice yell, "Merlin! Duck! It's Morgana!"

_I guess share time got interrupted._

Percival cursed and dropped the bowls in the stream. He started back immediately, not even bothering with telling me anything. Despite my surprise, I caught up with Percival quickly and asked, "Morgana is the one who's got it out for Arthur right? She's a high priestess and wants to rule Camelot…"

Percival nodded and ran faster. _Apparently, this is very important. How can I fight another witch and not be caught?_ As I ran, I came up with an answer. _I'll use a shield and sword. I won't use my magic unless it is ABSOLUTELY necessary._

I passed Percival quickly and easily, ignoring his protests. I wanted to fight and if I didn't get there quickly, there would be no fight. Before I knew it, I entered our clearing and observed several things in a matter of seconds.

First, there was a woman (I assumed that was Morgana) in the middle of camp using tendrils of magic to force Elyan and Gwaine on the ground. Merlin was already unconscious, the slacker. He was lying back with the horses with no apparent fatal injuries. Arthur and Leon weren't back yet and I couldn't count on their help.

Based on all this, I came up with a simple, stupid plan. I sprinted towards Elyan's horse.

Percival ran into the clearing behind me. "No, Emily-" Percival was cut off when Morgana's tendrils of magic wrapped around his waist and forced him to the ground beside Gwaine and Elyan.

Gwaine welcomed sarcastically, "Welcome to the party Percival."

I smiled. Gwaine was so stupid. Only he would have something like that to say now.

I reached the horse and grabbed Elyan's shield and slung it on my arm. I drew my sword and hid behind the horse. It wasn't sufficient protection but it was better than nothing!

"You! Who are you?" Morgana's golden rimmed eyes focused on me.

I thought before answering, "A friend! One who you probably don't want to mess with! If you leave now, I won't hurt you."

Morgana's laugh was sharp and shrill. "Please, go ahead and try."

My eyes burned. "I gave you a chance."

I started to circle Morgana and immediately her wisps tried to catch me. I blocked some with the shield but most I just dodged. I kept moving around her. Morgana's face narrowed. "You are quick, but not quick enough!"

Morgana attacked with three strands of magic at once. This is very taxing, but it usually very rewarding. _Usually_ anyway.

I rolled under one strand, blocked another with my shield and the remaining one flew by my head, missing by inches. I stood and faced towards Morgana. I taunted, "That the best you got? That's sad. I faced _child _sorcerers stronger than you!"

The angered witch hurled five tendrils at me. I blocked, rolled, dodged, and deflected all but one of them. The unblocked tendril hit me in the shoulder and the pain was instant. I felt blood run down my arm and torso, but I couldn't think of that now. Immediately after I regained my feet, I charged at her while she was still recovering from the attack. Right before my sword was about to enter her stomach, she threw up a desperate blocking spell. My sword hit it and bounced off. Luckily, it didn't bounce out of my grip.

"Damn you're fast!" Morgana was leaning on her knees, over exhausted from her spell. She hadn't expected to use it so much.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." I wasn't even out of breath. I could do this all day. I quickly glanced down at Morgana's feet to check on the knights. Their faces were in the dirt but I could see their backs rising and falling with breath. They were alive.

Morgana, seeing my glance, picked up Gwaine and held a blade to his throat. Gwaine's eyes widened in anger. Luckily, he couldn't speak, due to the spell. I'm pretty sure he would have said some things that would have got him killed.

Morgana leered at me, "Put your shield and weapon down. I have the knights."

I smiled evilly. I had to get her to believe this. "What makes you think their lives mean anything to me?"

Morgana's confidence faded. The blade at Gwaine's throat dropped and Gwaine was released. He hit the ground hard but alive.

My speed and agility increased by the fact that more than my life was in jeopardy, I lunged at Morgana while her guard was down. Unfortunately, she parried in time. I snarled, "Stay away from the knights, you crazy bitch!"

Morgana's eyes flashed. "You bluffed!" She attacked with an overhead and thrust.

I deflected easily. "No, really?" I replied sarcastically. She was no match for me in sword. Very few people were. I attacked with an underhand and hit her in the side. "You're wounded Morgana. You're losing this fight. Leave now and we won't follow."

Morgana hesitated with her attack. She slowed backed up to the tree line. Her tendrils of magic whipped back into her in a flash and she was gone. I sighed. My arm was sore from the hit I took from Morgana's magic. I rolled it, testing its limits. As I raised my arm, I winced; that hurt. I looked hesitantly at my shoulder. I paled. _That's a lot of blood._

I turned to the Knights of Camelot. They were standing up gingerly. All of them turned to look at me in awe. I shifted uncomfortably. "Don't look at me like that. I feel like my hair turned green or something."

"What was that?" Elyan asked in shock.

"Do you _really _want me to answer that? Because I can think of ten sarcastic answers right now."

Elyan, cheeks turning red, corrected, "Where did you learn to fight a sorceress?"

I sighed. "From where I'm from, you need to learn how to fight if you want to stay alive."

Elyan looked skeptically, clearly unsatisfied with my answer but didn't continue prodding.

Percival looked at my shoulder. "You're hurt."

"It's nothing."

Percival raised his eyebrows. "That's a lot of blood for nothing." I shrugged. "So you can move your arm fine then?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came to mind. I closed my mouth.

Percival nodded. "Thought so." He walked over to me and started to examine the wound. I winced as he touched the heart of the wound. Percival smiled apologetically and got some bandages to wrap my shoulder.

_Merlin! He was knocked out at the beginning! _"Merlin was knocked out! Is he okay?" I asked concerned.

Gwaine swore and ran to Merlin's side. He felt along Merlin's head and soon found a knot where he was hit with Morgana's magic wisps. Elyan knelt beside Gwaine and felt the lump. Elyan diagnosed, "Merlin should be fine. It wasn't a hard hit. He should be up in twenty minutes or so."

"Thank God." I exhaled, relieved. _No one got hurt from this encounter. I can relax. Breathe in, and out._

"When will Leon and Arthur be back?" Gwaine asked Percival.

Percival looked unknowingly at his brother knight. "Arthur said he didn't know how long this would take."

"Oh, crap!" I exclaimed. I ran my hand through my hair. This was bad.

Elyan looked up at me curiously. "What?"

"Morgana fled in the direction of Leon and Arthur."

"Oh, that's not good."

…..~….

**Leon's POV**

Arthur and I were in no hurry to get back to camp. Arthur had already informed the knights of his plans to talk to me about Emily, so they would know that we would be awhile.

We held a pleasant discussion on the way back. It ranged from tournaments to preferred weapons in various circumstances to the women we loved. I had a nagging suspicion Arthur just really needed someone to talk to.

Ever since we were both young and training to be knights, I've always been there for Arthur. We grew up together, became knights together, stared at certain women together (respectfully, of course), and once we became close, he shared his doubts with me. Our relationship was nothing like Merlin and Arthur's friendship, but there were certain things Merlin couldn't understand. He hadn't grown up in Camelot with Uther as king, he hadn't seen what Arthur went through when growing up, and he hadn't been there every time when Arthur doubted himself. I was always there, until Merlin came along anyway.

I was slightly happy Merlin came along. I had my own responsibilities now, and to worry about Arthur, well, it just took too much time. Arthur was always too arrogant or too noble or too hard-headed for anything to be quick and easy. But sometimes, Arthur needed to talk to me, his second-in-command. He would search for me every now and we would drink and talk well through the night. I looked forward to these talks. They reminded me of the good days.

"Still, I can't imagine using a mace to fight Gwaine! Percival maybe, but not Gwaine," I said. "He's just too quick."

"What if you hit his sword early in the fight and broke it?"

I thought about that option for a minute. "It'd still be too much of a risk. What if he could still use the stump of the sword?"

"I still think I could take him."

I scoffed. "Of course you would, sire."

"Arthur!"

"Sorry. Of course,_ Arthur_."

We rode in silence for a few minutes before Arthur asked, "What about Sir Elyan?"

Before I could reply, a twig cracked somewhere in the woods in front of Arthur and me. I looked at Arthur, ready to ask if he had heard that, but Arthur was already drawing his sword. I drew my sword as well.

Arthur called out, "Who's there?" When there was no response, he continued, "Reveal yourself!"

Another twig cracked, closer this time. My eyes never left the tree line.

Eventually, a figure stumbled into view. Arthur's voice was incredulous. "Morgana?"

Morgana was gripping her side. Blood soaked her dress. Her hair was a complete mess. Even though Morgana was my enemy, I felt a twinge of pity. _No, I can't think like that. She's my enemy now._

She looked up at Arthur and murmured, "I lost. I lost a fight against a non-magical being."

Concern flashed in Arthur's eyes. "Where was this fight?"

Morgana continued as though Arthur said nothing. "At least I hit her. It probably hurts a lot." The edges of Morgana's mouth curled upward in a sneer. "She deserves it since she called me a bitch."

_Emily. That has to be Emily. She could defeat Morgana, probably while swearing at her._

"Who did you fight?" I blurted out, unable to control myself.

Morgana looked up at me. "Your girlfriend, of course." Morgana's face lost her smirk as she said, "Shame it wasn't a fatal blow…"

"Emily! If you touched one hair on her head, I swear I'll-"

"We have to go now Leon," Arthur interrupted. He eyed Morgana with hate and spite. "You will pay for this."

Morgana smiled weakly and vanished with a puff of smoke.

I left my threat unfinished and urged my horse to sprint in the direction of the camp. Arthur followed behind me.

As I neared the camp, my worries did not shrink at all.

_At least I know Emily won't die. Morgana mentioned that._

_Emily must have fought Morgana using her magic. I mean, how else would she? Well, Morgana was clueless about Emily's magic, so she most likely fought without it. But how did she beat her? Morgana's magic is strong and is almost impossible to fight without your own magic to combat it._

I stopped outside the clearing and Arthur pulled beside me. Concern was etched on his face and he did not bother to try to hide it. Morgana would give a limb to harm any of the Knights of the Round Table. I dismounted and Arthur followed suit. I didn't bother unsheathing my sword since the threat was gone. But I did keep my hand on the handle.

I entered the camp first. I saw Gwaine and Elyan by the horses, hovering over Merlin who seemed to be unconscious. His chest rose and fell, so at least he was alive. Percival was bandaging Emily's arm. Emily was grimacing in pain and I felt a familiar emotion rip through me.

My hands started shaking when I remembered Morgana's pleasure in knowing she had injured Emily. I felt Arthur's reassuring hand on my shoulder and I relaxed slightly. I needed to be strong.

Emily and Percival looked up at Arthur and my arrival. Emily's face expressed immense relief. "Oh thank god! We thought you would run into Morgana."

"We did." My voice was out of place. It didn't seem like mine.

"What?" Percival stood up and faced us. "What happened?"

Arthur shrugged. "She was injured and unfit to fight us so she continued to flee." Arthur's eyes narrowed. "But she did mention something about Emily fighting her…"

Emily's face flushed with embarrassment. "It was nothing."

Gwaine and Elyan walked over to us, supporting the now conscious Merlin in between them. Gwaine snorted and said, "Nothing? You just fought and beat a witch who none of us knights can even lay a finger on."

Arthur's eyes widened in disbelief. "How on Earth-"

Emily's voice was final. "I don't want to talk about it."

Everyone turned to her with varying degrees of surprise, suspicion, and anger.

Arthur shrugged. He didn't even try to hide the suspicion and accusation in his voice. "Fine. Let's get back to Camelot and then we'll address this."

Emily's eyes burned. I walked to her and held her before she would say anything stupid. "Let's take a walk."

Emily nodded reluctantly, still angry at the accusing tone in Arthur's voice.

When we were far enough away, I asked, "Where did you learn to fight a witch?"

Emily paled.

…~…

**Okay, it's official. There is no planned plot for this. At all. Well, I do have one idea…but I'm not at all sure how that will work.**

**So, ideas are welcomed. I won't tell you my idea though…but it should be coming out in the next chapter or so though! So don't worry!**

**Review!**


	14. An Unexpected Secret

**So…since it took me forever to update the last chapter, here's my apology gift. Chapter 14! I finally reveal what I've been hinting at!**

**So, talking back to the last chapter, I realize Morgana was really stupid defeated easily, and if I could rewrite it, I would but I can't think of a way it would still fit. So let's just pretend Morgana was really drunk when she attacked the knights.**

Previously, on _The New Girl is Who?_, Emily has defeated Morgana and when questioned, she refuses to answer. All of this is very suspicious, so how will Arthur react? How will Leon react?

_Chapter 14__ - An Unexpected Secret_

**Leon's POV**

_Why wouldn't Emily answer the question? What is so bad about the answer she won't tell me? I already know about her magic…what could be so bad?_

After Emily refused to answer my questions, Percival had suggested we ride back to Camelot. Arthur had steadily agreed.

Emily was riding near the front of the group, due to Arthur's instruction. He wanted to keep an eye on her. I, however, was ordered to ride near the back. I rode next to Merlin, who didn't seem to want to talk. That was fine with me.

_Why? Just…why? Why did my life become so complicated? I remember when I was just the knight with no conflicting loyalties, no real love life. The worst thing that happened was that I almost died…more than once. I had followed my King undoubting and there were never any complications. What happened to my life? When did it become so complicated?_

I sighed. I was frustrated, angry and tired, all at once.

Eventually, we rode into Camelot around midday. We dismounted at the stables and stable hands came to take our horses. Derion, the stable hand who had seen Emily last, whispered to me as he took the reins, "Is Emily okay? She's wounded."

I sighed. "She says she's okay but you never know with her. It's healing really fast. Plus, it's wrapped well."

Derion nodded and led my horse to the stables.

Merlin was about to lead Arthur's horse but Arthur handed the reins to a stable hand. He said quietly for Merlin, "I want you with us for this explanation."

Merlin nodded solemnly. We followed the King through the castle to the throne room where the council was already gathered. Emily became more and more uncomfortable as we progressed. She glanced around at the knights surrounding her and she laid a hand on her sword. For a frightful moment, I thought she would attack them. Then she sighed and let her hand drop.

The knights kept making hesitant eye contact with each other. They were clearly uncomfortable with keeping Emily detained. But they would not stand against their king. I couldn't ask them to, since I already asked once. And I knew Emily never would ask.

Our procession reached the throne doors without any incidents or outbursts. The doors were opened for us and we stepped inside.

I could see Emily visibly squirming and knew this would not end well.

….~…

**Emily's POV**

As soon as I stepped in the throne room, I knew this wasn't going to end well. Well, if I went down, I would go down fighting.

The wound Morgana's magic gave me was already healing quickly. My magic had protected me from most of the blow, and now it was speeding the healing process. Soon, in about an hour, I would only have a scar. It still hurt really bad, similar to burning out an infection with magic.

Arthur strode to his throne beside Guinevere's. He sat and faced me. I was still surrounded by the Knights of the Round Table, but they were clearly hesitant to be guarding me. If it came to a fight, I would use this to my advantage.

The walls of the throne room were lined with nobles and trusted members of Uther's old council. At least one of them would recognize me, I was sure of it. Arthur couldn't, but they would. They have heard descriptions of me, and have seen many portraits of my likeness.

I kept my head down as I faced the King and Queen.

King Arthur's voice boomed, "As much as I don't want to do this, I must. Emily, tell us of your background. You are clearly not from any old farming village."

Many nobles' eyebrows rose at the mention of my name. _Great, just go ahead and throw them a bone, why don't you Arthur?_

"I don't have to tell you anything."

Arthur looked very confused and at lost for what to do. "Please Emily. Just tell us and I can let you go."

My voice was cold and hard. "Why don't you just let me go now?"

"I can't. You know that. There are too many questions to ignore. You can withstand painful torture, you can fight like nothing I've ever seen, and you've been trained to fight against witches." Arthur's voice was pained. "Just give me a reason and I can let you go."

I struggled for words. "I can't. You'll hate me."

I refused to make eye contact with anyone. I was too ashamed.

Queen Guinevere spoke next. "What is so bad you can't tell your friends?"

"You won't be my friends if you knew!" My outburst shocked the room. I muttered, "I knew it was a mistake coming to Camelot."

Guinevere continued, "Just tell us…we might be able to forgive you."

I laughed, not out of amusement but out of sadness. "It's not what I did."

Guinevere stood and walked to me. She raised my head and looked at me in the eye. Her look was pained and confused. "If you didn't do anything, you have nothing to worry about. Don't make us do this?"

"Even if you knew, you'd still lock me up and send me back." Tears ran down my cheek.

Arthur stood and joined his wife. He asked, "Please, what is it?"

A noble suddenly gasped. It was about time. King Arthur looked to the noble, clearly annoyed. "Yes?"

The noble swallowed roughly. "Well, sire, I think I recognize the girl. And she's right, it's unforgivable, even if she didn't do it."

Arthur strode to the man and looked at him directly in the eye. I dropped to my knees. _This is it. This is where my life ends._

Arthur demanded, "What is it?"

The noble stuttered nervously, throwing panicky glances at me. "She, the girl, Emily-"

Arthur was growing impatient. "What?"

The words came out in a rush. "I think she is the princess of Almaria."

Arthur stumbled backwards. I broke apart, my tears didn't stop flowing.

_So, this is how my life ends…_

….~…..

**Leon's POV**

"I think she is the princess of Almaria."

My life ended, right there.

_Emily can't be the princess of Almaria, can she?_

Almaria was the sworn enemy of Camelot. She was ruled by King Darius with his two sons and one daughter. _The one daughter must be Emily_. Almaria supported the use of magic and therefore was declared an enemy of Camelot. About fifteen years ago, Uther and his forces had attacked Almaria and were slaughtered, mercilessly.

The battle had happened before I became a knight. Arthur had been only five years old. But, from what I heard, the fight had been very evenly matched. Eventually, a fight came between King Uther and King Darius. King Darius had won the fight and was about to take Uther's life when Darius's son, Adam, protested against it. King Darius listened to his seven year old son and spared Uther's life as long as Uther promised never to return. Uther reluctantly complied. King Uther and his army retreated and they ordered all records of this war erased. However, oral history was more reliable than Uther thought. Stories from this war were passed on in taverns, around campfires, and at late night dinners.

There has always been tension between Almaria and Camelot. Especially once the Queen of Almaria, Queen Eleanor, died in childbirth, Emily's childbirth. King Darius slowly started to go crazy and he lashed out at the people around him. Growing up in that household must have been hard.

Arthur stumbled backwards and looked incredulously at Emily. "Is this true?"

Emily was kneeling on the ground, silent tears flowing down her cheeks. "Do you really need an answer?"

Guinevere, who was still in shock, managed to say, "Then why come to Camelot?"

Emily's voice was bitter. "My _father_ banished me from Almaria when I disagreed with him in front of the entire court."

"What was the argument about?"

"Confidential."

Arthur sighed. "I don't know what to do now."

Emily laughed. "You have three choices. One, let me go, which I highly doubt you'll ever do. Two, execute me. Or three, hand me over to my father."

_I felt numb. This couldn't be happening, not now. Not when everything just worked out. Not when everything was supposed to be happy. _ I smiled inwardly. _A knight's life can never happy, not for long._

Arthur looked hopelessly at Gwen. I knew that look. That look meant that Arthur couldn't talk anymore without breaking down or screaming uncontrollably.

Gwen stepped to Arthur and put a delicate hand on his arm supportively. She announced, "Emily, you'll stay in the dungeons until we decide. It will probably take a while."

Emily wiped her tears and stood up, a hand on her sword. She drew it and looked carefully at the knights around her. They drew their swords as well.

My heart stopped in my chest. Emily can't fight my knights. _I don't know who to help in a fight. They both mean so much to me…_ I tried to say something to stop them, but I could only manage to whisper, "No." No one heard me.

Arthur stepped towards her and unsheathed his sword. "Don't."

Emily looked at Arthur critically and threw her sword on the ground. "You really think I could fight and kill you after getting to know you? You really don't know me at all."

Two of the youngest knights, ones I had yet to learn their names, grabbed Emily's arms and lead her to the dungeons. Emily wiggled easily out of their grip and rested in a fighting stance. She said threatening, "Though, if you do want a fight, you should try to touch me again."

The knights looked at Arthur questioningly. Arthur shrugged. "Unless you want to fight her, don't touch her."

The knights took up position on each side of Emily, this time not laying a finger on her. Emily turned back to me and smiled sadly. I felt a single tear slide down my face. Emily gave me one last sad, loving look before she walked out of the throne room.

"Wait!" I finally found my voice. I ran after Emily, knowing I could do nothing to free her, not now anyway. My fingers dug in my pocket before I found what I was looking for.

Emily turned to me, clearly pained. "What Leon?"

I pulled out her necklace, the one she lost when she was abducted. (I had fixed the necklace while we were camping.) When she saw it, relief covered her face and she ran to me. Many of the knights were concerned until she met me in a hug. "Thank you. This means more than you can imagine."

I hugged her back, knowing this was possibly the last time I would ever see her, be able to touch her. I didn't let go until she pulled away from me. I put the necklace around her neck, my hands lingering on her neck.

"I love you. Please, come back to me."

A lone tear glided down her face. "I can't promise that, Leon."

I nodded. It was entirely possible I would never see her again. But I didn't want to think about that. I pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Emily kissed back.

Then, too soon, the kiss ended and Emily was heading to the dungeons again. I slumped against the wall. Gwaine materialized next to me, scaring me.

"I'm so sorry Leon." Gwaine paused before continuing, "You really love her, don't you?"

"So much." My voice cracked and I felt angry at myself for letting my emotions show through so easily.

Gwaine gestured to the throne room. "Let's go talk to Arthur. He wants Gwen, Percival, Elyan, Merlin, Gaius, you, and me in the throne room to discuss this…predicament."

"Fine." I followed Gwaine into the room, determined to show Arthur a piece of my mind. Whether he was my king or not.

….~…..

**So, sorry about the Morgana stuff last chapter and I hope this one has less loopholes (very unlikely with my writing ****). So please point them out to me so I can attempt to fix them.**

**Anyhoo, how was this chapter? Like I said, this is the 'reveal' and should be one of the last complications. If you have any ideas, feel free to share them with me!**

**Review, maybe?**


	15. Options

**So after volleyball practice and softball practice (in one day) on five hours of sleep, don't hate me if this is a terrible chapter. Review and I'll scrap it and rewrite it.**

**There's a lot of thinking…I'm sorry. More drama to come soon!**

_Previously, Emily was revealed to be the princess of Almaria, a country against Camelot that encouraged magic. Arthur put her in the dungeon so he could decide what to do with her. Leon still has yet to decide what to do._

_Chapter 15__-Options_

**Emily's POV**

I hated this. I felt so weak and powerless.

I stared, angry, at the dungeon door from my cot, daring someone to show their face. Of course, except for the nonresponsive guard, no one was there. I had already been forced to take the anti-magic potion. Its effects had kicked in almost immediately after. I could feel its drugging effect slowly creeping through my body, pushing my magic out of reach. That was fine with me, if I truly wanted to escape, I could have been gone at least three times now.

If someone asked, I wouldn't be able to tell them why I stayed. Instinct, maybe? I just felt like my job, my destiny, wasn't done yet and there was still something left in Camelot for me.

And Leon. He was why I decided to stay too. I couldn't just leave him in Camelot. He would insist to come with me and he deserved better than living on the run, terrified that someone recognized you everywhere you go.

_Leon…_ I fingered the necklace that Leon had returned to me. _My brother's necklace! Leon found it and returned it to me. _I felt tears well up in my eyes for my dead brother and I pushed them and the hatred that followed away. _All that matters is that I got it back, thanks to Leon._

_Leon…_ The touch of his lips still left tingles on mine. Our kiss, though hasty, had still been full of passion. It was probably the last thing I could ever give him. Heck, it was probably the last time I would ever see him! That thought burned in my mind and brought tears that I couldn't hold back.

I laid back on the cot, trying to calm my frantic breathing. _There's still the question on what Arthur will do with me. He won't let me go, that's for sure. I don't think he'll execute me either. Too many things could go wrong with that and he knows it. Plus, he has too high a sense of morality for that._

_I guess that means he'll hand me over to my father, King Darius. That's as good as a death sentence as far as I'm concerned._

I heard a door open and shut in the distance. Approaching footsteps alerted me that I would receive a visitor. _Oh, man. _I dried my eyes quickly and looked to the door.

Sure enough, Merlin was there. He looked me over carefully, making sure I was fine. "How are you? Are they treating you well?"

Gold touched his eyes in his badly hidden anger. I sighed. "Yes, I'm fine. No need to worry about me."

The anger in his eyes didn't diminish, it just shifted direction. This time at me. "Why didn't you tell me that you were the princess of Almaria?" Merlin practically shouted. He drew the wary attention of the guards, but they seemed to not care as long as I wasn't escaping.

"Shh! No need to be so open about it!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" It was then I realized the anger in Merlin's eyes was really just concealed hurt.

"It was too much risk to you. Think about it, if Arthur knew you knew, you would be dying along with me."

"Gaius knew."

There it was. Apparently, Gaius confessed that he knew me as the princess. Hopefully, nothing would happen to him. "Does Arthur know?"

"Yes. And before you ask, he decided not to punish Gaius."

I sighed with relief. "Good."

Merlin looked at me with his _look_. "I'm worried about you Emily. I think Arthur is going to alert your father to your location and judging by Gaius's discussion of it with me, that is not a good thing."

I laughed coldly. "Let's just say being executed might be better than facing my father."

Merlin's eyes rose. "Is it really that bad? Is he that bad?"

I nodded sincerely. "You have no idea how good life here is compared to Almaria, especially since my dad started to go crazy."

Confusion clouded Merlin's face. "If the king went crazy, why didn't your brother, Adam, work as regent?"

"Adam is dead. He has been for six years."

Merlin's surprised face was hilarious, and in another place or time, I would have laughed. But this was not the right time. "That means you should take the throne."

"Not anymore. I was banished, remember?"

"Still, that changes things."

Merlin started to run off but I called after him, "Don't tell Arthur! That will only make things worse!"

Merlin stopped and looked back at me in pity. I hated pity. "I can't promise anything Emily. I have to go, they are waiting for me." Merlin took off again.

"No! Merlin, come back here! Merlin? Merlin!"

The only response I got was the opening and closing of the door to the dungeons and several guards telling me to shut up.

_Idiots._

….~…

**Leon's POV**

Arthur, Gwen, Percival, Elyan, Merlin, and Gaius were waiting for Gwaine and I in the throne room. As soon as we were through the doors, the guards pulled them shut, giving our group the privacy we needed.

We stood in silence before I got up the courage to say, "Don't do it Arthur. She is a good person."

"I know that. But, I can't ignore my duties as king, and neither should you Leon. After all, you are second in command."

I felt anger rising within me, but before I could say something I would regret, Gwaine mentioned, "I agree with Leon. Emily hasn't hurt us, even though with her talents, she could have killed us numerous times already."

I was surprised at Gwaine's seriousness. I had never seen him so focused, so devoid of joking smiles and twinkling eyes. This was an entirely different Gwaine, the one that comes out when his friends are threatened.

Elyan spoke up, "I agree with Gwaine. Emily hasn't lifted a finger against us, not even when she was about to be arrested." Percival nodded his agreement. Knowing him, he wouldn't say something until he was absolutely sure.

As I looked at Merlin for his reaction, I found a hardened face. I could read several emotions off of it: betrayal, hurt, disappointment, and surprise. I guessed Merlin hadn't known of Emily's identity. However, on Gaius's face, I saw regret, sadness, and understanding. Not overly surprising, but the fact that he showed no shock at all was unbelievable.

I raised my eyebrows at Gaius. The aging man sighed and said, "I have a confession."

Arthur looked at him gravely and motioned for him to continue.

"I knew Emily was the heir to the throne of Almaria."

"What?!" The outburst came from every one of us in the room except Merlin. He just looked at his surrogate father incredulously.

Gaius continued, "Before the war between Camelot and Almaria, I visited Almaria as a visiting physician. There I treated Emily for a sword wound she had obtained during training. She had been five at the time. Also, while I was there, I helped the new queen, Celestine, give birth to Emily's half brother, Charles."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur asked accusingly. Anger covered his face, though I'm sure his real emotions were just hiding behind the rage.

"If I told you, we would just be in this position now, but earlier. Though, it would be before you knew Emily well, so you would have probably killed her," Gaius said, eyes daring Arthur to threaten him again.

Arthur was about to say something back when Merlin interrupted, "Can I go see Emily now? It will be very brief, I promise."

Arthur stopped in mid response to Gaius and nodded to Merlin. "Just tell me everything you learn."

Merlin left the throne room without evening acknowledging the king had spoken to him. At other times, this would bother me, but right now, I was too numb to do anything. And honestly, I felt like striking a blow at the king myself. Not very knightly.

"What do you think I should do Leon?" Arthur asked, curious.

I looked long and hard at every face in the room, lingering on Percival and Gwen, who still had yet to talk. "I think you should let Emily go. She has done nothing wrong. She was just looking for a refuge while hiding from her father. What's wrong with that?"

"She's the enemy of our sworn enemies! She grew up in what Camelot is sworn against, magic!" Before anyone could reply, Arthur continued, "What if she has magic? Then what can I do?"

I guess my face betrayed me. "She has magic? Just great! How can I let her go now?"

No one had an answer for Arthur. We stood in silence, each one of us drowning in our own thoughts, trying to decide what we believed. Sadly, it seemed we all had that voice in the back of our heads that constantly doubted us and pointed out flaws in our thinking. Eventually, I realized I would never, _ever_ leave Emily.

Sadly, things were not so cut and dry for the others. I could see the confusion and back and forth written on their faces.

Merlin burst into the throne room, scaring every one of us, though we would never admit it. He was breathing hard, like he had run the whole way from the dungeons. Gwen went over to Merlin and asked solemnly, "What is it?"

Merlin huffed, "Emily…is the heir…to the throne. Adam…the oldest son…died a couple…years ago."

"Just another thing she _forgot_ to mention."

Percival finally spoke up. "How did he die?"

Merlin had regained control of his breathing, for the most part. "Emily didn't say but she…became very angry as soon as it was brought up."

Silence followed with this new piece of information. I watched Arthur's face intently, but he gave nothing of what he was thinking away. Finally, after what seemed to be eternity, he said, "I can't ignore what has occurred here today. But I can't just kill her in cold blood."

"So what are you thinking?" Gwen asked, intrigued to hear what her husband had come up with.

"I think we should alert the king of Almaria that we found his daughter and that he is welcome to come here to discuss what to do."

I sighed. Now was the time. "Arthur, that is not a good idea."

"Why?"

"You know that Emily and I grew close right?" Everyone nodded so I continued, "Every time the topic of her father came up, Emily cringed. It wasn't voluntary either. I don't think bringing the mad king here will be a good idea. In fact, I stand against it, and if you decide to do it, I will publically stand against you."

Arthur's eyebrows rose at the threat. He knew that if the public saw a knight disagreeing with the king, something would have to be done. And Leon knew that Arthur did not want to make that decision yet.

"Let's talk to Emily about this."

Then, I knew, I would disobey my king and break Emily out of the dungeons, just to keep her safe. It didn't matter if she was the princess of Almaria. It didn't change _her_. I knew if it came to it, I would betray my king to save Emily's life.

…...~…

**So, if this chapter needs replacing, review or PM me and I will rewrite this. As I said, I am extremely tired and I am doing this out of pure desperation to write. I needed to get this out of my head before I imploded.**

**So as always, review!**

**Thanks to libertyrunmom and DandelionViolet for their reviews! You guys rock! (You're the reason why the chapter is up so early!)**


	16. Discussion

**Where to start, where to start…hmmm….I got it! Thanks to reviewers: DandelionViolet, libertyrunmom, and ekg1997. You guys (and other reviewers) rock and are the reason why I haven't given up on this story, and I won't, no matter how hard it gets!**

**So, yeah…chapter 16.**

_**Previously, Emily was revealed as the princess of Almaria, Camelot's biggest rival/enemy. Conditions between Almaria and Camelot have been increasingly worse every year, and Arthur is worried that this 'Emily Fiasco' will push that relationship to the breaking point. Arthur had decided to meet Emily with everyone because he needed to hear her side of the story. Leon is basically saying he will do anything to keep Emily safe, even if it means betraying his king!**_

_Chapter 16__ - Discussion_

**Emily's POV**

When Arthur summoned me to the throne room, I knew I was in for a long conversation, one with many questions that I couldn't answer. I sighed. This was not going to be fun. The guards had come and said that they were to escort me to the throne room under King Arthur's direction. They had put magic dimming chains around my hands. The chains restricted from my hands moving more than one foot from the other.

As I and my 'escorts' reached the throne room (they didn't even try to lay a hand on me – apparently news travels fast), the doors opened for me and I walked through them alone. To my surprise, the guards stayed outside as the doors closed, leaving me alone to face the occupants of the room. _No, pressure._

I faced Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, Sir Elyan, Merlin, Gaius, Queen Guinevere, King Arthur and Leon. _Leon._ Leon's face showed little emotion, but having refined skills, I saw some traces of emotion: anger, exhaustion, frustration, and melancholy. That hurt me more than anything else that had transpired.

_Leon doesn't deserve this. He deserves a happy life with a woman who can promise him the world, and then give it to him. He needs a woman who doesn't bring him so much trouble, a woman who has a stable background, a loving personality, and doesn't get thrown in jail for their lineage._

_But I don't think I can be so noble to give him up. Leon is the best thing that has happened to me, ever. Except for maybe Adam, and Brandon. But they never made my heart pound like this; they never made me so unsure of what I was doing. Especially not Adam, he was my brother; that would have been creepy…_

"Emily, why are you chained?" Arthur asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm pretty sure it's normal protocol to chain your prisoners."

Arthur shook his head. "You're not a prisoner." He produced a key from his belt and walked to me. He unlocked the chains and his hands brushed against my skin. I couldn't help but jump from the king's touch. He was, after all, my sworn enemy; one I was supposed to kill on sight. It was treason against my father to stand in his presence without trying to kill him. I chastised myself for not being able to control myself better. I put a tight rein on my emotions and looked the King of Camelot dead in the eye.

Arthur noticed my jump at his touch. "A little jumpy?"

"Battle instinct. Can't turn it off," I muttered. It was the truth, sort of.

The knights nodded in agreement. Battle instinct and reflexes is not something you can just turn off.

"I understand." Arthur led me to a round table that was substantially smaller than the one that was in the knight's hall. It would fit nine people. Everyone took a seat and I sat in between Leon and Merlin; they were the two people I felt most comfortable between.

Leon reached over and took my hand in his warm one. It was a romantic gesture, but not a large one. It was just what I needed. He smiled at me, encouraging me. I needed that encouragement.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Do you know why we have a round table?"

"I'm assuming it's so there is no head of the table. No man is more important than another."

Arthur nodded. "Yes. We all have an equal say in decisions. We can all speak our mind and our side of the story." Arthur looked at me meaningfully. "It's time for your story."

I chuckled sadly. "My story is too long and tragic to tell in any reasonable amount of time. You're going to have to ask specific questions."

The other seated members of the council thought for a moment. Surprisingly, Percival spoke up first. "What was your childhood like?"

I sighed; this was always a touchy subject, one I did not enjoy talking about. "Well, in short, it was hell. My father pressured me into becoming the best I could be, and he did not do it kindly either. He would have me train with full fledged knights when I was five, and he would force them to end the fight by knocking me unconscious. I learned quickly that I had to win.

"My father had _terrible_ punishments for me when I did not do something to his idea of perfection. A couple of knights helped me out when they could, but usually I was on my own." I sighed as I tried to control the horrific memories that followed when someone asked about my childhood. "Next."

I glanced at Leon and immediately regretted it. His face was full of pity, looking straight at me. _I hate pity._ I quickly moved my gaze to my very interesting boots and I felt Leon squeeze my hand in reassurance. I looked at him again, this time in gratitude.

Merlin spoke next. "When did your brother die?"

_Apparently, we are all about touchy subjects today._ I could feel tears welling up in my eyes at the mention of my brother. I struggled to keep my voice from breaking as I explained, "First, you have to understand that throughout my childhood, my brother was the only constant person that I could look to for help. He was always there when I needed to talk or get my anger out. He helped me excel in hand-to-hand fighting and often spoke against Father to stand up for me. At the time, that was all I could ask of anyone.

"My brother, Adam, was the Crown Prince, therefore he had missions and quests he had to lead. One day, when I was fifteen, his mission took him into Camelot. I tried to stop him from going but he insisted he had to go. Later, I was told that if he didn't lead the mission, I would be forced to lead it. Being the noble idiot he was, he decided to take the risk instead of giving it to me.

"While in Camelot, bandits attacked his group of knights. The _idiot_ used his magic to protect some of his injured knights from harm. Sadly-" My voice broke and I quickly regained my composure. I hoped no know noticed my momentary lost of control. "Sadly, he was caught, by King Uther himself. He was burned at the stake two days later. It was too quick to do anything to prevent the execution.

"I had arrived with the rescue party when they were cleaning up the remains of the wood pile."

A tear slipped down my cheek as I cursed Uther Pendragon. I quickly wiped it off hoping no one had noticed.

No one spoke for a long time. Finally, Arthur broke the silence. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it! It doesn't bring my brother back!" I took my hand from Leon's and crossed my arms. I was not pleased.

Arthur flinched at my outburst and I muttered, "Sorry. Didn't mean to go off like that."

Arthur nodded and said nothing more. Sir Elyan said, "After Adam died, didn't you become heir to the throne?"

"For four years, I was heir. Then, my father banished me after an argument we had in front of the entire court."

Gwaine asked, "What was the argument about?"

"Confidential." My tone was final.

Percival asked seriously, "What can be so confidential you won't tell us? You already told us some of your life story; why not tell us the argument?"

"Because it's confidential." I made my tone insistent this time. That argument was something that would have to stay just to myself.

We were quiet for a long time. Finally, Gwaine inquired, "Why didn't you tell us about your magic?"

I glared at Leon. "You suck at keeping secrets."

Leon raised his hands in defense. "Sorry! I didn't say anything! They figured it out themselves!"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Come on! I can't lie to my king!" Leon defended.

"I don't expect you to!"

"Then why are you so upset to know they know about your magic?"

"Because it's not a good idea for everyone to know about my magic!"

Elyan interrupted our couple's spat and inserted, "Why can't people know about your magic?"

I looked at Gaius, sighing. "I don't know how to explain it."

Gaius took the cue and asked, "Have you ever heard of a charmess?"

Everyone except Merlin, me, and Percival shook their heads. Percival's mouth hit the floor. "You're a charmess?!"

I nodded and Percival explained to the others, "In druid legends, the charmess power is used once every half millennia. The magic is said to be very powerful and different than other magic. It works in a different way; it has something to do with a dragon or something."

I nodded. "You're mostly right." I sighed. _I guess even more people have to know about the story now. _"Would you like to hear the story of the charmess?"

Percival nodded but I looked at Arthur for the final confirmation. Arthur gazed long and hard at me before replying, "I think so."

I began, "Charmesses are very rare. There's only one person blessed with the power of a charmess once every half millennia. Obviously, it must be a girl. The story of how the charmess cycle started is very old and incomplete.

"Long ago, a dragon was about to be slaughtered by men on a hunt. The dragon was wounded hiding in the woods, knowing he would be found and killed soon. A girl, a sorceress, from a nearby village found the dragon and heard his story. She felt deep pity for the dragon and swore to protect him; she cast a powerful shielding spell over him and kept it there for three days and three nights, until the hunters had come and left.

"The spell had fatigued her and as she lifted the spell, her magic exhausted her and started to suck the life from her body. The dragon, now fully healed and safe, couldn't let the girl, his protector, die. Even today, not much is known about what he did. He could have added some of himself into the girl, or maybe even gave her some of his magic, but he saved her.

"She had extraordinary magical power after that. However, her magic was different from other magicians. Her magic was not compatible with the spells everyone else would use. She had to learn a completely different magic. This magic was powerful, and not many could face it. This girl, being very noble, used her magic only for good. She stuck with the dragon for the rest of her life and became his rider.

"When she died, she used the last of her magic to create a spell that would pass her magic to another girl every 500 years. Ever since, the original charmess' magic has been passing from person to person, until it came to me."

Everyone was speechless. The knights' faces were blank; I couldn't read anything off of them. Merlin and Gaius were neutral; after all, they heard that story before. Queen Guinevere seemed neural as well.

King Arthur, however, was a mix of pain and confusion. Arthur muttered, "I thought people with magic were always evil."

"You've always known that wasn't true."

Arthur shook his head. "Emily, what do you suggest I do with you? I can't just let you go…but I can't execute you." Arthur snorted. "The only option left is to ask your father. I already sent a messenger to inform your father of your presence here. I am sure he will come and discuss this predicament with us."

"What!?" I was horrified. Not my father, he couldn't be coming. I had just gotten away from him. I had just left my life. I had just made a _new_ life, one I think I could be happy in. "You're bringing King Darius to Camelot? That man _hates _Camelot! He hates _me_ for God's sakes!"

I stood up abruptly from my chair and paced back and forth. This was the worst decision Arthur could have made. I wouldn't be surprised if my father was planning an attack on Camelot right now.

Leon looked back at me, worry and confusion in his eyes. "Why is having King Darius here so bad?"

"You don't understand. You didn't grow up with him. That man has no mercy, no control, and no regrets. He will kill you," I said pointing to Arthur. "And you," I emphasized pointing to Queen Guinevere. "Without a second thought."

"He surely wouldn't try an assassination attempt while in Camelot," Elyan spoke up.

I laughed coldly. "No really, he will. The knights of Almaria won't be pleased with his decision but they'll still follow him."

Arthur stood up. "Then we just won't let him bring many knights."

I shook my head, exasperated at their incompetence. "You don't get it, do you? He doesn't need many knights!"

"Why not?" Gwaine asked.

"Knights of Almaria are…" I trailed off looking for the right wording. "They're held to a different standard. The average knight in Almaria equals probably the elite here. And the elite of Almaria can kill all of you in a heartbeat." I looked at each of them in turn.

"What do you suggest we do?" Percival asked quietly.

"Don't allow my father in Camelot. Torture me, execute me, I don't care. Just do not let King Darius into Camelot."

I couldn't help but vision the carnage of Camelot once my father was through with it. He would first kill all of the innocents, all the servants and peasants. Then he would kill the nobles, starting with the least important to the most important. He then would start torturing the knights, just for fun. Eventually, he would get to the King and Queen of Camelot and make them suffer the most. I could picture the dead bodies of everyone I loved in Camelot. Merlin, Gaius, Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan would be tortured and then discarded in the streets. I could see Leon's lifeless body among them and it brought tears to my eyes. _My father cannot hurt them. I will die before I see that happen._

All eyes turned to Arthur for his decision. Arthur stared hard back at me. "I don't know if I believe you Emily."

"What?" That outburst was not mine. It was Leon's. Leon continued enraged, "She is trying to help us. She's warning us of the danger if King Darius enters Camelot."

"How do we know if it's not for selfish motivation? What if her father will give us information about her that she doesn't want to know?"

"Like what?" Merlin asked this time.

"Like the reason she was banished from Camelot."

I was stuck there. I couldn't tell them; they wouldn't believe me. It would be too convenient at the time for them to believe me. "I will not tell you that," I muttered softly.

"See!" Arthur said triumphantly.

Leon looked like he was about to explode. His face was red with anger and his fists and jaw were clenched hard. Leon looked at his king with disgust. His fellow knights looked concernedly at their friend and long time companion.

_I don't like coming between Leon and his king. I can't stand it._ I grabbed Leon's hand and brought him away from Arthur before he could say something stupid. The knights looked thankfully at me as I led Leon away.

I said to Arthur, "We'll be right back." I didn't wait for Arthur's reply. I took Leon to the other side of the room.

"Why won't he believe you? He seemed to be moving to our side but then he changed," Leon said as soon as we were out of earshot.

"Yes I know, but you need to calm down. Now. You're getting too emotional and it's getting in the way of your thinking. Now I need you to be quiet, so I can tell you something."

Leon looked at me suspiciously. "What?"

"The argument that went down between me and my father."

….~….

**There's no Leon POV in this chapter, sorry. Honestly, I'm not sure I'll ever make a Leon POV for this discussion. It was all about Emily and her memories. Unless someone(s) requests I do a Leon POV for this, I won't.**

**Next chapter will be up soon, I promise! I usually write once every two days. So, have a good weekend!**


	17. Troublesome Thoughts

**This chapter is only about what each character is thinking at this point in time. I wanted to explain their states of mind completely before getting neck deep in upcoming drama. Enjoy!**

**Today's shout-outs go to CrystalBud, mycousinmiguel, ekg1997, and DandelionViolet. You guys are why there are two chapters in one day! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 17__ – Troublesome Thoughts_

**Elyan**

_I have no idea what to do. Leon and I aren't all that close but still, we are brothers-in-arms. That gives us a bond that matches almost nothing. Seeing Leon so distraught is tearing me apart._

_Emily seems nice enough. She seems in love with Leon from what I can tell. The way she looks at Leon reminds me of how Gwen looks at Arthur. With Emily being princess of Almaria, it creates complications that challenge every single one of our relationships with each other. It's just our luck that we came across the one girl that could tear us apart; it's just like Lamia all over again. Except…Emily won't eat us, I hope._

Gwaine and I had discussed Emily and Leon at the campfire after we found them in the woods.

….…_FLASHBACK_….…..

Gwaine propped himself in his sleeping bag. It was close to midnight. We had just gotten Leon to rest by telling him Emily was fine and that they were safe. Leon made us promise him if something was amiss, we would wake him without a second thought. We had made this promise with our fingers crossed behind our backs.

Gwaine whispered, "Elyan you still up?"

I groaned. "Yes."

"Are you worried about Leon?"

I propped myself up and looked at Gwaine. Strange enough, there was concern in his eyes. "Of course I am. He's been through a lot."

Gwaine nodded. "Yeah he has." Gwaine paused before saying, "What do you think of Emily?"

"Emily...she's nice enough. She looks like she really likes Leon, and that's something Leon deserves."

"I get a weird vibe from her."

I laughed. "Since when does Gwaine get worried from weird vibes?"

"I'm not worried!" Gwaine's voice rose as he defended himself. I shushed him and looked around to see if he woke anybody. Gwaine lowered his voice and said, "I'm just concerned."

"I'm sure you're just imagining it." I lowered myself back into the comforts of my warm blankets.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it." Gwaine seemed to be reassuring himself more than talking to me. He laid back down and rolled into his blankets.

Somehow, I thought Gwaine wasn't convinced and I wondered why Gwaine would get that vibe from Emily.

I shook the suspicion off and blamed it on our exhaustion. Nothing was amiss in our life; after all, things had just started to settle down.

…._END OF FLASHBACK…._

...~…..

**Gwaine**

I had always got a weird vibe from Emily. I had a natural instinct about those things. After spending most of my nights in taverns, I had a sense who not to mess with even when my tongue was loosened by the alcohol.

Emily had given off a confident, dismissive aura. No one except royalty had that. It was odd. When I first saw her, she was trying to find Gaius's chambers. Leon, Percival, Elyan and I had stopped her, but she hadn't seemed threatened by a group of Camelot Knights at all. If anything, she was annoyed. Odd for a mere servant.

My first impression had been, '_Wow, she's hot!'_ Then, sadly, she warded off my advances to her. No other girl had ever done that, except Guinevere.

Then, when she defeated Leon, I saw her in a new light. She didn't have just confidence, she had the skill to back it up. This intrigued me even further. She captured Leon's attention, who hadn't loved a girl since when I first got him drunk. Leon saw her everyday that week and told Arthur he was keeping an eye on the new girl. Arthur had readily agreed to it, since he thought she was odd as well.

After Emily was captured, Elyan, Percival, and I went to talk to Leon. During that conversation, Leon had asked us to disobey our king. The old Leon would have never even thought of that.

Immediately after we left into the hallway we had had a rushed conversation, trying to decide what to do.

Elyan suggested just telling Arthur but I said it wouldn't hurt to disobey the king. We went back and forth until Percival sided with Elyan and I found myself tagging along as we walked to the king's private quarters.

…_FLASHBACK_…..…..

Percival knocked hard on King Arthur's door.

"Enter!" Arthur called.

Percival led the way in and I saw Arthur sitting on the bed, still in his formal wear. Gwen was tidying up the dishes on the table. Both looked at us curiously.

"Yes?" Arthur asked.

"Well, Arthur, there seems to be a problem," Elyan started.

"What is it?"

Percival spoke this time. "Leon seems to, uh, want us to, um, disobey you."

"He what?"

"He wants to go along on the rescue mission," Percival repeated.

Gwen inserted, "He isn't the type to disobey orders. What's gotten into him?"

"Love," Arthur replied knowingly. "It can bring the strongest men to their knees. He looked lovingly to Gwen and Elyan shifted uncomfortably. Elyan still wasn't comfortable with his little sister being married to someone.

Elyan interrupted the heartfelt moment by saying, "Shouldn't you talk to Leon about this?"

Arthur shifted his gaze to Elyan. "I guess so. Percival can you gather him? I need to get this straightened out, right now."

Percival left, shutting the door softly behind him. Arthur got up and started to pace. He thought out loud to himself. "Why would Leon disobey me? He's in love of course, but I never thought he would disobey me. I always considered him my most loyal knight. It must be the love messing with his brain." He paused mid stride. "Yes, that must be it."

Gwen inserted, "Sir Leon grew quite close to Emily throughout the week. He can't just let his love go; you understand that, don't you?"

Arthur nodded as he stared lovingly at Gwen. "Yes, yes I do. Still, I thought he would trust me enough to get her back for him."

"Would you trust him to get me back for you?"

"I guess not…"

"I still can't bring him along. Love clouds your thinking. I can't bring along a knight who's not thinking straight to Aragorn's castle. It'd be suicide."

"Then tell him that. Make him understand."

Arthur didn't get a chance to respond. His door flew open without knocking. Percival was standing there, out of breath like he ran the whole way from Leon's chambers.

Arthur asked worried, "What is it?"

Percival gasped out, "Leon…he's…he's gone."

…_END OF FLASHBACK_...

Overall, I thought Emily was perfect for Leon. They completed each other and they were clearly in love. They way they looked at each other just made me want to puke. I had never felt that way about a woman; I just never found the right one. But, I was happy Leon did.

When they got married, that meant I'd get to throw Leon a bachelor party.

**(Random Author's Note: I don't know if there were bachelor parties in Medieval Europe, but I'm pretty sure Gwaine would throw a wild one!)**

….~…

**Percival**

It was adorable to see Leon in love. Emily was perfect for him and I could see the way his eyes lit up when he saw her. I saw the way all the worry left her when Leon was near. They fit right into the other. It was a match made in heaven.

I thought Arthur was being a bit overdramatic in bringing Emily's father to Camelot. Emily obviously felt very strongly against it, probably with good reason. Though I had to admit that Emily was very suspicious because she wouldn't explain what the argument was about. My curiosity was starting to get the best of me and I was growing more frustrated by the second. It didn't seem right.

After all, Emily had completely changed Leon. His first priority was now her, which did not sit well with Arthur.

I thought back to the time when we first learned Leon ran away.

….._FLASHBACK_….

Arthur had sent me to summon Leon to his quarters. I navigated the hallways making the right turns, trying to think of a way to talk to Leon without setting him off. Leon was in a very fragile state and needed to be reassured not provoked.

I reached Leon's chambers and knocked on his door. Getting no response, I knocked again. Again, there was no response.

_Odd, we were just here an hour ago. Why wouldn't Leon respond?_

I hesitantly pushed Leon's door open, the worst case scenarios flooding my mind. I looked cautiously around the room finding nothing. Literally, nothing. At all.

Leon was nowhere to be found. I started to move around the room, checking behind curtains, under the bed and in the closet. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Leon was gone.

It was then I noticed the open window. Cold night air was flooding in. I reached the window to find a rope attached to it. The rope reached the ground, two stories below.

_The crazy idiot. What is he thinking?_

I dropped the rope and ran from Leon's room. My mind was frantically trying to sort through my thoughts but it was hard. Eventually, I reached Arthur's and Gwen's room and threw open the door, not bothering to knock. The occupants of the room stared at me in wonder and I caught my breath before saying, "Leon…he's…he's gone."

Shock covered Arthur's face momentarily before rage replaced it. "What is that idiot thinking?"

"I don't know sire," Elyan answered hesitantly.

Arthur sat on his bed roughly and Gwen went to his side and rubbed his hand encouragingly. Arthur rubbed his temple with his free hand and instructed, "Gather the knights. We must ride after him."

Gwaine immediately objected. "Come on princess! Let the knight go! We can ride out in the morning; it's not like he'll get far, and it's not like he knows where he's going. We have no idea where Aragorn is, remember?"

"What if he does find Aragorn?"

"Please! We have been looking for Aragorn for months! It will take more than a day for Leon to find him. Give him some time to think things out. He just needs to blow off some steam."

Arthur looked long and hard at Gwaine, trying to decipher if this was a set up or not. I merely stared on. I didn't have any varying opinions in this.

Finally, Arthur said, "Fine. We'll ride out in the morning, at the crack of dawn."

Gwaine tilted his head, "Noon might be-"

"Dawn!"

Gwaine raised his arms in defeat. "Fine! Dawn it is!"

We each left and headed to our own chambers. I didn't sleep a wink and I can guarantee no one else did either. Our thoughts were clouded with thoughts of Leon and Emily.

…._END OF FLASHBACK_…..

All in all, I approved of Emily. She might have a crazy effect on Leon, but they loved each other. It might be better if she wasn't the Princess of Almaria but I guess everyone comes with a catch.

…~….

**Gaius**

I always knew Emily had a knack for trouble. She seemed to attract it, just like Merlin. It seemed my life these days were filled with worried thoughts about the both of them and it seems one of those worried thoughts came true. Emily's identity was revealed.

The knights took it well, but Arthur couldn't let it slide. I knew he wouldn't. He couldn't let his enemy go just because she seemed nice and one of his knights was head over heels in love with her. Not even if Emily loved the knight back.

I remembered the first time I met Emily. It had been when I treated her for a sword wound.

….._FLASHBACK_….

I was still relatively young. I had travelled to Almaria in hopes to ease some of the rising tension between Camelot and Almaria.

Almaria was quite a different country than Camelot. As I walked through the gates, I saw Almaria's castle was at least twice as big as Camelot's. I also saw magic everywhere. Several peasants and servants were using magic to complete chores as well as several sorcerers using magic to build a house. They levitated wood and straw and held it in place as it was fastened by other workers. It was quite a difference to Camelot.

Almaria also had a melancholy feel to it. It seemed like everyone was bone tired and depressed. Very few people had smiles on their faces, and of the few that did, none were real.

I walked through the outer town and entered the castle. Several knights met me and the one in the lead asked, "Are you Gaius?"

"Yes, I am. I assume you were informed of my arrival?"

The knight nodded and said, "Yes. The king wishes to see you right away." The knights walked off in the direction they came from, with me struggling to keep up. The knight continued, "I am Sir Layet, knight of Almaria."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same to you."

There was no more conversation from any of the knights. I found it quite odd but did not say anything. Sooner than expected, we reached the throne room, and the doors opened and we passed inside. The throne room was almost identical to the one in Camelot. King Darius sat at his throne facing the door. A girl and boy stood behind his throne; I assumed these to be his children. The boy was no older than seven and the girl was five. The young girl was clutching her arm and blood seeped through her fingers. The boy looked at her worriedly ever once in a while. I frowned at this.

King Darius greeted with a fake smile, "Hello! You must be Gaius, the physician from Camelot! Welcome to Almaria!" He stood up and shook my hand after I bowed to him.

"I'm glad to be here. Thank you for welcoming me into this wonderful country."

"No problem! No problem at all!" King Darius turned around to his children. "Adam, Emily, come meet Gaius!"

Adam pushed his sister forward. They approached me hesitantly. Emily spoke first. "Hello, Gaius!"

I bowed to the princess. "Hello, Princess Emily." I turned to Adam. "Hello, Prince Adam."

Emily ran up and hugged me with her good arm. "I'm happy you're here! I can show you around! Come on, let's go!" She tugged at my robes, trying to pull me to the door.

"Emily! He doesn't want to go with you! Go back and stand with Adam!" King Darius yelled harshly.

Emily visibly flinched at his words and snuck back to Adam. Adam put a protective hand over his sister, as if intending to keep her safe from their father.

"It's really no trouble King Darius." I eyed Emily's arm carefully. The blood was slowly spreading.

King Darius saw my gaze and said, "It's nothing more than a scratch from training."

I raised my eyebrows. "That's a lot of blood for a scratch. Do you mind if I examined it?"

Darius looked suspiciously at me. "Fine." He turned to Emily. "Take Gaius for a tour of the castle and let him examine your arm. After that, have him report to Queen Celestine's chambers."

"Why do you want me there?"

"Queen Celestine is nine months pregnant and should be going into labor anytime now. I was hoping you might have some tricks to help us."

"I might."

"Great!" Darius turned to Emily. "Now go!"

Emily practically ran out of the room in an attempt to get away from her father. I followed. Once outside the doors, I bent down and asked her, "Do you mind if I examine your 'scratch' first?"

Emily nodded hesitantly. "I guess."

I rolled Emily's bloodied sleeve up and my breath caught in my throat. This sword wound was more than a scratch. It was deep, almost to the bone. I looked at Emily who was trying to hold back tears. "I have to clean this and then wrap it, okay? It might hurt a little."

Emily nodded. "It's okay; I've had worse injuries."

My heart broke at that. What had this child been through?

I cleaned and bandaged Emily's wound. I took as little time as possible. Emily then gave me a quick tour of the huge castle and we ended at Celestine's chambers. She was such a sweet girl, willing to help with anything. Emily left me there, outside the door.

I said, "Goodbye Princess Emily."

She in turn bowed to me and said, "Goodbye Gaius. See you tonight!"

Emily and I bonded over the duration of my stay, which was about a month. We grew close. I helped her step mother give birth to her half brother and I made her promise that if she ever needed help, she would come to me.

Emily did promise and as I made my way back to Camelot, I found myself regretting leaving such a lovable child at the hands of King Darius. But I knew Darius would never break her. Emily would grow up to have much spirit and heart, despite her father's attempts to make her an unfeeling assassin.

….._END OF FLASHBACK_…..

Emily had always held a place in my heart since that month. When she showed up on my doorstep, I was glad to see she made it out of the horrible castle she grew up in. Now, if she could only make it out of this predicament with Arthur…..

…~…..

**Merlin**

Ever since I saw Emily, I had loved her. As a sister, never anything more. And she loved me like a brother, and nothing more. It worked between us. We protected and teased the other. We knew that if someone even tried to mess with one of us, the other would beat him (or her) to a pulp.

I remember Gaius discussing Emily's father with me. I grew up out-casted in my village, but at least I had had Will to talk to. He was a good friend, one who got me through more than one hard time.

…._FLASHBACK_…

"Gaius, why is it so bad for Emily's father to come to Camelot?"

Gaius sighed. He sat me down at the table and took a seat across from me. This told me it would be a long story.

Gaius started, "Emily's father had always singled Emily out, most likely because his first wife, Eleanor, died in Emily's childbirth. Indirectly, King Darius blamed Emily for her death.

"Following that, he made Emily's childhood hell. Nothing was ever good enough. He pushed her, physically, mentally, and emotionally. He taught her to withstand torture at a young age. He taught her never to cry, and if he saw her cry, he would whip her for every tear that fell."

"That's terrible. How can a father be so distant from their own children? I mean Uther was bad, but Darius…"

"Darius is going crazy, if he hasn't succumbed to the madness yet, he will soon. Eleanor's death affected him more than he will admit and he can't think straight anymore."

"Then, what will he do if he comes to Camelot?" I asked intrigued.

"There is no predicting his actions Merlin. Not anymore."

….._END OF FLASHBACK_….

Emily was a sister to me, and to see Arthur reject her hurt me. When he said he decided to let King Darius come to Camelot, my heart broke. I couldn't see my sister go through so much pain. But, eventually, I would have to.

…~…

**Gwen**

Arthur was overreacting. I was sure of it. As I made my way back to our room, I thought about Emily and Leon's relationship. They reminded me of Arthur and me. They were head over heels in love and didn't care who knew it (except maybe King Darius).

I thought back to a conversation Leon and I had when I caught him outside the armory after a long training session with Emily before the tournament.

…._FLASHBACK_….

I entered the armory, hoping to find Leon. I did.

He was slowly taking off his armor occasionally grimacing when he came across an area where Emily laid a blow. Today, I had watched their practice briefly from a window in my chambers. I approached Leon quietly and cleared my throat to let him know I was here.

Leon turned around abruptly. His face relaxed when he saw it was only me. "Hello, my Queen. What can I do for you?"

I sighed, exasperated. _When would this knight get it through his thick skull to call me Gwen? _"My name is Gwen, Leon. Call me Gwen, _please_."

"Of course, my-Gwen." He corrected himself midsentence.

"I guess that's better. Anyhow, I came to ask how you and Emily are?"

Leon's face turned a shade of red. "We are getting along nicely."

"How nicely?" I asked, desperate for details.

Leon turned even redder. "Nice enough to stand each other all day."

I nodded. "That's good." I decided to just come out and ask Leon, "When are you going to ask her to dinner? I mean, after all, the tournament is in a day and after that, you won't have an excuse to train together."

"The thought has crossed my mind."

"I knew it! You like Emily!"

Leon's mouth hit the ground. "What? How?"

"You like Emily! Yay! Go talk to her right now! Ask her out!"

Leon looked at his feet. "I can't."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well, she said that she wouldn't let anything distract me for this tournament. Only after can I be distracted. She said that after the tournament it would be a shame that we wouldn't able to do anything together." Leon looked at the ground sadly.

_How_ _could this experienced knight be so blind?_ I was getting excited now. "She said that! Leon, she's interested in you!"

Leon's face lit up at that. "You really think so?"

"Of course! She wants you to ask her out after the tournament."

Leon grinned. "This changes everything!" He hurried with taking off the rest of the armor. "I'm going to talk to her at dinner tonight!"

I smiled widely at Leon's newfound confidence. "Good, you show her that wonderful, caring knight I know you are."

Leon smiled at me. "Thank you Gwen." He glanced at the door. "I'll need to get a bath."

I nodded toward the door. "Go! Get ready!"

Leon nearly sprinted out the door. I laughed, happy for him and that he finally got my name right!

….._END OF FLASHBACK_…..

I liked Emily. She seemed genuine, despite her upbringing. I thought she was perfect for Leon and that she would help bring him outside his comfort zone.

I just hoped everything worked out in the end.

…..~…

**Arthur (no flashback for this one - couldn't think of a good one…sorry)**

Emily was the princess of Almaria. She should be in her home country practicing magic or leading her knights in well rehearsed drills or something similar. She should _not _be sitting in my dungeons, waiting for my judgment. And she definitely should _not_ be in love with one of my knights, especially Leon.

I couldn't execute Emily. That would be wrong. She hadn't done anything against Camelot. But I couldn't just let her go. She was one of Camelot's enemies, banished or not. Summoning her father seemed like the best option. But her reaction to the decision gave me second thoughts.

_Why would Emily be so against her father coming to Camelot? Was she telling the truth, about executing Gwen and I? Or was she trying to hide information, like why she was banished._

_Why would Emily not be willing to tell us about her argument with her father? What could be so secret she couldn't share it? It must have been…I don't know…maybe she had been dating someone and her father didn't approve. I don't know…maybe she was just finally fed up with her father and spoke against him._

_I have no idea. All I know is I'm willing to take the risk. King Darius is going to be in Camelot in two days and Emily will just have to put up with it._

….~…..

**Did you guys realize all the flashbacks I wrote were mentioned sometime in this story? They came to me randomly but I couldn't think of one for Arthur, I'm sorry.**

**I know this isn't really a chapter, but I updated twice in one day! So it counts! :P**

**Anyhoo, review!**

**Oh, would you guys read a story about Emily's childhood, with every chapter being a memory from a specific year? I thought about that idea and I have the first chapter written but I am hesitant to upload it. If I get three PM's/reviews (from 3 different people) I'll put it up.**


	18. The King's Arrival

**So, sorry I haven't updated lately. Writers' block…it sucks.**

**I also managed softball practice, volleyball practice, and volleyball games. Then I fell off my bike (bicycle not motorcycle) and then I ran into a tree on my bike (again, bicycle). Then I'm rereading the Harry Potter series (for must what be the 100****th**** time). Plus, this chapter was ssooo hard to write.**

**Enough ranting; here's chapter 18!**

**Shout-outs: DandelionViolet, libertyrunmom, and mycousinmiguel. They reviewed! Wooo!**

_Chapter 18__ – The King's Arrival_

**Leon's POV**

As I left the council chamber after hearing about Emily's banishment, I was shocked. I couldn't believe we had had such a close call. **(A/N: anyone who can guess the argument will get a special shout-out!...hint: read this chapter **_**very **_**carefully.)**

Emily had refused to tell Arthur anything else and had been taken back to the cells and everyone from the council had wandered off on their own little path, no doubt lost in their thoughts. From what I could tell, only Arthur was really adamant about bringing King Darius to Camelot. If wasn't for the king, this would be no problem. But Arthur _was _king and that power brought about a lot of problems for Emily and me.

I stumbled back to my room, barely making note of my surroundings. I too was lost in thought. Emily had so many secrets, what if she still had some that she wasn't sharing?

_If she had more secrets, it certainly wouldn't surprise me. _I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing.

I opened my door and slammed it shut. I staggered to my bed and collapsed on it. I could feel the past couple of days catching up with me as my eyelids started to droop. I didn't even have time to register I was falling asleep.

…~….

When I woke up, it was around midnight. I glanced out my window and saw the full moon rising. I yawned and stood up. _I must have slept around three hours._

I walked out of my chambers. I didn't even bother to lock the door. I didn't care anymore, if anyone stole my stuff, so be it. It would be a suicide mission for the thief.

I wandered around the castle for a long time, thinking about Emily and my predicament. I thought of possible ways to stop Arthur but came up with nothing.

_Why are all my ideas so useless? _I screamed silently and kicked the wall. Red hot pain shot through my foot and I hopped on my good foot, willing the pain to go away. As the throbbing dimmed, I looked to see what hallway I was in.

I was in the hallway leading to the dungeons. The dungeons were where Emily was. I wanted to go to Emily and talk with her, but I knew that was a bad idea. I stood in the middle of the hallway, debating internally before my feet took off, of their own accord, toward the dungeons.

I couldn't stop myself. I had to enter the dungeons. As I walked to the doors of the dungeons, I noticed that the guards on duty were sleeping. They were slumped on the floor, drool trailing down their chins.

_Please let these doors be silent! _I willed silently. Of course, they weren't. They were as loud as they could possibly be and I felt the echo of their screech bouncing off the walls of the hallway.

"Really?" I asked, frustrated, out loud. Luckily, the guards hadn't even moved.

I didn't close the doors; it would have been too loud. As I descended the steps to the dungeon, I heard faint sounds coming from the cells, a mix of whimpers, delirious mutters, cries for help, and muffled sobbing. It was a terrible thought to know Emily was in there.

When I reached the bottom of the steps and stepped through the walkway, I met a terrible stench. I nearly gagged. Accompanying the stink was the appearance of the dungeons themselves. There was a walkway down the middle with cells on each side. The dungeon was a large room, almost as long as the ballroom. The cells themselves were separated with concrete blocks and metal bar doors. A straw cot was in every room along with a corner with a drainage system, for…ya know…

I passed many cells, ignoring the taunts of many prisoners.

"What's a _Knight of Camelot_ doing in the cells?"

"Yeah! Get out of here!"

"We don't want you here!"

I snapped, "You'd think prisoners would have more respect, since you are at my mercy."

In the cell I was passing, an old man looked out of the bars and sneered. "You'd think we would, wouldn't you?"

I rolled my eyes in disgust at the man and continued looking for Emily. Finally, halfway through the cells, I found her. She was lying on the cot looking at the ceiling.

"Hey," I called softly.

"Leon!" Emily sat up and looked at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to talk to you."

Emily stood up and walked to the door. I fitted my hand through the bars and held her hand. She asked hesitantly, "You don't believe me, do you?" I could tell she was referring to the banishment argument.

I shook my head. "I believe you. You're noble enough to sacrifice all that you grew up with for your enemy."

**(Hint hint **** do you see it?)**

Emily looked at me. There was a defeated look to her eyes. "I don't want to see my father. I can't stand him anymore!"

I squeezed Emily's hand. "It's okay. I'll be there. Merlin and Gaius will be there too. We'll have your back."

"I know…" Emily sighed. "I don't want to think about what my knights will say. They'll tease me about 'being at the mercy of Camelot.'"

Emily took her hand out of mine and collapsed on her cot. I fumbled with my hands, at a loss for what to say. I realized something I had been dancing around ever since Emily had been arrested.

"Emily, if I could get you here out of here, would you want me too?"

Emily eyed me warily. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that if I could get you out, would you run away with me?"

I fumbled with the key ring on my belt, the one Arthur had forgotten to confiscate. Emily followed my hands and saw the keys. Her eyes lit up and I could tell she was envisioning what our life would be if we ran away.

We would get married in a small town and then live there. The ceremony would be very small, just us and the priest. I could work a job and Emily could do some odd jobs as well. We could have children, three: two boys and a girl. They would run around our small house, getting their hands on everything, slowly driving Emily and me crazy. I could see our possible future perfectly and I could tell Emily could as well.

Emily's eyes were misty and full of longing. I could hardly hear her say, "Leon, we…we can't."

"Why?"

"We both have responsibilities. Yours is to Camelot. You need to protect Arthur and lead the knights." Emily reached out through the bars and grabbed my hand. "Camelot couldn't survive without you."

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I turned my head so I wasn't looking at Emily. A man in the cell opposite of Emily's laughed. He taunted, "Poor knight. Got turned down. Going to go cry yourself to sleep now?"

I was about to curse at him when his head slammed into the wall by an unknown force. I looked in wonder at Emily. She smiled and used her thumb the wipe the tear trails off my cheek. She said softly, "He's very annoying and he teases everyone, not just you."

I managed to ask, "You can use magic?" Emily nodded. "You knocked those guards out, didn't you?" Emily nodded again. "Then why haven't you escaped? You could be halfway through Odin's or Cenred's kingdom by now."

Emily sighed and dropped her hand from my face. "I don't know…something is telling me, urging me, to stay."

I looked at her skeptically. "That's…different."

Emily laughed. "Crazy, I know but still, I can't leave yet."

We stood in silence, enjoying the company of the other until I asked, "What do you plan to do?"

Emily's face grew grim. "It's been too long that I've let my father walk over me. Someone needs to stand up to him."

"And you think it should be you? His own daughter?"

"Who else could it be? Who else could do it?"

I looked Emily. I took note of her long brown hair, her chocolate brown eyes, and her confident, knowing yet insecure look. I promised myself I would never forget it.

_What the heck? I'm acting like Emily's already dead! She's not going to die! She's going to face her father! And she's going to live! I hope…_

"Just promise to be careful."

Emily looked up at me. "I'll take all the necessary risks, but I'll hold back on the pointless risks to my life."

I looked back down at Emily and in that moment, more was passed between than a kiss could ever give. "I guess that's all I can ask."

…..~…

**Emily's POV**

"Come on!" one guard called.

"Hurry up!" the other agreed.

"It'd be a lot easier to climb these blasted stairs if you didn't have me chained so tightly."

I was being 'escorted' to the throne room by two (oh so lovely) guards. It had been two days since Leon had visited me in the dungeons. That memory of Leon is what had gotten me through the past days. Seeing Leon cry a few tears for me brought me back into reality. I had to stop my father, preferably before he destroyed my kingdom.

"The only thing between you and killing us is those chains." The first guard looked disgustingly at me. "Bloody sorcerer."

"Charmess," I corrected.

The guard didn't reply. Within no time, we were standing outside the throne room. The doors opened, revealing the entire council. _Fabulous. Everyone is one place so my father won't even have to search for everyone._

Eyes followed me as I walked (still with my escorts) to the end of the room. On the way, I made eye contact with Merlin and Gaius and smiled slightly to show them I had this under control. I didn't know if they believed me or not. I also found Leon's face in the crowd and I could tell he was having trouble concealing his emotion. He was surrounded by his friends, who were perfectly capable of stopping him from doing something stupid. I smiled at Leon but I could tell it didn't help.

As I reached the end of the room, I saw King Arthur and Queen Guinevere sitting on their thrones. Arthur addressed me, "Princess Emily, I hope that this is the last day you have to sit in my cells."

"God, I hope so. They reek."

A few sniggers swept through the room. Even Arthur cracked a smile. "They do, don't they?"

I decided this needed to get on its way. "Where is my father?"

Arthur's face immediately turned serious and said, "King Darius has entered Camelot with his entourage, and they are making their way here as we speak."

"This is a mistake Arthur. My father thinks nothing of me; he is here to kill you."

"Surely, a man can't think nothing of his own daughter?"

I snorted. "You don't know my father."

Arthur raised his head arrogantly in that way only nobles can manage.

Before Arthur could comment, a young knight burst through the doors and said, "Sire! King Darius is almost here!"

"Take your places everyone," Gwen said calmly. She glared at her husband and said in a hushed tone, "You don't have to do this Arthur. No one needs this."

_Hmmm…so the Queen is on my side. Interesting…_

Arthur shook his head. His face was pained as though it hurt to say no to his wife.

The guards holding my chains dragged me to a pillar and tied me to it. I struggled against the chains and decided I could easily get out of them. I willed my cuffs to unlock and with a faint _click_, they did. I left them hanging on my wrists so they wouldn't reveal my escape to anyone. I needn't have worried; everyone's attention was on the doors.

The grand doors opened dramatically revealing the tormentor of my childhood, my father. King Darius stood in the middle of the opening flanked by his two most skilled and loyal knights. He was dressed in his elegant blue robes. He had a fancy sword belted to his waist. My father was as fit as ever and his black hair had grayed even more than the last time I saw him. However, the hair couldn't hide the crazy in his blue eyes.

He strode forward towards Arthur. He was followed by his entourage containing of fifteen of his knights and ten of mine. King Darius's knights wore red while my knights wore orange. Every knight wore the family crest, the Mayne crest with a lion.

"King Arthur! Queen Guinevere!" King Darius called.

Arthur stood up and met my father in the middle of the room with Gwen close behind. "King Darius! It's nice to have your presence in my castle!"

"It's a pleasure to be here!" Darius eyed Gwen. "This must be the famous Queen Guinevere, the blacksmith's daughter turned queen." He kissed her hand. "I knew you must be beautiful to catch the eye of the king but _this_," he gestured to Gwen, "I was not expecting."

"Thank you. You are too kind," Gwen thanked humbly.

"No problem, no problem at all. Do you mind if we get right down to business?" At Arthur's shake of his head, Darius continued, "Great! Then where might my daughter be?"

Arthur pointed in my direction and _his_ eyes found me. "Emily! It's so good to see you alive and well!" My father strode towards me and stroked my head. It was hard to keep from flinching. "I cannot believe you thought I was being serious when I banished you! I have been looking for you everywhere!"

"Nice seeing you _father_." I put stress on that word, using it as an insult.

Darius looked deep into my eyes and I could see the madness and violence in his eyes. Before I could do anything, Darius stood and approached Arthur. "It's good to see she is not harmed. May one of my knights untie her?"

Arthur confirmed, "Yes. We were sure not to harm the Princess of Almaria. We did not want to be on the receiving end of your wrath."

This got a forced laugh out of my father. "So true. I'm just glad you kept her here, even though you did have to forcibly restrain her. I've found Emily has the spirit of a lion and the strength of a bear."

"Yes, it has been a…challenge."

My father gestured to the knights. "One of you go untie Princess Emily."

One of my knights came to untie me. As he got closer, I saw it was Sir Brandon. Brandon had been my second in command when I was in Almaria and I knew he would never betray me, even if I had been banished for a while. Brandon went to pick the locks but saw they were already open. He whispered in my ear, "Now is the time. Will you take it?"

I nodded.

Brandon whispered, "You have our support. We have always remained loyal to you, even when you were gone."

"Thank you." I stood, now free from my chains. I rubbed my wrists, like any normal prisoner would do, but it was only a ruse for me. "I want to wait until my father makes his move before we strike."

Brandon nodded. "Whatever you think is best."

Things had never been formal between Brandon and me. We had grown up together, trained together, lost dear friends together, been captured together, and escaped together. Our relationship wasn't romantic, never was, but it did have a deep root to it.

I watched my father carefully as I made my way to King Arthur and King Darius with Brandon. I expected him to make his move any moment know, and he would expect me to help him. If I did help him, then I would be welcomed back home. If I didn't and I rebelled against my father, I would either die, go into hiding (again), or overthrow him.

_Well, I'm not betraying Camelot. This is a good city, with good rulers and good knights. So, I must rebel against my father. So, I don't want to die, I'm tired of hiding, and I think I can do a lot better than my father as ruler. Guess my choice is made up._

My father said, "Have you seen my son? Prince Bryce."

"Bryce? You brought him here?"

Darius's eyes flashed with anger at my outburst. "Yes I did since he is the _Crown Prince_. After all, the Crown Princess ran away." The accusing tone in his voice was hard to miss.

Bryce, my little (half) brother strode forward. He was wearing an orange cloak (_Thank God! That means he is still loyal to me!_)and held a knife. He eyed me, looking for my orders. I nodded my head and Bryce's understanding eyes glinted. He wouldn't have to endure my father's tyranny anymore. No one in my kingdom would.

King Darius took the knife from his son and held it to the light. It glinted unnaturally and my father said casually, "Do you plan on having children Arthur?"

Arthur was caught off guard by the question. He composed himself quickly though and said, "Eventually, yes. Why?"

"No reason. Just…wondering." Darius brought the knife down and felt the blade. Many Camelot Knights laid cautious hands on their swords and took a step forward to their king. And Arthur didn't wave them away.

_Good; Arthur has some sense in him._

King Darius asked, "Do you remember when your father, the late King Uther, attacked my country?"

Arthur shook his head. "I was just a boy."

Darius nodded. "Around five to be precise. The attack failed miserably of course. The only reason why I didn't kill your father was because my late son, Adam, asked I let Uther go."

"I owe Adam many thanks." Arthur was becoming suspicious by now.

"You can't thank him, you see, because Adam was killed, maybe seven years ago." King Darius used the knife to open a cut on his finger. He only stared at the rising blood in fascination.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Perhaps, we can celebrate his memory tonight with a toast," Gwen suggested.

Darius carried on like he hadn't heard Gwen. "Do you know how he died? Do you know who killed him?" When Arthur didn't reply, Darius screamed, "DO YOU!"

Many Camelot knights drew their swords at this. Darius waved his hand and they fell to the floor asleep. My knights looked at me, waiting for the cue, but I shook my head. _Not yet…_

Arthur said wearily, "No, I don't."

Darius looked at Arthur murderously. "You should. You watched him die."

Arthur looked bewildered. "What? I don't-"

"You watched him burn. You burned him at the stake like a common sorcerer!"

Understanding bloomed on Arthur's face. "My father executed him for sorcery."

"Yes! My son, the Prince of Almaria, was burned at Camelot, for being a bloody _sorcerer_! Of all things that your father would've killed him for, that was the stupidest one.

"Camelot's war against sorcery is ridiculous. Magic cannot be abolished. It can only lie dormant in those too scared to use it. It can lie hidden in users that do not know they have it. This war should not be happening. You should be _embracing_ sorcery! Use it to strengthen your defenses and your army!

"Camelot's reign is at its end. It is time for a new era to take place." Darius ended his rant and turned to Arthur to see his reaction.

Arthur said incredulously, "This is ridiculous. You have your daughter now. Leave; leave Camelot and go in peace."

"No, it is time for Camelot to meet a new time. A time with magic and under the rule of me."

At the last word, King Darius drew his sword and slashed it at King Arthur's throat. There was no time to react. Gwen let a shriek. I felt magic leave me and leap to Arthur in an attempt to protect him.

When Darius's sword made contact with Arthur's throat, it stopped with a dull thud. Arthur looked as confused as Darius. Arthur did not dare draw his sword when Darius's was at his throat. When the knights of Camelot went to draw theirs, Darius threatened, "If any of you draw a sword, I will split your king in half." No knight dared draw their sword.

Darius's confusion soon turned to fury. "Who dares protect the king of this cursed land?" When no one replied, he continued, "Come on, you coward! You protect an anti-magic king with magic! Whoever you are, you must be kidding yourself."

King Darius looked around expectantly. I looked at my father in the eye. "It's time a tyranny came to an end, Father. Not Arthur's, but yours."

Father looked at me skeptically before breaking out laughing. "You…stand against…me? Please! You've…been…cowering at my feet…since you were…a child."

I ignored his laughter and drew Arthur's sword from his waist. I raised the perfectly balanced blade and knocked Darius's blade from Arthur's throat. "I'm not a child anymore and I am tired of your tyranny. I'm tired of your hate and your sadism. I'm tired of praying I don't make you angry and I'm tired of always being scared." I laughed. "Actually, I'm not tired of being scared. I'm still terrified of some things. But I am tired of being scared of _you._"

Darius's eyes glinted dangerously. "So you stand against me? My own child, my own flesh and blood?"

"I will end your reign, at any means necessary."

Darius laughed. "You and what army?"

Brandon straightened beside me. "I will assist Princess Emily. I am tired of your reign as well. Seeing how you treat your servants is disgusting. Seeing how you treated Emily was absolutely revolting. She deserves better and I will help her accomplish it, even if it means ending you."

Darius looked suspiciously at the knight. "You wouldn't go against your king? Not the one you swore loyalty to?"

Brandon laughed. "I never swore loyalty to you. I am one of Emily's knights; I swore my loyalty to her. If anything, that strengthens the reasons why I should assist Emily."

Darius seemed worried.

"I will help the princess," one of my other knights stood up.

"As will I," said another.

After pledges of loyalty, all ten of my knights that came with the entourage claimed they would stand with me.

Darius smiled cruelly. "Eleven warriors? I'm petrified."

"Twelve." Bryce walked over to stand beside me on the side opposite to Brandon.

"Both my children betraying me? Tsk, tsk. How disappointing…I thought I raised you so well. I should have known Emily would have been trouble ever since the argument we had before I banished her. I should have known she would stand up for her _beloved Camelot_." King Darius sighed and glanced over at his remaining fifteen knights. "End them."

And with those words, the red cloaked knights attacked with both sword and magic.

…..~….

**CLIFFHANGER! I promise I will update soon…probably on Tuesday.**

**So, review! If you review quickly, I will DEFINITELY get the chapter up by Tuesday. Bribe me! Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	19. The Revolt

**I guess you guys hate me. It's been a week…at least not a month! Let's just say it has been a HARD week…**

**Shout-outs: DandelionViolet, libertyrunmom, mycousinmiguel, and ekg1997. You guys rock and you made my week!**

**This has a lot of bad guy deaths…so, yeah…**

**Please, accept my apology gift of chapter 19!**

_Chapter 19__ – The Revolt_

**Emily's POV**

The red cloaked knights attacked with both sword and magic.

"Run!" I screamed at Guinevere and Arthur. And of course, neither listened.

Arthur proceeded to draw a sword from one of his unconscious knights and start dueling one of the younger knights. Arthur dodged a magic blast aimed at his chest and blocked a sword strike.

Guinevere drew a knife from her dress (where from I have no idea) and stood, ready, at the back of the fight.

My knights were fighting one of my father's knights. Brandon was taking on two knights while I was fighting three red cloaked warriors. Brandon seemed to be doing fine so I focused on my fight.

I recognized my opponents to be Sir Ildrin, Sir Thyme, and Sir Rupin. Rupin slashed his sword at my chest and I deflected it easily. Ildrin followed with a magic blast which I blocked with my own magic. Thyme then repeated the magic blast and I dodged it. This process repeated and I realized, even with my superior magic, I was going to lose unless I killed one knight right now.

Before I could make a desperate attempt to kill one, Sir Ildrin had a sword point protruding from his chest. A blood spot grew on his red tunic before the blade retracted and he fell to the ground. Standing in his place was Leon.

_Of course! Why didn't I think of the knights of Camelot? They would be anxious to get in the fight!_

_But they can't…many would die. The knights of Almaria are too advanced for them to fight. I have to get them out of the fight._

I put a force field around our fight before any more knights joined. Sadly, Leon and Arthur were already joined in a fight with Thyme so I couldn't push him out to a safe area. He was the only Camelot knight in the fight. I had managed to push Gwen outside of the force field. She backed away with a look of fury on her face.

However, I focused on Thyme, starting to mutter a curse before Rupin slashed a sword at my left arm.

It made contact. I felt the blade slice into my skin and the pain following it. I managed to not cry out. I didn't want to distract any of the knights from the intense battle. The blade soon retreated and was about to attack again. I forgot Leon momentarily and attacked Rupin.

I attacked with a side arm but unfortunately, Rupin was a battle-experienced warrior. He blocked it easily and tried a thrust quickly followed by a magic pulse. I debated internally for a second before sent a blast of pure magic to combat it and it absorbed Rupin's magic pulse and kept going. It flew to Rupin and overwhelmed his senses. His eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

I ran to him and thrust my sword in his chest. I looked up to analyze the situation.

One of my knights, Sir Ofrin, was lying on the ground. He was only unconscious. Three of my father's knights were dead. My knights were fighting ferociously and I felt a surge of pride. Then I remembered Leon.

He was holding his ground against Thyme. Arthur had joined him in the fight against Thyme. Those extra lessons had really helped Leon. He was usually tactically smart attacks and dodging and deflecting blows. Arthur had natural skill and could fight sorcerers. Together, I knew, they could defeat Thyme without my assistance.

A sharp pain shot through my entire body. It had originated at my wound I had received from Rupin. I glanced at it hesitantly. Blood coated my arm and was beginning to dry. I could tell the wound was deep. I could feel my magic itching to heal it but I kept herding it to fuel the barrier surrounding the battle.

Knights of Camelot were surrounding my barrier. Several were angry and banging on the barrier, trying to get through. Others were anxious and worried, praying that their king and queen wouldn't be hurt.

Another surge of pain shot through me and I let out a small cry. With the cry, I lost some of my control and a little of magic slipped out.

"No!"

At the last second, I managed to get some control of magic and diverted it away from my knights, Leon, and Arthur. Sadly, it also missed Darius. The knights hit immediately froze and convulsed.

Naturally, my knights executed every one of them.

When my magic dispersed I felt the effects. The force field crumbled and the knights stumbled as the support disappeared. Shooting pain engulfed my body in seconds. I crumpled to my knees and groaned. My remaining magic crackled like electricity in the air surrounding me.

"Emily?" I heard Leon ask hesitantly.

"Give…me…a second," I managed to grunt out.

The pain was completely overwhelming me. It was so much worse than the Knife of Aberlinne, at least tenfold. My magic was attacking my body. My magic must be contained, otherwise it goes wild. Now that I had leaked a little magic, the remaining magic was fighting to be released and it hurt to hold it back.

"She'll be out for at least an hour." That was Brandon's voice.

"At least." I recognized that cruel voice to be my father's. I heard a small scuffle followed with a cry of surprise mixed with anger. "If any of you move, he dies."

_Who is 'he?' Who is my father holding hostage?_

"He is innocent. Let him go; take me." That was Bryce.

"Why should I? If he takes an interest in my daughter, he should have a _talk_ with me."

_Leon! He's the only one that takes any interest in me? But how would Darius know that? _I thought back. _It must be his emotion sensing magic. He can see the love between us._

I had to say something. "Father…let…him go."

I heard Darius laugh. "Who are you to be making demands? If I'm right, you're struggling not to kill us all right now."

"Doesn't…matter. Take…me not…not him."

"No!" _That would be Leon._

"Oh do shut up," Darius ordered.

I heard a choking noise and I suffered through the pain and looked up at my father.

All my knights stood behind Brandon and Bryce with their swords drawn. Bryce and Brandon had their swords trained on my father. Arthur was standing next to Brandon with his sword angled downward. My breath caught when I saw my father.

Darius was using Leon as a human shield. Leon's sword was nowhere in sight but Darius's sword was at Leon's throat. It was so close it was starting to draw blood.

"Let him go."

Darius smiled evilly. "Three words this time? You must be getting more control now."

My pain vanished into the overwhelming cloud of fury directed at my dad. "I said, let him go."

"Five words? Should I get you a medal?"

I clenched my teeth and held back the fury enhanced magic. Emotions make my magic stronger and the anger was fueling my magic to places it had never been before.

I stood up, ignoring the pain. "Do want to face me?"

Darius's smile faded. "No, I said I wanted a _talk_ with him, and I will."

"I will kill you." I let no emotion creep into my voice.

Darius ignored me and told Leon, "It's not a good idea to love that girl. She brings only trouble."

Leon swallowed nervously and said, "Doubt it."

Darius voice was monotone and held no emotion. "No really, she's much more trouble than she's worth. One, she has this idea that women are as good as men. What an idiot! Then she has this annoying confidence. She should really just follow since she has no good ideas. There has never been a good idea that has ever come out of that head of hers.

"But when she does screw up she responds well to punishment, particularly whipping. That gets the message through that thick skull of hers.

"Well, she did respond well to punishment and did listen to me until that argument. Then she had this 'amazing' thought that she should save Camelot. What an idiot! I can't believe anyone wants to court her. You must want her for her body. I must say she does look a lot like her mother. And her mother was _very_ attractive."

This was the tyrant that had ruled my life. I could feel myself falling into a recessive mode, like I always did when I was around my father.

"Emily is great! She is beautiful and smart and athletic and perfect in every way, shape, and form!" Leon shouted.

I felt my heart lift a little. Leon gave me this fire inside of me. It burned unconditionally.

"Hold your tongue! I will kill you!"

My voice was low and sincere. "If you touch a hair on his head, I will kill you slowly and painfully."

"I'd like to see you try."

Darius threw Leon to the ground and stabbed him in the arm. Leon's cry of pain gave me the control needed for my magic.

I reined my magic in and healed my arm in an instant. I grabbed a sword of the ground from one of Darius's fallen knights. I raised it at Darius and raised a force field around us, preventing from anyone else joining the fight.

Brandon ran straight into the force field and pounded on it. "Emily! Let us in! We can help you defeat him!"

"No. This is personal. I should have stopped his tyranny so many years ago and it's time for me to clean up my mess." My voice was final.

"But-" Brandon's plead was cut off when Darius interrupted.

"It's just you and I," Darius taunted. "It's time we end this if you insist on rebelling against me."

"Oh, I insist," I replied. "You shouldn't have hurt Leon!"

I attacked with an overhead strike. Darius blocked it with his magic.

Darius's magic could rival my own.

Darius side armed a blow at me and I dodged it. I sent a burst of green magic at him. Darius blocked it with his magic and sent a deadly curse at me.

I rolled toward Darius and dodged the curse. When I straightened I sent my sword into Darius's leg.

"Ah!" Darius gripped his leg and sent a feeble blast of magic at me. However, it caught me off guard and hit me square in the chest, blowing me back ten feet.

I slid and hit my head off the wall. My vision blurred and I struggled to get to my feet.

"Emily, duck!" I had no time to think who shouted but I ducked.

I felt a burning hot magic pass over my head. I stood up and tried to ignore the vertigo that followed. Sadly, I was unsuccessful. I stumbled and a blast of magic caught me again in the chest. My magic went at once to repair my body as I slammed into the wall.

I crumbled to the floor. My vision finally cleared and I stood up. Darius was standing five feet away. He wasn't even trying to mask the crazy in his eyes.

"I don't regret any of this. This is actually quite fun!" Darius laughed maniacally. "I've been waiting to kick your butt since you were born. I'm rather upset it took you this long to rebel against me!"

"I don't regret this either. You've never been a father to me and it feels nice to finally have someplace to put my anger!"

I attacked with a blast of magic. Darius tried to block it but didn't have enough time to mutter the counter-curse. It caught him in the shoulder and I could smell the burning flesh.

"Fire magic, huh?" Darius grunted. "We can play dirty if that's what you want."

Darius created an icicle in his hand. He muttered a couple words and green fire surrounded it. The icicle rose and shot at me. On instinct, I raised blue fire around me. I fueled it with all the anger and sadness that was inside of me.

The icicle reached the fire and melted. Darius gasped.

I felt the fire's influence and I sank into it, enjoying its power and warmth. I let my magic fuel it, making it large and incredibly powerful. It pushed Darius to the edge of the force field.

He resisted the fire. The fire now covered every square inch of the force bubble (bubble with a diameter of 30 feet) except for where my father was standing.

Darius constantly muttered a counter-spell and combated the magic. In the end, his attempts were futile.

I thought about how many times my father had yelled at me, how many times my father had hurt me, how many times my father had caused me pain. I used the anger and sadness to fuel the fire. I was starting to feel the toll of the fire. My body was starting to shut down. The power of the fire came at a high cost, every second I kept it going, it ate at me. The fire didn't just want to consume my father; it wanted to consume me as well. With my body shutting down, I knew I had limited time before the fire took me.

I added the emotion that I felt for my people. My father had hurt them, every last one of them, in more ways than one. The fire roared as I fed it more emotion, more power.

Finally, I thought about Leon. I remembered how my father stabbed Leon. Darius would have killed Leon without a second thought. That pushed the fire over the edge. It engulfed my father but I remained in control. The calming thought of Leon kept me calm and helped me keep rein on the unstable fire.

I pulled my energy away from the fire and it slowly died down. As the fire died down, I could see my friends outside the force field. The expression varied from relief to anger and pride to skepticism.

When the green fire was completely gone, I ended the force field. As the knights came rushing in, they raced to my side.

"Are you-"

"Arrest my father," I interrupted.

Brandon looked at the prone figure across from us. "So, he's not dead?"

"No." I sank to my knees and grimaced in pain as my magic slowly returned to me from the fire. "Didn't kill him. Too stupid. No more violence in Almaria."

Leon ran to my side. He asked worriedly, "Are you okay?"

Black dots started to fill my vision. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little-"

Then, I passed out in Leon's arms.

…..~…..

**Next chapter will be a Leon perspective and I promise I will reveal the argument then! I was planning to this chapter but it didn't fit in…plus it's midnight and I'm tired…**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review!**

**BTW I'll probably be adding the Emily Background chapter soon. Maybe tomorrow….hmmmm…..**


	20. Terror

**This chapter is very repetitive but please bear with me and read it! You guys rock!**

**Shout-outs: libertyrunmom, mycousinmiguel, DandelionViolet, CrystalBud, and ekg1997. Special thanks to CrystalBud for reminding me about Merlin (oops!) and from her (him?) review, I came up with the Merlin and Leon idea that follows. Check it out!**

**I posted the first and second chapter of Emily's background…enjoy! It's called **_**A Life in Trouble**_**.**

_Chapter 20__ – Terror_

**Leon's POV (we're going to repeat the action scene from Leon's POV)**

When I saw Emily's father attacking her group, I knew I had to help. I drew my sword and went right into the battle. Arthur had the same idea. We joined forces against one warrior clad in red. Together, we could evade his magic attacks and block his sword easily. Arthur and I fell into a routine. I would block his sword and Arthur would attack with his. Of course, we would both have to avoid the magic attacks.

The man slashed his sword at me. I remembered Emily's training and deflected the blade. The man was temporarily off balance and Arthur attacked with his sword. The red-clad warrior was forced to resort to his magic to block the attack. After Arthur's sword bounced off an invisible shield, the man muttered a few words and his eyes glowed gold. Arthur and I both leaped to the side, barely missing a blast of red-hot magic.

Arthur and I made brief eye contact and we both could tell what the other was thinking. We were terrified. We had never faced an opponent this advanced without the odds of 5:1. We broke the contact and plunged back into our fight with a renewed vigor because we both knew the only way we could win was to work together perfectly.

Arthur spun and aimed his sword towards the man's head. While he was blocking Arthur's blow, I side armed towards the man's stomach and made contact.

"Argh!" The man dropped his hand to his stomach and tried to staunch the flow of blood. Arthur took the opportunity and stabbed his sword through the man's chest. The man's eyes glowed gold a second before they closed.

Before I had more time to think about it, I heard a shout. I turned and I saw Emily taking on three knights _by herself_. Three knights against one princess. I turned to my instincts and I quickly snuck up behind one and stabbed him through the chest. As I retracted my blade, he fell to the floor. Emily looked up at me in wonder. Then, she got herself together and a _bubble_ formed from her. It expanded until it surrounded the fight but not as far as the knights of Camelot. The knights of Camelot hadn't been quick enough in joining the fight.

I looked around to see any more potential threats. Arthur appeared at my side and we focused on one of Emily's remaining opponents. Arthur attacked first and I took this opportunity to look around and assess the situation. I noticed the other knights were outside an invisible barrier trying to get in. They were at varying degrees of anger, frustration, and awe. Then, there was Merlin.

Merlin was standing at the barrier, worry and anger in his eyes. He beat his fist against the barrier trying to catch Emily's attention. He seemed to be yelling something but the barrier was soundproof. Judging off the reactions of the knights around him, he was saying some things that if his mother heard him, she would wash his mouth out with a bar of soap.

Then, for the briefest of moments, Merlin shouted and his eyes glowed. They glowed gold like a sorcerer's doeswhen performing magic.

_No way…not Merlin. He is Arthur's manservant. He's so close to the king. He wouldn't be that stupid…would he?_

I looked around to see if anyone else had seen Merlin's secret. Everyone around me was fighting. I locked eyes with Merlin and sent a silent question, _What the hell was that?_

Merlin's eyes widened in fear once he realized what had just happened. I had no time to tell him what I thought (mostly because I didn't really know how I felt about that). Arthur's war shout brought me back into reality. I left Merlin's gaze and entered the fight with Arthur against the red clothed warrior.

Arthur was losing ground against the sorcerer. The sorcerer had both sufficient sword skills and decent magic. He alternated between sword and magic attacks. Once I joined, Arthur and I fell into a normal routine. I blocked and Arthur attacked. The man attacked with a side arm and (remembering Emily's training) I deflected it. Arthur thrust his sword towards the man's body and he resorted to magic to block the hit.

The man's magic was slower and more mechanical than the last man Arthur and I fought. The block he used had been formed at the last second and at the use of many words. When Emily (and Merlin I guess) used magic, they didn't use any magic words. _How odd…_

Easily, we were gaining ground against the man and he had to fall back on magic more and more. When Arthur and I were about to finish off the man, I heard a cry of pain from the direction Emily was fighting.

I looked over and saw her opponent lying on the ground, dead. Emily was doubled over in pain. Before I could reach her, Emily screamed, "No!"

What happened next is hard to explain. A wave of magic originated from Emily and expanded out. Somehow I knew it could kill me easily. However, just before it reached me, it curved and missed me. It missed Arthur as well but not our opponent. Our opponent was on the ground convulsing. Arthur shot me a confused look before ending the man's misery quickly.

Arthur again shot me his confused look and I shrugged and pointed to Emily. Emily slumped to her knees and grimaced in pain. The air surrounded her crackled and small blue lightning streaks shot through the air.

_Her magic._ I knew instinctually. _It's rebelling against her._

The force field she had made crumbled and everyone stumbled in. With no more enemies, they could do nothing.

"Emily?" I managed to ask. I didn't want to come near her and hurt her more. If she couldn't control her magic, I would be more help from a distance than right beside, pressuring her.

Emily grunted but didn't move. "Give…me…a second." Her response was pained and it broke my heart.

I prepared to run to Emily's side, but Brandon walked to my side and put a hand on my shoulder. "She'll be out for at least an hour."

The worst thing possible happened next.

"At least," King Darius said. Emily's magic had missed her father. He was still alive and ready to kill. King Darius flicked his hand and I felt my body being wrenched towards him. I struggled but was unable to break free. King Darius came up behind me and held a knife at my throat. "If any of you move, he dies."

My life has been threatened before. More than once. I'd give my life for my king and all of my knights. But never before I met Emily, had I been taken hostage. Being a hostage has a certain terror to it. You can't do anything; you've already been overpowered and your life now depends on the people around you. Luckily, the people around me happened to be the best warriors on the continent.

Emily's little brother, Bryce, was just of age. He looked to be 20 and was very well built. He had the same demeanor Emily had: the don't-mess-with-me-or-I'll-kill-you demeanor. Bryce stood up to his father. "He is innocent. Let him go; take me."

I wanted to call him stupid but the knife was so close to my neck, I feared if I moved it would cut me. Darius laughed and taunted, "Why should I? If he takes an interest in my daughter, he should have a _talk_ with me."

I could tell by the way that Darius said the way 'talk' it wouldn't be much of a talk. I kept my eyes locked on Emily to give me strength. I had to be strong for her.

Before anyone could reply to Darius's remark, Emily stammered, "Father…let him…go." Her voice was strained. I could hear her internal struggle to keep her magic in check.

I felt Darius laugh behind me. "Who are you to be making demands? If I'm right, you're struggling not to kill us all right now."

_Damn, Emily. I've never met someone so prone to danger…except maybe Arthur. But that's beside the point._

Emily replied, "Doesn't…matter. Take…me not…not him."

She was too selfless for her own good. "No!" I demanded. I felt the knife prick my skin and a trail of blood trickled down my neck. Oddly enough, that didn't matter anymore.

Darius kicked me in the back of the knee. It took all my strength and control to remain standing. "Oh do shut up."

Emily did the impossible. Through her pain, she moved and looked up. "Let him go."

"Three words this time? You must be getting more control now," Darius cackled evilly.

I could feel anger radiating from Emily. I could tell Darius felt it too.

_Just don't do anything too stupid Emily. I don't know what I'd do without you now._

"I said, let him go," Emily demanded.

"Five words? Should I get you a medal?"

Emily clenched her teeth and stood up. She seemed shaky but she was holding. No one moved towards her. In her fury enhanced state, she'd be likely to incinerate them. She seethed, "Do you want to face me?"

"No, I said I wanted a _talk_ with him, and I will."

Emily's face showed no uncertainty. "I will kill you."

Darius stopped addressing Emily and addressed me. "It's not a good idea to love that girl. She brings only trouble."

Anger ripped through me but I kept my sharp tongued retort back. I simply replied, "Doubt it."

"No really, she's much more trouble than she's worth. One she has this idea that women are as good as men. What an idiot! Then she has this annoying confidence. She should really just follow since she has no good ideas. There has never been a good idea that has ever come out of the head of hers."

I was bordering on furious now. _How dare he talk about Emily like that! She is amazing!_ The knights of Camelot and Almaria both seemed to agree with me. Many were gripping their swords with white knuckles. Merlin seemed about to blow. He stood at the back of the crowd eyes closed and breathing deeply. I assumed he was trying to keep calm and keep his magic under control.

Darius wasn't done yet. "But when she does screw up she responds well to punishment, particularly whipping. That gets the message through that thick skull of hers."

I couldn't bear to think about what that _monster_ used to do to Emily. It made me sick to think about it. The others in the room seemed just as disgusted.

Darius _still _wasn't done. "Well, she did respond well to punishment and did listen to me until that argument. Then she had this 'amazing' thought that she should save Camelot. What an idiot! I can't believe anyone wants to court her. You must want her for her body. I must say she does look a lot like her mother. And her mother was _very_ attractive."

_What sick monster could think of his daughter like that? How dare he? _ "Emily is great! She is beautiful and smart and perfect in every way, shape, and form!" I shouted.

Darius grabbed my chin (with the hand not holding the knife) forcefully and threatened, "Hold your tongue! I will kill you!" His grip was starting to strain my jaw. I feared it would crack any second.

Emily's voice was low and threatening. "If you touch a hair on his head, I will kill you slowly and painfully."

"I'd like to see you try."

Darius threw me to the ground and I hit it hard. I could feel bruises forming on my elbows and knees. Before I could think on any of that, I felt a sword cut through my arm. I cried out in pain as I held the wound.

Emily cried out in anger and I felt her put another force field up around her and Darius. Brandon pounded on it and yelled, "Emily! Let us in! We can help you defeat him!"

"No. This is personal. I should have stopped his tyranny so many years ago and it's time for me to clean up my mess."

Merlin reached me and helped me up. He had my sword and sheathed it for me. I had countless questions to ask him but I was more focused on Emily. I tried to protest to her but I couldn't form any words on my useless tongue.

Brandon started to say something more but Darius interrupted, "It's just you and I. It's time we end this…if you insist on rebelling against me."

"Oh I insist." Emily's anger seemed at the boiling point. "You shouldn't have hurt Leon!"

Emily attacked on the last word. I was numb. Emily was fighting because of me. Why? Why was she so stupid?

I asked Merlin quietly, "Why isn't this barrier soundproof?"

Merlin replied, "Emily doesn't want it to be."

I nodded and turned my attention back to the fight. Emily had just injured Darius in the leg and Darius hit Emily in the chest with a blast of magic. Emily flew back to the wall with an audible _thunk_! Darius stood and walked threateningly towards Emily who still hadn't recovered. Darius was about to send another attack when I warned, "Emily, duck!"

The magic just barely missed Emily. Relief flooded throughout me. Emily stood again but she swayed and another of Darius's magic blasts caught her and she hit the wall, _hard…again._

"Emily!" I shouted along with many other knights.

Merlin was muttering something that sounded suspiciously like a spell, but seemed to be making no or little progress. He wouldn't be soon enough.

Darius was completely mad. He laughed maniacally. "I don't regret any of this. It was actually quite fun! I've been waiting to kick your butt since you were born. I'm rather upset it took you this long to rebel against me!"

I could see blood protruding from a gash in Emily's forehead. "No," I whispered. I was weak, too weak to stop this. Too weak to protect Emily. This was my fault.

Emily took a deep breath and said threateningly, "I don't regret this either. You've never been a father to me and it feels nice to finally have someplace to put my anger!"

Like a miracle, Emily found the energy to attack again. She shot a blast at Darius and it hit him in the shoulder. I felt my heart lifting.

Darius stumbled and grunted, "Fire magic, huh? We can play dirty if that's what you want."

Darius raised his hand and muttered a chant. A long icicle formed in his hand. A few more words and green fire encompassed it. Darius finished his chant and fired the icicle at Emily. It was moving so fast; there was no way Emily could dodge.

However, thankfully, Emily still had a trick up her sleeve. Wind swirled around Emily giving her a wild, powerful look. She raised her arms and blue fire exploded from the ground inside the force bubble.

Outside, we all jumped, even Merlin. Merlin muttered, "Wow. That takes a lot of elemental magic. She shouldn't be able to do that now."

I answered him, "It's her emotions. It fuels her magic."

Merlin nodded nonchalantly. "Of course, why didn't I think of that?"

The fire now covered every part of the force bubble except where Darius stood. I could just barely see Emily. Emily's long brown hair was waving freely in the breeze. Her eyes glowed gold and her face showed complete control.

_So this is what 'Charmess Emily' looks like… Very terrifying._

Emily screamed in fury and the fire grew and consumed Darius.

Merlin gasped and I shot him a look. He explained, "Emily almost lost control there. She almost killed Darius and herself."

"What!?"

Merlin assured me, "She's fine though."

The fires now died down showing Darius lying on the ground and a powerful Emily. The strong wind whipped Emily's hair around her giving her a I-will-kill-you-without-hesitation look. Her tensed arms were out controlling the green blaze.

Merlin muttered, "I can't believe she had so much restraint. I doubt even I could have controlled the flames that well."

I was about to ask Merlin what he meant when the force bubble ended. Knights immediately rushed in. Brandon asked, "Are you-"

Emily interrupted, "Arrest my father."

Brandon looked at his king's prone figure. "So, he's not dead?"

"No," Emily said painfully and she dropped to her knees. She was having trouble forming words now. "Didn't kill him. Too stupid. No more violence in Almaria."

I pushed my way through the crowd ignoring my burning arm. I ran to Emily and dropped to my knees beside her. "Are you okay?"

Emily nodded and took a deep breath. She slowly started, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little-" Emily collapsed and fell into my arms.

I picked her up bridal style and asked the room, "Anyone have any suggestions on where I should take her?"

…..~….

**Do you have any good ideas for a sequel for this? We're almost done here and I'd like to write a sequel. I have an idea but I'm not too fond of it so lay your ideas on me! Pretty please?**

**By the way, did you like Emily or Leon's perspective better? I'm curious to know which one you guys preferred.**


	21. Aftermath

**So…I'm sure you all want to virtual strangle me. It's been over a week…I'm sorry. In my defense, it was a very hard week! Testing, volleyball, and softball. AHHH! Anyway, I found myself writing this…and it just flowed out.**

**Shout-outs: CrystalBud, ekg1997, libertyrunmom, and mycousinmiguel.**

**Mycousinmiguel: I'll be honest…it wasn't fun writing either. Usually it just flows out, but that chapter…well, it just wasn't fun. I was extremely dissatisfied with it but I didn't feel like redoing it! Thank you for your honest opinion!**

_Chapter 21 __– Aftermath_

**Leon POV**

I carried Emily to Gaius's chambers like Gwen suggested. Following me were Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Arthur, Gaius, Brandon, Bryce, and Merlin. Gwen went ahead of me to open the door. The others stayed behind to assess the situation. King Darius had been shackled with magic-dulling chains. He was thrown in the dungeons after one of Emily's knights put a sleeping spell on him. Arthur had not said anything about this, probably for the best.

I was carrying Emily bridal style. She had passed out after defeating Darius. She stressed her magic to its limit.

I glanced down at Emily. Her face was pale with beads of sweat lining her forehead. Her eyes darted back and forth under her eyelids. Emily groaned and I felt my stomach squirm. _What was her magic doing to her? _"Gaius, will Emily be alright?" I asked worriedly.

Gaius took a little too long to answer. "She should be. We'll know more once I get to examine her."

I quickened my pace and reached Gaius's chambers. Gwen was waiting for me with the door propped open. I made my in with everyone following. Gwen asked worried, "Is Emily okay?"

Gaius replied, "She should be. Honestly, Brandon and Bryce should know more about what is happening than I do."

I laid Emily down on the cot and turned to Brandon and Bryce. They were standing just behind me, in front of Arthur and his knights. Everyone's eyes were on the two Almarians. Arthur asked, "What do you know?"

Brandon sighed and glanced knowingly at Bryce. Bryce motioned for Brandon to talk. Brandon shook his head and began, "Emily's magic is, well, different. It isn't like other magic. It's based mostly on her emotions and entirely off her force of will. If she wills something to happen, her magic makes it happen. If her emotions overpower her, she loses control. That's what happened back there, she lost control."

"So then why is Emily unconscious? I still don't understand," Gwen asked.

Bryce replied this time. "You see, when Emily loses control of her magic, it wants to leave her body and destroy everything within a 20 mile radius. However, Emily tries to restrain the magic and the rogue magic then starts to destroy her. Emily can eventually beat it, but it's very painful and takes a long time."

"So, why was she able to fight Darius?"

Bryce shook his head. "That idiot suffered through the pain and allowed her emotions to speak directly to the magic. Her emotions blocked all the pain and she fought. Now her body is experiencing the pain it blocked before."

"Ouch," Gwaine winced. "That sucks."

"Thank you for that obvious statement Gwaine," I said sarcastically.

Arthur rolled his eyes at us. "So she'll be fine?"

Bryce and Brandon nodded. "She'll be fine."

Arthur nodded. "Good."

Gaius interrupted, "I'll give Emily a tonic that will help calm her magic. Merlin, hand me the motherwort and skullcap."

Merlin moved to Gaius's desk and grabbed two packages. He handed both to Gaius who huddled over Emily. Gaius took a pinch of motherwort and placed it under Emily's tongue. Gaius then turned to Merlin. "Get me a glass of water."

Merlin hurried to fill a cup with water and hand it to Gaius. Gaius took a handful of skullcap and dropped it in the water. He swirled it around and dumped it back Emily's throat. Gaius sat back. "I don't know what else I can do for her."

I placed a hand on Gaius's shoulder. "You have done all you can. That is enough."

Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Now what?"

Gwen put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She turned to Brandon. "What do you suggest?"

Brandon smiled and said, "I think we should reconvene in the throne room. We can discuss options until Emily wakes."

Arthur nodded. "We can talk of a treaty and alliance between Camelot and Almaria."

Bryce said, "We can talk. I make no promises but I cannot help but notice how Emily is…tied…to Camelot." Bryce eyed me wearily. "I am sure every tie will be…tested."

I stood not comprehending for a moment. _Wait, did he just…threaten…me? I think?_ "Wait, what?"

Brandon nodded. "I agree with Bryce but we must get moving now. We will talk in the council room."

"I-I, uh, want to, uh, stay here with Emily and Gaius," I stated nervously.

My fellow knights laughed. Gwaine managed to say between laughs, "Your girlfriend's brother is going to _kill you_!"

I grunted, "Not funny."

Arthur joined in the laughter soon followed by Guinevere. "Go ahead and stay here. Join us when Emily wakes up."

Merlin cleared his throat and asked, "Can I stay too?"

Arthur smiled. "Very well Merlin. Though I expect you back as soon as she wakes. You have a lot of cleaning up to do."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I'm sure…"

"Shut up!"

"Make me, prat."

"I will, idiot."

"Will you two shut up and focus!" Bryce interrupted.

"Fine then," Arthur grumbled. "Let's go." He motioned for the knights to follow and he left.

Merlin, Gaius and I were left alone with Emily. I stared at the door until I was sure Arthur and everyone were far enough away.

"Merlin, you have so much explaining to do."

***Imaginary Commercial Break***

"Explaining?" Merlin asked, feigning innocence.

I lowered my voice to a whisper. "You have magic."

Gaius's eyes widened and he slapped Merlin upside the head. "How could you be so stupid? You let a knight of Camelot find out!"

Merlin apologized, "I'm sorry but there was nothing I could do. It just happened and Leon saw it. End of story. It's not like he'll tell anyone."

Gaius eyed me. "He won't?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not. Knowing Merlin, he probably uses his magic for selfless deeds and even if I did turn you in, Emily would have my head."

Merlin and Gaius laughed. "So true!" Once the laughter died down, Merlin asked nervously, "So what are you going to do?"

I snorted. "No idea. I'll probably do whatever Emily does."

"What if she goes back to Almaria? After all, she is Queen Emily now."

I sighed. "Then I'll go with her. Camelot will just lose a knight, that's all."

"Oh."

….~….

**Very short, I know. Don't hurt me. **** The next chapter should be up this weekend at the latest. It will be an Emily perspective. It should have the argument in…yes I know, I've said this so many times but it's never worked out. This time, I really have no idea how it wouldn't fit in the chapter. But…no promises…**

**VERY IMPORTANT…PLEASE READ: So, I created a poll on my page regarding the sequel. Please take the time and choose a choice. I've left the decision up to the readers. I still **_**can **_**make variations though depending on my skillset on what I can write and what I can't. Thank you!**


	22. Following the Aftermath

**Okay, I have a poll up on my profile page (I did it right this time!). Please take 5 minutes and pick one! Pretty please! Most likely, the sequel will be the most popular demand. So, Chapter 22!**

_Chapter 22__ – Following the Aftermath_

**Emily's POV**

As I slowly regained consciousness, I heard voices.

"But surely, you won't leave Camelot, would you?"

"If Emily goes, I go."

"But that isn't necessary."

"I must. I couldn't stay away from Emily and remain sane."

"Wow…you've got it bad."

"Got what?"

"You're in love…bad."

"I suppose so."

Pressure rushed into my head making it feel like it would split in half. I cringed and groaned. Someone squeezed my hand. "Are you awake?"

I sighed. "I would still be sleeping if you guys were quieter."

Forced laughter filled the room. I opened my eyes and squinted at the bright light filling the room. As my eyes slowly adjusted, I saw Leon sitting at my bedside with Merlin and Gaius hovering over his shoulders, all looking at me. I sighed and asked defeated, "What happened?"

"You passed out after fighting Darius. How do you feel?" Gaius answered.

"Just fabulous," I replied sarcastically.

"Seriously, what hurts?"

I tested various parts of my body. Nothing was broken but every muscle screamed in protest as I moved it. "I'm just a little sore."

Gaius moved to his table. "That is to be expected."

Leon and Merlin were still glancing at me worriedly. I assured them, "I'm fine."

Seeing Leon gave me a sense of relief that I hadn't felt in a long time. Calm spread through my body like an overwhelming ocean of peace. Looking into Leon's eyes reminded me that I was safe. Nothing could ever touch me when I was near Leon.

Merlin raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. Leon just stared numbly at me. "Leon, are you okay?"

Leon snapped back into reality and his eyes focused on me. "What?"

"Are you okay? You seem out of it."

Leon nodded hastily. "Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"Merlin…and you…and magic…and a lot of stuff."

My eyes widened as I made the connection. "So you know?"

"I know Merlin has magic," Leon confirmed.

I sighed. "Figures."

Gaius returned with a cup in his hands. "Drink this."

"Is it going to put me to sleep? Because I'm not going back to sleep; there are too many things to be done."

Gaius shook his head and held out the drink. "No, quite the opposite. It will wake you up and help keep you awake. It also contains some calming herbs to help you manage the stress that is sure to pop up today."

I took the cup eyeing Gaius very suspiciously. I took a sip and sure enough I felt a warmth run through my veins soothing my sore muscles and rousing me from all signs of sleep. I downed the rest of the bottle and sat up. "Thank you Gaius. You should give me the recipe for that. It is bound to come in handy during hard weeks."

"It's my own creation. Merlin always drinks a gallon a day just to keep awake throughout the day." Gaius raised his voice so Merlin could clearly hear him. "He wouldn't have to if he just slept during the night like a normal person!"

Merlin's voice raised an octave as he defended himself. "I wouldn't have to if the Royal Prat could take care of himself!"

"Please…"

Merlin interrupted Gaius's pre-rant by saying, "Arthur wants us to meet him in the throne room. All of Almaria's party is already there. We must go now. Sorry Gaius."

Merlin grabbed my arm and dragged me out of bed and out the door. "Merlin! I can walk by myself! Stop dragging me!"

Leon followed us laughing the whole time.

….~….

"Hello Emily," Arthur greeted as I took a seat on the floor of the throne room.

Both Camelot's knights and Almaria's knights were sitting on the ground. Bryce and Brandon were sitting alongside Arthur and Gwen at the front of the room. Close to Arthur were Percival, Elyan, and Gwaine. I joined next to my brother and Leon remained standing, conflicted as to which side to join. At his hesitation, I nodded my head over to the Camelot side and he hesitantly sat down beside Percival.

If Arthur noticed Leon's hesitation, he did not show it.

"Hello Arthur," I replied back.

I glanced at Bryce and Brandon to see how the negotiations were going. Brandon was wearing a scowl clearly displayed for all to see and Bryce was biting back a look of hatred. Apparently, negotiations weren't going well.

Arthur updated me, "We were just discussing the point of using a sword versus a mace. I think a mace is much more likely to win but these…men think a sword is better."

_Figures. Boys arguing over weapons. Why didn't I see that coming?_

"Fascinating. Can we actually get some negotiations done today?" I asked irritably.

Gwen's eyes lit up and she exclaimed, "Finally! Someone knows what they're talking about!"

_Apparently, Gwen was just as bored as I would be throughout that conversation. I mean, clearly swords are better…_

"Fine. We will start negotiations…though this debate is not over." Arthur eyed my brother and best friend critically.

"First things first," I started. "We must discuss what to do with my father. I was hoping Almaria could place him in our dungeons since they are more secure than Camelot's."

Arthur scoffed. "More secure? Surely-"

"We have magic runes above every door preventing the jailed from escaping. The prison guards are sorcerers completely capable of killing anyone who escapes. The doors to the dungeon are three feet thick metal which are enhanced with magic and can only be opened by three people: myself, Brandon, or Bryce. Outside the doors, there are always two full fledged knights on alert for any signs of a jailbreak." I took a breath. "Now, how are your dungeons fortified?"

Arthur sat speechless for a moment before murmuring, "Fine, you take King Darius back."

I smiled in my triumph and several of my knights had difficulty holding back their laughter. "Good. So second on the list, we need a treaty between Almaria and Camelot. Will this involve just no fighting or will we be considered allies?"

Arthur smiled. "I have no problem in being considered Almaria's ally. Unless Almaria's new queen has a problem with it, I think we should be allies."

I frowned at Arthur's bluntness of naming me Queen of Almaria. I mean I should become queen, but I have not been crowned yet. I have not even decided whether I wish to be queen yet. "Allies it is. I should hope you come up with the paper with fair rules and then we will perhaps sign?"

"Very well. Lord Geoffrey, will you start to write the Treaty of Almaria and Camelot."

An old man stood up with the aid of several knights. He bowed and answered, "Of course sire." He walked off.

I continued, "Well, that's it for now I think. Do you have anything else, King Arthur?"

Arthur debated internally before answering, "Yes. Darius mentioned an argument you had with him. It was the one that got you banished right?" At my hesitant nod, he continued, "Can I ask what the argument was about?"

_Crap. _"You won't believe me."

"Try me."

I sighed and, ignoring the looks my men were giving me, said, "Seven years ago was when my father's insanity peaked. He constantly thought everyone was trying to kill him and that neighboring nations were about to attack Almaria even though all they wanted was peace.

"My father ordered for me to join him in the throne room one night to discuss options of Almaria's future. I, of course, was honored my father wanted _my_ opinion. I arrived eager at the doors and walked inside to find my father atop his throne deep in thought. I did not break the silence but just waited for him to speak. He asked me, 'Do you consider Camelot a threat?'

"I of course answered yes because despite Camelot's hatred of magic, she was strong. Darius sat quietly for another couple of minutes before announcing his plans to attack Camelot. He planned to burn Camelot to the ground.

"His plans were flawless. Forces of sorcerers would attack Camelot from the outside as a distraction. For the real assault, he would use magic to dig tunnels underground and into the castle itself. He would find Uther and kill him early in the battle. Next he would find Arthur and hold him hostage. He would demand control over Camelot otherwise he would kill Arthur.

"Whether or whether not they handed over control of Camelot, Arthur would be killed and Darius would take Camelot forcibly. Camelot wouldn't have a chance."

I stopped so everyone could play the deadly scenario out in their minds. As they realized the crushing brutality of it, mixed faces of fear and surprise crossed their faces.

"What did you do?" Arthur asked quietly.

"I gathered the courage I had been hiding for so long and stood up to my father. I told him I wouldn't let him attack Camelot and I wiped his memory with a memory erase spell. He forgot his perfect plan and he couldn't think of a successful one again. However, he did remember me committing treason and he banished me."

Seconds ticked by before Arthur said, "That is quite a story."

I scoffed. "Tell me about it."

Arthur took Gwen's hand and acknowledged, "Camelot owes you many thanks. There would have been a small chance for a Camelot victory in that scenario. There is a good chance Camelot would have fallen."

"I only did what I thought Camelot deserved."

"And we thank you for it," Gwen added.

Brandon cleared his throat and announced, "We have some in-house concerns to take care of. Like maybe deciding the ruler of Almaria?"

I coughed uncomfortably. "About that…I don't want to rule Almaria."

The whole room gasped as one. Bryce recovered and said, "But Emily, surely you-"

"I do not want to rule. I name Bryce as ruling King. Your coronation should be held sometime soon."

Bryce shook his head. "I refuse."

"Too freaking bad. You will rule Almaria," I decided.

"I will not take your place on the throne!" Bryce argued.

Brandon rolled his eyes. "Great we have two of the royal blood line who both insist the other rule. Maybe we should just name Will as King of Almaria."

"Can I really?" called a young voice from the back of the room.

I stared suspiciously at Brandon. "You didn't."

Brandon looked away from my glare. "Sorry, Darius demanded it. He wanted all of the royal line to make an appearance in Camelot."

Arthur looked around confused. "All of the royal line? Wait, what?"

"Will is my 7 year old other younger brother…" I glared at Bryce and Brandon. "And I will hurt both of you for bringing him here! I mean really, Camelot of all places?"

"Sissy!"

Footsteps padded up from the back of the room and I turned to see my younger brother Will jump into my arms and give me a bear hug. His medium length brown hair brushed against my face as I hugged him back. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too Sissy."

Will broke from the embrace and sat in my lap. "Is Bryce in trouble?"

"You bet he is."

Will squealed with delight and stuck his tongue out at Bryce. "You're in trouble, you're in trouble!"

Bryce stuck his tongue out and said, "Seriously though, I don't want to take your spot as ruler."

I sighed. "So, you're just not comfortable with taking my spot? You'd be fine with just ruling without me?"

Bryce nodded suspiciously. "Do you have an idea in mind?"

"Yes, and I think it might work…" I sat in thought for a moment before continuing, "What if you would work as regent? You would rule in my place while I was somewhere else."

"Somewhere else where?"

"Maybe here, acting as a diplomat hoping to make a firm peace between Almaria and Camelot," I said glancing questioningly at Arthur. Beside Arthur, I saw Leon's face light up with hope.

Arthur smiled and said, "I don't know how great of a diplomat you'll make but we'd be honored to have you here."

I glanced back to Bryce. "Does this suit you?"

Bryce nodded. "As long as you come back and rule at some point."

I turned back to look at the Camelot side of the room. Leon was beaming with joy. Merlin seemed delighted at having me stay longer than expected. Gaius sighed tiredly since he knew how much trouble Merlin and I were likely to get into.

Gwen broke out into a sudden grin. At my questioning gaze she said, "Maybe a stronger alliance between Camelot and Almaria is necessary. Like maybe marriage?"

Gwen and Arthur eyed me as well as Leon. Leon turned a bright shade of crimson and I'm sure I did the same. Knights of both countries laughed at seeing their commanders blush profusely. _Though, being married to Leon sounds quite nice…_

Arthur added on with a wide grin, "Who knows? There might be an allying marriage sometime soon! Eh, Leon?"

If possible Leon turned a brighter shade of red. However he smiled at me. As I felt the now normal butterflies rise up in my stomach, I realized this might _actually_ work.

I might actually be happy.

…..~….

**Do you want anything more to happen in this story before I start the next one? I could have a Emily/Gwaine/Percival/Elyan awkward moment. Or I could have Brandon and Bryce give Leon a talking to. That could be funny…**

**Anyway, the poll is up (for real this time) so go vote! Pretty please!**


	23. Meeting the Family

**I had this idea for another chapter. Just wanted to write it.**

_Chapter 23 __ Meeting the Family_

**Leon POV**

I was watching the newly knighted warriors train when I heard Brandon call, "Leon, can you come over here?"

I looked away from Sir Torin and saw Brandon and Bryce over at the edge of the training grounds gesturing me over to them. I glanced at Arthur to get his approval. Arthur smiled and said, "Good luck."

I walked away nervously knowing what this was about. Without a doubt, Brandon and Bryce would want to talk to me about dating Emily. Because yes, it was official; we were dating. And yes, it was the talk of the two countries. I have not yet walked past a knight without being teased in some way. Especially Gwaine. Every time I saw Gwaine, he had come up with a new taunt. They were as innocent as a wink to kissing a cantaloupe and pointing to Emily and me. He could expect payback at the next training session I ran.

I expected Bryce and Brandon to threaten me and perhaps maybe even threaten some other people. I knew family was very protective of other family so I had an idea of what to expect. And I was nervous, so nervous it could be said I was scared. After all, these two men had been trained to be assassins since they were born.

"Hello Leon! Let's take a walk, shall we?" Brandon asked cheerfully.

"S-sure." Great, I had suddenly developed a stutter.

Bryce grabbed my arm in a sort of friendly way and pulled me away from the training and into the castle. We walked in silence until we reached an empty hallway in the unused part of the castle. Bryce then said, "Do you know what this is about?"

I tried to keep the stutter out of my voice as I replied, "Y-yes. You want to t-talk to me about Emily. R-right?"

Bryce smiled mischievously. "Right."

Brandon grinned and asked, "Do you know _how_ we are going to discuss Emily?"

"V-various threats and swear words?"

Brandon smile grew wider. "No."

"H-how then?"

Bryce sighed and said, "By doing nothing."

"Wh-what?"

"There is no point in threatening you to not hurt Emily because if you do, Emily will hurt you back. She can take care of herself," Bryce explained.

As I processed this, I could understand how Emily could take care of herself. But a thought crossed my mind. "Then why did you bring me up into the deserted part of the castle?"

Brandon laughed. "Appearances. If we didn't make it look like we threatened you, everyone would be after Emily. And she gets tired of everyone. Plus, we couldn't resist the chance to make you sweat."

"Haha hilarious," I muttered sarcastically.

Bryce grew serious. He looked at me and his hand touched his sword at his belt. "Though if you do ever hurt Emily, once she is through with you, we will take you and make you so much worse. Do you understand?"

Not trusting my voice, I nodded.

Bryce smiled and threw his arm around my shoulder. "Well then how about a drink? I know it's only 5 o'clock but hey, I'm thirsty!"

Still nervous, I nodded. Bryce led me past a group of knights and as I walked by, they winked meaningfully at me. Brandon smiled mischievously at Bryce. Bryce nodded and Brandon stooped down to lace up his boot in front of the men. When Brandon stood up, we continued on our way but as we neared the end of the hallway, Bryce stopped us. "Let's watch from here!"

I asked confused, "Watch what?"

"We thought the teasing had gotten a bit old so I tried a new trick to _deter_ the taunts." Brandon grinned impishly.

"What trick?"

"Shh! Just watch!"

Sure enough, as the knights went to take a step, their pants fell down around their ankles causing them to trip. The trouserless knights landed in a big pile and all stumbled to get up. I roared with laughter and tears fell from my eyes. Bryce and Brandon were having similar reactions. Once the knights stood up and had secured their pants, they glared at our laughing, small group before stalking off.

No doubt I'd get a formal warning from King Arthur but at the moment I didn't care. It was hilarious to see the brutes get taken down a peg. Brandon, Bryce, and I made our way to the tavern, still laughing, and enjoying ourselves. We drank well into the night and we had fun.

….~….

Emily was happy to see the next morning that we had gotten along well. She said, "Nice to see my favorite guys getting on! How late did you stay up last night?"

We glanced at each other wincing from the sunlight in Bryce's bedroom. Bryce muttered, "Sometime before dawn. Curse that blasted sunlight! Emily would you be the best sister ever and close that shade?"

Emily shook her head and walked to the window and shut the shade. Bryce laid back down on his bed and Brandon took up a spot on top of his table. They were asleep within ten seconds. Emily turned to me. "I suppose you'd like to sleep on the floor?"

I nodded too tired to care about her reaction. "Yes please."

Emily sighed and grabbed three blankets from a chest. She laid on the floor and I crawled onto it. She laid another on top of me and kissed my cheek. "Sleep well."

"Thanks."

Emily carried a blanket over to Brandon and covered him. Brandon grumbled in his sleep and changed positions. Emily sighed hopelessly and said, "I'll come up with an excuse for you guys. I always do."

"That's why I love you," I murmured.

Emily kneeled down next to me. "Is that all?"

In the dark light, her long brown hair framed her face perfectly and her chocolate brown eyes stood out wondrously. She seemed like an angel sent for me, only me. "No, I also need you to give me fighting lessons."

She tousled my hair and taunted, "Your hair is why I love you."

"Is that all?" I asked dreamily.

"No, but I'll tell you the rest at the feast tonight."

"Bah…"

Emily stood up and opened the door. "Love you Leon."

"Love you too."

And with that, Emily closed the door softly. I drifted off to sleep still thinking about my perfect angel…

…~….

**The poll is up! Seriously, go vote right now! Thank you to the one person who did (sorry I don't know your name!). I need to mess around a little more with the settings on the polls but I'll do that later! Go vote! Pretty please?**

**If you have any suggestions for another chapter (in this story), feel free to share them with me…I'm basically out of ideas now.**


	24. The FeastThe Prank

**Okay, I'm not so good at the gooey, romantic stuff so go easy on me in this chapter. I did the best I could!**

**BTW, I'm just going to keep extending this story into fluff until ten people have voted! Right now, we're up to three! I can keep this going for at least ten more chapters folks! Even if guests review with their choices included, it will count! Pretty please!**

**BTW, this gets a little suggestive in this chapter…I thought our favorite couple should start to address that problem sometime soon…so here you go!**

**Special shout-out to DandelionViolet who gave me the idea for the 2****nd**** half of this chapter.**

_Chapter 24__ – The Feast/The Prank_

**Emily POV**

"To new alliances and to friends!" Arthur toasted with his drink held high.

"To friends!" everyone repeated.

"Enjoy the feast!" Arthur sat down at the end of the table next to Guinevere. On that side of the table were all the Camelot knights and ladies. At the other end were Regent Bryce and his lady-interest, Rowena. Rowena was a Knight of Almaria and one of my best friends. And smack-dab in the middle of the table, were Leon and I.

"This is really good food!" I complimented before taking a small bite of lamb roast.

"Hmph," Leon grunted with his mouth full of lamb roast.

I leaned in close to Leon. "That is one of the reasons why I love you. Your table manners are worse than mine!"

Leon blushed and swallowed. "What can I say? I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry!"

"Agh! Do we have to hear more of this lovey-dovey talk?" Gwaine complained loudly from across the table.

"If you don't like it, you go find somewhere else to sit," Leon replied.

"There's no more room anywhere!"

Leon looked around and found an empty spot. "Right there by Lady Mackenzie, there's a spot open."

"Ahh…yeah…Lady Mackenzie. Better not for me to sit by her," Gwaine said guiltily.

"What did you do this time?" Leon asked tiredly.

"Well…I was drunk-"

"No surprise there," muttered Percival from beside Leon.

"And she was in the tavern…and one thing led to another…"

"And…" Elyan prompted from beside Gwaine.

"And…I crawled out through the window in her room."

"Gwaine!" Elyan and Leon drawled. Leon continued, "You don't do that!"

"Well, what was I supposed to do?"

"Anything else!" Elyan said.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Gwaine complained.

"You shouldn't have to be informed, you should just know!" I exclaimed.

Gwaine grunted at me and dug into his potatoes. The surrounding table laughed at his lack of reaction.

Leon leaned in towards me. "I love you because you're not afraid to say what you think," he whispered in my ear.

As he leant away, I could still feel the tickling of his breath on my ear. It sent a chill through me.

"Cold?" Leon asked.

I shook my head. "That tickled." I scratched my ear against my shoulder.

Leon's eyebrow rose. "That's good to know."

"Hey!" I said as I shoved him playfully in the shoulder. Leon only laughed. I decided to tease him a bit. "After the feast, I tell you why I really love you."

"Now wait a second, you said you would tell me at the feast, but now it's after the feast. You should set a time and stick to it," Leon said accusingly.

"Gwaine said he wants none of the lovey-dovey talk here."

"That's right!" piped Gwaine. "None of that crap is welcome here!"

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't know you were so anti-romance."

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Gwaine winked. He took a large swig of mead.

"Is there any chance you could avoid getting drunk tonight?" Percival asked.

Gwaine grinned. "Nope."

….~…

After the feast was over, I met up with my brother. "Hey Bryce, how are you enjoying being regent?"

Bryce smiled tiredly. "It's a handful."

"You have fun with that." I walked off looking for Leon. I found him in an argument with a slightly drunk Gwaine.

Gwaine staggered and said, "I still don't get why you have to do all that lovey-dovey crap in front of us."

Leon replied, "For the last time Gwaine, drop it."

Gwaine continued on, "It's ridiculous, what you have between you guys. You're of different nations. It shouldn't happen. Maybe a one night stand, but not a relationship."

Leon's face grew red. He growled, "I would not pull a one night stand on Emily!"

"Sure you wouldn't…"

"Gwaine…drop it." Leon's hand gripped his sword handle unconsciously.

Gwaine eyed the motion and said, "Just because you've taken some sword lessons from a girl doesn't mean you can best me!"

Leon eyes flew wide and he muttered angrily, "Gwaine, you're drunk. Go home before you end up hurt."

"Even when I'm drunk I could take you."

"Gwaine…"

"On guard!" Gwaine drew his sword drunkenly and aimed the wavering point at Leon.

I stepped in at this point. I walked up alongside Gwaine and he smiled at me. "Hello Emily. We were just talking about you…"

"I think it's time you went home Gwaine," I said quietly.

"Really-" Gwaine was cut off when I moved suddenly with a disarming technique. I hit his sword hand hard and with my other hand, I wrenched the sword from his now weak grip. I handed the sword to Leon who stuck it in an empty sheath he had on his belt.

Leon grabbed Percival by the arm as he passed by. "Do you want to make sure Gwaine gets home? I would do it but I think I might hurt him by the time we got home."

Percival nodded and led the complaining Gwaine away. Once they were gone, I asked, "Isn't threatening him a step too far?"

Leon scowled. "He went too far."

I smiled. _That overprotective fool. _I grabbed his arm. "Come on, let's find some privacy. I've got something to tell you."

Leon eyes flashed with anxiousness. He had been dying to hear what I was going to tell him. I had teased him during the whole feast. By the end, he was half mad with the curiosity. I knew he would appreciate it. Because under his hard exterior, Leon was a pure romantic.

I led Leon out of the busy dining hall through many halls to an unused hall near the North Tower. I stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned Leon to face me. "Now, I'm not good at this stuff, because…"

"Because what?"

"Because…I've never been with anyone except you." My confession came out in a rush. _No you idiot! Now you ruined the entire day! I'll never get to tell him why I love him! Idiot!_

Leon only smiled. "Let me guess; your job came first."

I tilted my head. "Yeah…I just never had time I guess. How'd you know that?"

Leon took my hands in his. "I've never been with anyone except you as well."

Before Leon could say anything else, I pressed my lips against his. We spent a minute indulging in the other's presence before Leon pulled away. "Now come on. I'm dying to hear why you love me."

"Fine." I looked deep into Leon's eyes. "I love you because you're always overprotective. I love how you think you can protect me. I love how your eyes light up when you talk about something you're passionate about. I love the way you demand the best from your knights with no exceptions. I love how you still love me after you found out about my secrets. But most of all, I love how you love me."

Leon stood there taking it all in. His face broke out into a smile that showed pure happiness. He kissed me briefly before saying, "I love how you think you can take care of yourself without anyone else's help. I love how you insist on doing everything on your own. I love how you think I'll let you do things on your own. I love how you think I won't be there for you every step of the way. I love how kick ass when you fight and how you aren't scared to take on new challenges. I love the way you never back down. I love how you know you can do anything if you believe in yourself. I love the way your eyes look when you are trying hard to do something. I love the way you took Gwaine out." Leon and I both chuckled at this. _Ah, memories…_ Leon continued, "But most of all, I love the way you love me."

I kissed Leon. We only came up when we had to have air. We stayed in our embrace and Leon whispered, "I want to wait until our marriage day to…ya know…"

"Really?"

"Yes, I want to do this right. You mean a lot to me Emily. I want this to be perfect between us."

I buried my face in his chest. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome." His breath tickled my ear again and I giggled. He stood in confusion before he remembered our previous conversation. "That's right," he said purposely tickling my ear, "Your ear is very ticklish."

"Stop it!" I said giggling. I wiggled out of Leon's embrace and stood away from him trying to get the sensation to calm down.

Leon smiled mischievously and reached for me, aiming to tickle me again. "No!" I laughed and I sprinted down the corridor. From the loud footsteps behind me, I could tell Leon was following, close behind.

I sprinted through hall after hall trying to find the way out of the tower. When I finally found the stairs, I took three at a time and made it out the door before Leon reached me. I stepped out into the courtyard and rain met me. It was raining buckets. I walked out into the middle of the yard and felt the rain soak me. Leon came up behind me, his mission forgotten. He reached his long arms around me and held me for a moment. After a minute or two, he turned me toward him. We were completely soaked and Leon's wet hair flopped against his forehead.

Leon pushed a stray strand of my hair behind my ear. His hand lingered there and this time, I didn't mind it. "I've never seen you more beautiful."

I laughed. "I'm sopping wet!"

"Exactly." Leon leaned in to kiss me and I kissed back.

Neither of us saw the knights spying on us.

…..~…

**Leon POV**

"This is getting ridiculous," I muttered as I tumbled out of bed. This was the third day in a row that my servant had forgotten to wake me up. It was already dawn for Pete's sake!

As I sat in bed with my feet over the edge, I remembered last night. I reveled in the memory of holding Emily in my arms. She was beautiful and she was mine. The princess, now in-line for the throne, was _my _girlfriend. She and I were courting!

I laughed from the sheer preposterousness of it. I stood and walked to my dresser where my clothes were already picked out from the night before. Since I still was technically on 'vacation,' I dressed in my informal wear without my chainmail, red cloak bearing the Pendragon Crest, or my knights' shirt. I dressed in a simple tunic with pants and boots. I strapped my sword belt on which still contained Gwaine's belt.

_I should really return his sword today…or I could have some fun with it. But that would be mean…._

_Who am I kidding? I'm getting Gwaine back for all of his previous jokes. And I'm recruiting Emily…_

…~…..

"You want me to what now?" Emily asked curiously.

"I need you to help me prank Gwaine!" I said.

Emily and I were in the dining hall eating. Breakfast was more relaxed than usual. Today you could just pick up whatever you wanted off the plates and then choose a spot to sit and eat a range of tables. Emily and I were both up early and therefore had many tables to pick from. The only other people up were servants and Sir Percival and Brandon who were conversing at a table not far away from us.

"And exactly how do you plan to do that?"

"I was, um, hoping you had some ideas…" I admitted guiltily.

Emily smirked. "You came to the right place. I have a great idea, but we need Percival's and Brandon's help."

With an unspoken agreement, Emily and I both picked up our plates and joined Percival and Brandon. When we sat down, Brandon asked suspiciously, "What's up with you guys?"

I smiled evilly. "We are going to play a prank on Gwaine and we need your help."

Brandon and Percival glanced at each other before nodding and saying, "We're in."

Emily leaned in. "Okay so this is what we do…"

…..~…

_Later that day, around noon_

I stood waiting outside Gwaine's chambers for an hour. An hour! Doing nothing! But it would all be worth it in the end!

Finally, around noon, the hung-over Gwaine stumbled from his chambers in the direction of the mess hall. I followed him the whole way there meeting up with Percival outside the doors.

"Gwaine's made his way into the dining room. Now it's your turn. Good luck."

Percival nodded and headed into the hall completely prepared to do the dirty work.

**Percival's POV**

My part was simple. Distract Gwaine and then slip the relaxing drug into his morning hangover reliever. I walked up to the food section next to Gwaine and I tried to strike up a conversation, "Hung-over again Gwaine?"

Gwaine merely grunted in reply. I took that as a yes. Gwaine took his tray of food and sat at an empty table. I joined him with the drug burning a hole in my pocket. "So, Gwaine…what are you doing today?"

"Nothing," Gwaine muttered. He clutched his head as if force of will would get rid of his pounding headache.

"So, training is cancelled today. You got lucky!"

Gwaine looked up and squinted at me. "Since when is the quiet man so eager to make conversation?"

_Oh yeah, this man needs to be taken down a peg or two._

"Just happy today I guess. Oh wow, look at that!" I pointed at the entrance of the room. While Gwaine's head was turned I dumped the contents of the bag in my pocket in his drink. When he turned back around I said, "Darn you missed it. They're gone."

"Whatever." Gwaine took a long sip of his drink. I held my breath hoping he wouldn't notice any funny tastes. Luckily, Gwaine just set it down and gazed at his plate full of food.

Emily had instructed me to get out of there before the drug took effect. So I had around five minutes. "So, good bye!"

"Bye," Gwaine muttered, too hung-over to notice anything odd.

**Brandon POV**

As I watched Percival walk hastily away from Gwaine, I knew my part was coming up soon. Gwaine must have drunk the drug, so I had to be ready. Sure enough, Gwaine's head slumped forward within five minutes. Several surrounding men noticed Gwaine's sleep but I stood up before they could react.

"I've got this. I'll take him to your physician, Gaius." I picked Gwaine's head up out of his mashed potatoes and picked him up and threw him over my shoulder.

I carried him out of the hall and started toward Gaius's chambers. Before I was halfway there, I turned towards the stables instead. When I entered the stables, it was empty as previously planned. I tied Gwaine to a horse and tied that horse's reins to my horse. I then mounted my horse and led the horse carrying Gwaine out of Camelot to where Leon and Emily were waiting.

While leaving the city, I took the longer route and met few people. However of the few people I met, I was given suspicious looks by all of them. They did not say anything though and we both continued on our separate ways.

Once I was outside the city, I reached the prearranged location. Leon and Emily were waiting for me when I got there.

I dismounted and Leon helped me untie Gwaine from his horse. We placed the still unconscious Gwaine on the ground. Emily then attached two baskets full of herbs to the second horse. This was so I had a legitimate reason for leaving Camelot and having two horses with me.

Emily addressed me, "Now remember, give these herbs to Gaius as a gift from Almaria. This is your excuse for being outside Camelot. If anyone asks, the second horse is a pack horse."

"I got it. No problems."

"Good."

I mounted my horse and turned to Leon and Emily before leaving. "Good luck."

**Emily POV**

So far, things were going perfectly. Of course they were, because I came up with the plan. Gwaine should just be thankful Merlin isn't awake as well. Then he would really be in trouble.

Leon and I sat around waiting for Gwaine to wake up from the herb. Then, it would be my job to deal with him. After all, we only wanted him to see my face in all of this because he wouldn't dare admit he got successfully pranked by a woman. And we needed to stay anonymous.

Finally, after 15 minutes Gwaine woke. Luckily, he was still weak and confused from the drug so dealing with him was simpler than usual.

"Where am I?" Gwaine asked slurring his words together.

Leon was already hiding in the surrounding bushes so I replied, "You followed me out into the woods. I didn't know it was you following me so I accidentally hit you with a rock in the head, _hard_." I bit back a grin. I asked innocently, "Do you remember any of it?"

Gwaine's already confused face was now permanently marked in confusion. "No…"

"But it does sound like something you would do, doesn't it?"

"I guess so…"

"You're just lucky I didn't stab you through with my sword. If I had been going to bathe, I would have stabbed you. Luckily, I was only collecting herbs for Gaius." I held up a basket halfway filled with basil.

"Well, that's good." Gwaine scratched his head. "I think…"

"Yes, it's good. Though I should have stabbed you because no doubt you thought I would be bathing." I drew a dagger from my boot and held it threateningly.

Gwaine's hazy eyes widened. "Now, now. No need to be hasty. I wouldn't do anything like that. You're dating Leon after all!"

I smiled relieved. "It's good you said that. Now we'll actually leave you some clothes."

"Wh-" Before Gwaine could say anything, I knocked him unconscious using my magic.

Leon emerged from the bushes. "It's good to know even Gwaine has limits when it comes to women."

I smiled. "Yes it is. If not, he would be in even bigger do-do."

"He is still getting pranked though," Leon said unmercifully.

"Without a doubt."

**Leon POV**

Once Emily had left, I was left with the last job. Stripping Gwaine. Wonderful.

It was the least awkward for me or Percival but Percival had backed out immediately so I was left with the dirty work. Like, literally.

Once Gwaine's clothes were safely stowed away in my bag, I removed the custom dress we had bought from the market early today. The dress had been enlarged so it would fit Gwaine easily. I folded it neatly on a log beside Gwaine and covered Gwaine in leaves. This way no one would find him before he woke. Then, he would be faced with the biggest decision of his life: embarrassment versus extreme embarrassment.

This was going to be good!

….~….

Percival, Brandon, Emily, and I were stationed on top of the castle wall with a clear view of the doors of Camelot. We had been standing there for over an hour before Gwaine entered. And he had made the best choice.

Gwaine was dressed in a purple dress that was just his size. As he strolled through the market, everyone stopped and gawked at him. Gwaine looked absolutely pissed. He didn't say anything to anybody. He kept his eyes straight ahead. When Brandon catcalled at Gwaine, that's when the chatter started. Everyone was whispering to themselves. A few of the braver men made daring comments.

"Looking good there!"

"Where'd you get that dress? My wife would love it!"

"Wow, dude, you make a good girl!"

Gwaine took these comments in stride and smiled at everyone who commented. I couldn't resist any longer. I shouted, "Way to go Gwaine! You work that dress!"

Gwaine's gaze drifted up to us and his eyes narrowed. He knew we had done it and without any doubt, he would try to get revenge. He bowed mockingly to us. He even blew a kiss which Emily 'caught' and stuck to her lips.

Then Camelot knights showed up ready to leave for a patrol. I almost felt bad for him.

He was never going to live this down!

…~….

**So, pretty please take 5 minutes and take the poll. Seriously, 5 minutes…that's it. I will shower all that vote in virtual cookies! *showers all that already voted in cookies* Please!**

**Anyway, what did you think of the chapter? A little romance and some pranking in there! The idea of pranking Gwaine came from DandelionViolet! Thanks! So, now I'm open to any ideas! Thanks for reading!**


	25. Revenge is Best Served Cold

**We're up to 5 voters now! Pretty please go vote! I will shower you in virtual cookies. *showers those who voted in virtual cookies***

**So, we left off with Gwaine wearing a dress…Gosh what I would pay to see that…**

_Chapter 25_ _– Revenge is Best Served Cold_

**Emily POV**

"You know Gwaine is going to get us back, don't you?" Percival said quietly.

"Yeah…" Leon admitted. "But it can't be _that_ bad, can it?"

"He can only think so well when he's drunk, right?"

I shrugged. We were sitting under a tree in the afternoon sun. It was the day after the prank and the townspeople were just starting to ease up on the taunts. So far, Gwaine had gone out of his way to avoid us and we were fine with that. Now we were waiting for him to get us back.

"Good point. He'll need someone who can think comprehensively and come up with a good plan," Brandon said thoughtfully. "Who do you think he'll go to?"

As we sat there, the gears clicked in my brain. "He'll go to Merlin! Oh no that can't happen! We've got to recruit Merlin before Gwaine does!"

The boys sat in shock before they leapt into action. They took off sprinting and dodging between people in the streets. I followed and kept up easily. Brandon pulled ahead and raced through Gaius's door. Merlin and Gaius were sitting at their small dinner table when we entered. Merlin looked up and his face was worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Leon panted. "We want...Emily, you talk. I need…to catch…my breath."

I stepped forward. "We would like to recruit you in our mini-prank war against Gwaine."

Merlin smiled evilly. "Too late."

"No," I said aghast.

Merlin's smile grew. "Gwaine already recruited me. This morning actually, at breakfast."

"Who else does he have?" Percival asked worriedly.

Merlin thought and named off on his fingers, "Me, Gaius, Elyan, and Bryce."

"Bryce!" Brandon and I exclaimed in unison. Almarians were granted use of limited magic. We were allowed to do five spells a day. Bryce had magic so I knew he would be a valuable asset.

"Yeah, Bryce said something like getting you guys back from all the childhood tickle fests."

I laughed remembering how Brandon and I would tickle Bryce into submission. "Oh yeah…I forgot about them."

"Yeah, well with this team…it's going to be good."

I sighed. There was no way I could avoid be pranked by that team. I would just have to accept it.

_God, I hope my prank isn't too bad._

**Brandon POV**

I figured they would get me first. And sadly, I was right. On the same day we asked Merlin, I was pranked at supper.

As I bit into my apple at the dinner table, something tasted weird. I said a quick poison detection spell and came across collagen.

_Oh shoot. _I stood up quickly and glanced around looking for Bryce. This had his name written all over it. Collagen was only found in Almaria and he was the only Almarian looking for revenge against me.

I found Bryce at the head of the table grinning wickedly at me. By his reaction, I knew I was right; this was his doing. Gwaine was beside Bryce and he waved and winked at me.

I held my throat regretting that I even got involved in the first place.

The first symptom came suddenly. Abrupt hiccups racked my body drawing the attention of everyone around me. I couldn't say anything, the hiccups were so severe. I could feel my diaphragm contracting and releasing and it sent an ounce of panic through me. _If the hiccups scare me so bad, how will I deal with the following symptoms?_

Shortly after the hiccups began, they stopped. By now I had almost everyone's attention. I tried to run from the room but my legs turned to jelly. _Second symptom: lack of control over muscles._

My legs collapsed and I fell into my chair. I smiled to assure the surrounding worried faces that I was okay. The smile soon faded as my face went numb. I couldn't feel or control any part of my body. By this time, Gwaine and his crew were having trouble controlling their laughter. The muscle spasms came next. My right arm twitched, slightly at first, before flopping around of its own accord. The whole hall roared with laughter. As my right arm settled down, my left leg started kicking. It kicked lightly at first before starting to go crazy. It the table, hard enough to know I would have a bruise there the next morning. As the twitching died down, I waited for the third symptom.

Acne. Lots and lots of acne. At first it was one pimple that popped up on my forehead. Then it grew and grew and grew. Then another on appeared on the tip of my nose. That one grew and grew and grew. Then my whole body was covered in pimples and zits. I couldn't move because I was scared of popping them. Then I'd have a really big mess on my hands. I just had to wait it out.

The laughter climaxed in the hall, so loud that vibrated the ground itself. The acne was the last symptom and as the zits faded, I regained control over my body. I stood up and took note of almost everyone rolling on the ground in their laughter. Except a few: Percival, Leon, and Emily did not find this funny. They knew it would be them next.

I had been pranked.

**Percival POV**

After seeing what happened to Brandon, I knew several things:

1) They were merciless.

2) They weren't scared to go public and…

3) I had no chance.

So I waited until they got me, and they got me good.

On the same day Brandon was pranked, I was heading to bed walking alone through the halls. I opened the door to my room and as I shut it, it locked of its own accord. Almost like it had been locked by magic. _Crap…Bryce has magic…_

I turned around, fearing the worst. Unfortunately, Bryce, Gwaine, and Merlin were standing by my bed waiting for me.

"Hello Percival," Gwaine said smiling.

"There is no getting out of this is there?" I asked.

Merlin spoke up. "Nope!"

My little hope was now squashed into nothing. "What do you have planned?" I asked defeated.

Bryce said evilly, "First this." Bryce pulled a string I had not noticed before. I followed the cord up the wall across the ceiling and to the chandelier…the chandelier directly above my head. However, unlike I originally thought, the chandelier did not fall. Instead a bucket on the chandelier tipped and spilt a sticky substance on me.

I stood still in shock. Then I rubbed my fingers together testing the substance. It would not come out easily and I would probably never wear these same clothes ever again. "Now what?" I asked sarcastically.

Bryce smiled evilly. I was starting to really hate Emily's brother. But he was the leader of Almaria…

Bryce muttered a quick spell, "Supernatet plumas!" **(A/N: Float the feathers in Latin!)**

Feathers floated from out of nowhere and covered me in a thick layer. I tried to pull them off but to no avail. I stood there unmoving trying to rein in my anger. I was usually good at this…but it was so hard…I really liked this chainmail.

"Now you'll think twice before pranking me!" Gwaine laughed.

And I had to admit, I had been pranked.

**Emily POV**

The next morning at breakfast, when we didn't see Percival, we knew he had been pranked. I sent a quick mental message to him. To me this didn't count as a spell, so I could do this as often as I liked.

_Percival? You awake?_

_Yeah…who is this? _Percival was confused, I could tell. And he was very, very tired.

_Emily…I'm using telepathy. Did Gwaine prank you?_

A brief pause occurred before Percival replied, _Yep, he got me good._

_What did he do?_

_Well, first he covered me in a very thick, sticky substance…_

_Probably sap from the ancient tree in Almaria…_ I thought accidentally. I hadn't meant to send that.

_What?_

_Nothing. Continue please._

_Well, after the sticky…sap, as you said…covered me, Bryce said a spell that covered me in feathers. And I stayed up _all _night trying to get the sticky crap off of me!_

_The sap is well known for its sticking properties._

_I've figured that out._

_Well, get some sleep. You feel tired._

_I'm planning on it._

_Okay, see you at supper then._

_Hey Emily, _Percival said before I severed the connection, _good luck avoiding the pranks._

_Thanks…I'll need it._

I severed the connection and explained what happened to my table mates. They all laughed forcefully though inside they were scared that that would sometime happen to them.

Leon and I were the only ones left for Gwaine's revenge. The seer part of me suggested that I would be targeted first. _Fabulous…just fabulous._

Today, there would be a brief meeting between Almaria's and Camelot's leaders to sign the treaty. I needed to get a bath before the meeting took place. I would wear my formal knights' clothes.

But nothing ever goes as planned.

After I excused myself from the dinner table and I was relaxing in my bath, I heard the door creak open. Suspicious I asked, "Who's there?"

"It's just me," Gwen called back. She was somewhere beyond the screen surrounding my bath.

"Oh…I thought you were someone else."

"Are you talking about that silly joke war that Gwaine is starting? It's ridiculous, it is."

"It's got me terrified." When Gwen didn't reply, I called, "Gwen? You still there?"

"Oh what?" Gwen asked clearly distracted.

Automatically, my suspicions rose. "What are you doing out there?"

"Oh, nothing," Gwen said unconvincingly.

I started to rise from my bath reaching for a towel to wrap around me. "Gwen, you wouldn't have happened to have sided with Gwaine, have you?"

"Oh, surely not." Clear as day, the lie rang in her voice.

I stepped out of the tub with the towel around me. I peeked my head around the screen. "Gwen!"

Gwen was carrying my clothes in her arms and she made a beeline for the door. I raced to beat her, but sadly I lost. Gwen ran off down the hallway, carrying my clothes. "Gwen!" I screamed. "Get back here, you-" My curse was cut off when several knights of Camelot starting walking down the hall. Their eyes found me and widened. I rolled my eyes. "You guys probably wouldn't like to go wrestle my clothes back from your queen, would you?" At their unanswering stares I muttered, "Of course not." I walked back in my guest chambers at a loss for what to do.

And there on my bed, was a dress. A purple dress no less and it looked to be my size. _No, no, no, no. This cannot be happening! _I picked through every one of my drawers and cabinets but found no spare clothes. All I had was the dress, and I had to attend the meeting.

Very reluctantly, I slipped the dress on and imagined the taunts I would receive from my knights.

There was no way this would work in favor for me. This was, no doubt, the most embarrassing thing I had ever done.

…..~….

I walked into the meeting room with a confident stride. _I must retain some dignity._

As I entered, all eyes turned to me. Where I had been expecting taunting looks, I found looks of desire. _Oh God no…_

Arthur saw me and said, "I-umm…"

None of the other knights could speak. I hid my red face in my hands. "I know; it's terrible."

Brandon appeared at my side. He whispered in my ear, "You know they're staring because you look incredibly hot in that dress, right?"

"What?" I asked incredulously.

Brandon nodded. "Very attractive. Leon is going to have some competition now."

"Oh man, that's right. Where's Leon?"

At that moment, Leon walked in wearing his normal knight attire. His eyes found me and widened. He immediately walked over to me. He growled in my ear, "Why on Earth are you wearing a dress? You hate them!"

I sighed. "It's my prank. Gwaine recruited Gwen."

Leon looked me over and licked his lips. He stared out at his men with a death stare. Immediately all the men found something more interesting than me to stare at. Leon nodded. "That's better."

I reached up to his face. "You're jealous!"

His face blushed red. "No I'm not!" he defended with a voice an octave higher than normal.

"Sure…" I stood on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear. "I love it when you're jealous." I returned to my normal standing position and continued, "As long as you don't overdo it."

Leon looked lovingly at me for a few more seconds. "I really love you."

"I really love you too. Now let's get this meeting over with."

At that point, Gwaine walked in. His eyes found me and he smirked. His plan had worked. I stuck my tongue out at him and he returned the gesture. Soon after that, the meeting began and we had to be seriously. However not-so-curiously, Gwen was not in attendance of that meeting.

But I had to admit, I had been pranked.

…..~….

**Do you have any ideas for what Leon's prank should be? All ideas are welcomed!**

**So, I guess you're tired of hearing this but please take 5 minutes of your time and vote for the sequel to this story. The poll can be found on my profile page! Pretty please! I'll give you virtual cookies!**


	26. Leon's Prank (Goes Somewhat Wrong?)

**So, I was too lazy to edit this so I apologize for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes or whatever else. I'm just tired…so here you go!**

_Chapter 26__ – Leon's Prank_

**Leon POV**

A full day after Emily had been pranked and still I hadn't been pranked. I was starting to go mad with the worry.

Emily had wanted to go for a walk/run more than once but Gwaine or one of his cronies was always there to ruin our chances of leaving. Emily was getting frustrated.

"Can't you just man up and take the prank?" Emily asked one day after I turned her down (once again) for a ride outside the city.

"Well, Gwaine knows a lot about me and definitely enough to make this prank very effective."

"Like what?"

"Well, he knows I hate sticky things, how much I hate rotten fruit, how much I fear snakes, and how much I hate to lose a sword fight," I admitted.

Emily rolled her eyes. "This is getting ridiculous."

I took Emily's hand in mine. "I know. I swear once this prank is over, we'll go for a day outside the city with no contact with anyone from Camelot."

Emily squeezed my hand. "Or Almaria."

"Or Almaria," I repeated.

Emily sighed. "I guess that's fine then. Can you tell Gwaine to hurry up and prank you already?"

I laughed. "I'll give him the message."

"Thanks." Emily planted a quick kiss on my lips and left the armory.

I watched Emily go by and felt her lingering touch on my lips. I smiled. I was so lucky to have found Emily. Where would I be without her?

Not being pranked, but otherwise than that…I'd be nothing special.

I suppose sometime Emily and I would have to break up. But I couldn't see that happening. The alternative would be to marry Emily and that seemed much more optimistic. But to do that, I'd need to propose to Emily. I would have to propose to the _Queen of Almaria_. But I didn't have to worry about that now.

I walked out of the armory. I checked the halls both ways and when I saw no one I continued on the way to the dining hall. Tonight there was another feast honoring a Knight of Camelot's swearing in. Emily hadn't been able to think of a legitimate excuse to skip it, so she would be there as well.

As I walked into the mess hall, I saw they had two large tables out. I assumed one was for Camelot and one was for Almaria.

I stood there for a while thinking about how my life had changed. Before I met Emily, I wouldn't have had any trouble. I would have been sitting at the Camelot table toasting with Arthur about how we managed to ally with the magical kingdom, Almaria. Now, I was seriously considering sitting at the Almaria table. After all, that is where Emily would be.

I sighed inwardly and strode out of the room. I would worry about that later. Now I could go train and get all my frustrations out.

…~….

An hour later, after I was covered in a good sweat, I entered the armory. I stripped of my armor and headed towards my room intending to get a bath. I still had an hour before the feast started.

As I walked through the halls, I found myself lost in my thoughts.

_How could my life had changed so suddenly? Last year at this time, I was worrying about the new recruits and how they would fare in the heat of the coming summer! It's completely different now! I can't get Emily off my mind and I haven't even thought about the new recruits!_

I shrugged my doubts off and opened the door to my room. In my room was the one thing I feared above all else: snakes. And a lot of them. Long snakes, short snakes, speckled snakes, striped snakes, all were there. And I screamed loud and long.

The terror found me and I couldn't move. It turned my limbs to lead and made my blood curdle. I felt the cold wash over me in a wave as I saw the sheer volume of the snakes. There were so many. It brought me back to the childhood memory that started it all.

_~Flashback~ to 13 year old Leon_

_I was running through the woods all on my own. Gwen and her brother had been helping their mother with chores and were unable to play with me. I had slapped my blunt sword to my side and took off into the forest._

_As I ran, I saw the fleeting images of every tree and saw my home growing smaller by the second. I ran and ran until I reached my play area. It was a measly clearing but enough for me. The tree with on the north side was easy to climb the whole way to the top. I decided to do just that._

_I placed my foot on the rock at the bottom and pushed myself up into the tree. I climbed higher and higher until I was far from the forest floor. I reached out to another branch but my hand slipped. I fell. I stretched out for a way to catch myself and my hand caught onto a branch. I tried to hold onto it but when my weight was put onto it, my shoulder bent the wrong way and my hand dropped. I fell the whole way to the bottom of the tree. There I landed, and my head smacked hard against the rock. All went black._

_Sometime later, I heard Gwen and Elyan calling, "Leon? Leon, where are you?"_

_I groaned and opened my eyes. In front of my face was a snake. The snake was at least five feet long and was all black. I was speechless and remained still._

_Elyan and Gwen continued calling my name. "Leon!" They seemed to be getting closer._

_I quietly called back, "Over here."_

_I heard Elyan ask his sister. "Did you hear that?"_

"_Yeah, it sounded like it was this way."_

_A few footsteps later, Gwen and Elyan emerged in the clearing. Both pairs of eyes found me. 9 year old Gwen asked, "What kind of snake is that?"_

_Elyan, who was my age, replied, "I don't know. Haven't seen it before." To me he asked, "Leon are you okay?"_

_I kept my eyes on the snake. "I fell out of the tree and my head hit the rock. I just woke up. My head still kind of hurts."_

_I started to reach my hand up to my head but at my movement, the snake reared and hissed. I froze and my heart seemed to pound out of my chest._

_Elyan crept forward a little. "Gwen you go back to the manor and get help." When Gwen didn't move, Elyan continued, "Go! Now!"_

_Little Gwen gave one last worried glance to me before hurrying off into the woods. Elyan crept forward farther until he was five feet from me. "Okay, I'm going to dive for the snake and when I do, you roll away from me. Understand?"_

_I nodded. Elyan abruptly lunged for the snake and I rolled away. The snake hissed and thrashed but Elyan's strong hands wrapped around the snake's neck. I returned to my feet and looked at Elyan holding the snake._

_I let out the breath I realized I had been holding. "Thank you," I breathed._

_Elyan nodded. He walked to the rock ignoring the snake's protestant jerks. He smashed the snake's head into the rock instantly killing it. He threw the snake to the ground and asked, "How long were you out?"_

"_Depends how long has passed in this day." A sudden wave of vertigo rushed over me. I stumbled and almost stumbled to the ground. Luckily, Elyan was there and he caught me. He pulled my arm over his shoulder and supported my weight._

_Elyan checked the back of my head and said, "You've lost a bit of blood. It's best to get back to the manor as soon as possible."_

_I nodded bringing around another wave. I groaned and let more of my weight rely on Elyan. Elyan took a slow step forward and I followed. We left the clearing and were halfway to the manor when Gwen returned with the help: her father and my father._

_My father's eyes flashed to me. "Are you okay?"_

_I nodded slightly. Elyan rolled his eyes and said, "He hit his head and he's about to pass out."_

"_No I'm not!" I said and immediately regretted. A wave of black crossed my vision and I felt my legs go out from under me. My thoughts faded to dreams as I once again lost consciousness._

_I would not wake until a day later when my father would chastise me for being so careless._

_~End Flashback~_

I backed out of my room and right into a group of knights that I taught and trained. And all were laughing…very hard. But at that moment, I didn't care. All I could focus on was the terror. _Snakes…so many. Can't move…Must move. Must run!_

I ran from my room and passed a laughing Gwaine and Bryce. I would deal with them later. I continued to run from my room to anywhere but there. When I finally stopped running, I found myself outside Emily's room. I knocked on the door somewhat hesitantly and was about ready to take off again when it opened.

"Leon!" she said cheerfully. As her eyes met my mine, worry filled her. "What's wrong?"

"Snakes…so many snakes," I muttered.

"Just come in, sit down and tell me when you're ready." She motioned me inside.

I stepped in her room and sat on the corner of her bed. She sat beside me, not too close but not too far. Emily just knew stuff like that. She knew exactly where to sit.

When Emily didn't speak, I realized what she said she meant. She wouldn't pressure me into telling her. She would wait until I was ready. I sighed and said, "I'm deathly scared of snakes."

Emily perked up when I said that. "And…"

"And that was my prank. Snakes…in my room. Hundreds of them." I shuddered and Emily's comforting hand appeared on my shoulder.

"It's fine. They're only in your room and there's no reason for them to be here. And even if they were…" Emily left the threat unfinished but her eyes glowed gold and I had a nagging suspicion the snakes would not live long around Emily.

I sighed and felt my body relax for the first time. "Thanks. I needed that."

Emily smiled and stood up. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up to stand beside her. "You know I'd do anything for you," she smiled.

"I know." I leant down and kissed her. As always, warmth spread through my body as I felt Emily beside me. As long as we were with the other, we would be happy and safe.

Emily broke the kiss by pulling back slightly. She kept her forehead to mine though. "I love you," she whispered. Her cool breath whispered across my face and I knew that somehow declaration of love was more intimate than any time before.

I whispered back, "I love you too."

Emily smiled a sad smile. "I know." She kissed me again and I swear I could have died happy right there, snakes or not.

….~….

**So, a guest mentioned about wanting to vote so I've decided they should be able to vote! Right?**

**So here are the choices. Pick 2! Only 2! 2! Do you hear me? 2 choices!**

**A sorceress (Morgana) attacks Camelot and Emily is taken hostage…again**

**A sorceress (Morgana) attacks Camelot and Leon is taken hostage**

**A sorceress (Morgana?) attacks Almaria and Emily/Leon is taken hostage**

**Tensions rise between the knights of Almaria and Camelot and Arthur and Emily must prevent a war/rebellion**

**Merlin and Emily go on a quest to save Leon after he drinks a deadly poison**

**Merlin and Leon go on a quest to save Emily after she drinks a deadly poison**

**Emily's childhood friend, Brandon, starts to cause complications between Leon and Emily during a war against Cenred?**

**So again…2 picks! Just review (as a guest obviously) and tell me your picks!**


	27. The Problem in the Perfect Relationship

**Very long author's note and a very short chapter. Please read all of it! Bear with me here…**

**Okay…first off! A big thank you to all the guests that reviewed! You guys saved my faith! Here's my reply comments:**

**Kylaina Marie: Thank you for reviewing! And voting! You are awesome!**

**Em 10: Of course I have to let the guests vote! They are a big part of my audience and they should be able to have a say about the sequel! Thank you so much for reviewing/voting! It means a lot to me as a writer! (And I copy and pasted the options in that story as well! – Don't you just love those two buttons!)**

**Mycousinmiguel: It's fine…I know things come in the way (stupid unreliable internet!) and thanks for reviewing. I hope my chapters were worth the wait! (And btw, I completely agree with you, I am very tempted to write a jealous Leon…it is very likely that you'll see him turn green soon!)**

**Anyway, here's what's happening…2 choices are tied at 4 votes and 2 other choices are tied at 3…it is very close…**

**I'm giving last minute voters another day before I call it off…so vote soon!**

**So anyway, here's the short chapter that starts to address Emily and Leon's problems as a couple…if you don't want to read…don't read. (But in the end it will have a happy ending!- though not necessarily in this story…*hint hint*)**

**I was too lazy to edit this so again I apologize for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes…**

_Chapter 27__ – Problems in the Perfect Relationship_

**Emily POV**

When Leon showed up at my room practically in tears, I didn't know what to do. He then started to tell me how he was deathly scared of snakes and how that was his prank, I started to understand. Gwaine had struck a low blow.

And we would have our revenge…

But we had the feast to attend first. And Leon had a decision to make. Camelot or Almaria?

When he had asked me I told him, "I don't care. It's your decision. I won't be offended if you pick Camelot. After all, you must remain loyal to Arthur; he is your king after all."

Leon had nodded and walked away lost in thought. I honestly wanted him to sit with me but I hadn't told him that. I couldn't be selfish. I wasn't the only important thing in Leon's life. Camelot was important too.

Now, I was standing outside my door waiting for Leon to finish getting ready. Since Leon's room was filled with snakes, I had offered him the use of my room while I snuck down to the kitchens to find out what we would be eating.

I had already dressed in the normal attire of a leader of Almaria. Simple tunic and pants with light chainmail. I never believed in coating myself in armor. It took away my best weapons: stealth and speed.

Leon opened the door and smiled at me. He said, "You ready?"

"Yep!" Leon took my hand and we started the long walk to the mess hall. I sighed. "You'd think Arthur would have given me a room closer to the dining room."

Leon laughed. "It is quite sad. Having to walk three floors just to get some food. Depressing…"

I punched Leon playfully in the arm and took off running. I called back, "If that's how you're going to be, I'll just run ahead."

"Oh come on!" Leon yelled after me but I kept running. I heard a heavy sigh and footsteps quicken behind me. Leon started to run after me. "I'll catch you," he threatened.

"Let's see you try."

I raced up the stairs away from the dining hall. I kept going until I found a deserted hallway, one that had not been used in some time. I ran into it, avoiding cobwebs, and ducked behind a stand and waited for Leon.

Mere seconds after I hid, Leon stumbled into the hallway. He was breathing heavily but not bad enough to stop searching for me. He started to walk cautiously toward my hiding spot and I waited anxiously. He passed my hiding spot without even glancing at me. I stood silently and followed him. I caught up to him, still silent, and tapped his shoulder.

Leon jumped and spun around, hand ready on his sword handle. I placed my hand over his and smiled. Leon's eyes relaxed as he recognized me. "You shouldn't do that."

I smiled wider. "Why? It's so much fun."

We were close now, about as close as two people could be. Leon breathed, "What if I drew my sword? I could've hurt you."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you doubt me so? I can handle myself pretty well. It is more likely you would have been hurt if you drew that sword."

Leon took a deep breath. "I guess so. I forget you are quite adept at taking care of yourself."

I found his meaning. "Yet you still worry."

Leon nodded and took a step back. He ran his hand through his hair. He leant against the wall and slid down into a sitting position. "I worry; how could I not? You seem good at finding trouble but always seem to find a way out." He took a shaky breath. "What if the next time you don't find a way out? What if the next time you don't make it out unscathed?"

I sat down next to Leon. I took his hand in mine. "I'm not going to lie. There is always that possibility. It is possible I could die in the next attack. But so could you."

I took a deep breath and continued, "I worry about you too. You have a dangerous job, just like me. What if you get hurt next time? Do you really think I don't worry about you?"

Leon squeezed my hand. "I know. This sucks."

I laughed. "That it does."

We sat in silence before Leon said quietly, "How is this going to work?"

I looked confused at him. "What do you mean?"

Leon smiled sadly. "You're the Queen of Almaria. Eventually you will have to take your place on the throne. What will happen then? No matter how much I love you, I have responsibilities in Camelot. They need me here."

I sighed and said sadly, "I've thought about this too. You have responsibilities to Camelot as I have responsibilities to Almaria. We cannot give them up."

"Then how is…this…supposed to work? How will 'we' work?"

I sighed and held back the tears threatening to form. "I don't know. But I don't like to think about it. We have us, right here and now. Let's focus on that before that privilege leaves us."

Leon nodded. Another moment of silence passed before he continued, "You know I must sit on Camelot's side."

I bit my lip. "I was expecting that answer."

Leon held my hand. "I love you, it's just Camelot is important as well."

"I know. I wanted you to pick that side."

Leon smiled sadly. "The feast has started by now. We'll have to go."

I nodded too scared my voice would crack if I said anything. Leon stood and pulled me up. He kissed me briefly before I turned to go to the feast.

I arranged the fake smile on my face right before we walked through the doors. I would wear my façade for as long as was needed. If Leon needed to stay in Camelot and Almaria needed me, I would go to Almaria with or without Leon, because no matter how much I loved and needed Leon, Almaria needed its queen. And what kind of queen would I be to stay behind and deny Almaria for selfish reasons?

I smiled as Leon turned towards the Camelot table. He sat down at Arthur's side and immediately Arthur joined him in the conversation. Leon smiled what I could tell was a fake smile and replied.

I took the seat at the head of the Almaria table. The conversation right away changed to include me in it but my thoughts were far away.

I was worrying about Leon and me.

…..~…..

**Don't worry…there's a happy ending (though I don't know what it is yet!). I just wanted to introduce a problem in their relationship that is likely to carry on into the sequel.**

**About the sequel, more people need to vote…since we're in a deadlock. If I get too impatient, I'll just pick.**

**Here's the choices again.**

A sorceress (Morgana) attacks Camelot and Emily is taken hostage…again

A sorceress (Morgana) attacks Camelot and Leon is taken hostage

A sorceress (Morgana?) attacks Almaria and Emily/Leon is taken hostage

Tensions rise between the knights of Almaria and Camelot and Arthur and Emily must prevent a war/rebellion

Merlin and Emily go on a quest to save Leon after he drinks a deadly poison

Merlin and Leon go on a quest to save Emily after she drinks a deadly poison

Emily's childhood friend, Brandon, starts to cause complications between Leon and Emily during a war against Cenred?

**Thanks for reading! **


	28. Sequel Now Posted!

**This isn't really a chapter…just saying that the sequel is up! It's called "Fighting the Evil"**

**I'm just really bad at titles…sorry.**

**So go read that, and follow that.**

**Yeah…that's it.**

**Have a good day…and ya know, life. Be happy.**

**~A note from~ don't-even-ask1**


End file.
